La passion des mots
by Lwella
Summary: Quand on est bibliothécaire, notre plus grand plaisir est de rencontrer un auteur. Mais est-ce que Duo Maxwell s'attendait à ce qui allait découler de sa rencontre avec l'écrivain Heero Yuy! Yaoi! Le chapitre 6 est enfin arrivé!
1. Remueménage à la bibliothèque

**Auteur** : Lwella

**Base** : Le magnifique univers de Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer** : Le Papa Noyel n'a pas été gentil, il ne m'a pas apporté mes pilotes préférés à Noël :-(

**Couples** : Surprise ! Mais c'est pas trop difficile à deviner.

**Notes** : Oulà je vous gâte ! 2 nouvelles fics en une semaine ! En espérant que le rythme des updates suivent !

* * *

**Chap. 1 : Remue-ménage en bibliothèque**

Bipbipbip ! Bipbipbip ! Bipbipbi**BLAM** !

Une main venait de s'abattre violemment sur l'objet que la plupart des personnes détestent au réveil, faisant ainsi taire l'horrible sonnerie.

Une tête aux longs cheveux ébouriffés finit par émerger de l'amas de couette et de draps. Le dormeur se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller un peu, finit par se lever et tâtonna à la recherche de sa salle de bain. Après avoir failli perdre l'équilibre en ôtant son caleçon, il parvint enfin sous la douche où machinalement, il tourna le robinet d'eau… froide !

- AAAAARGH ! hurla le jeune homme. Et merde !

Pour le coup, il était réveillé ! Et c'est donc sans autre incident majeur qu'il prit sa douche, natta avec soin ses cheveux caramels puis regagna sa chambre pour enfiler un pull noir et un jean de la même couleur. Puis il avala rapidement une tasse de café et une tartine, enfila une grosse veste en cuir et quitta son appartement au 2ème étage d'un tranquille immeuble résidentiel. Il mit à peu près un quart d'heure pour accéder à son garage au sous-sol ! Le jeune homme se demandait toujours pourquoi à 8h15 précise, la plupart des ses voisinES étaient sur leur palier, généralement maquillées et pomponnées et choisissaient ce moment pour lui taper la causette et par la même occasion, lui faire les yeux doux. Et lui, toujours agréable, s'efforçait de dire un mot gentil à chacune ne sachant pas que ses quelques mots allait alimenter toute une journée de rumeurs sur le sex-appeal de « l'Apollon du 2ème étage ».

Une fois parvenu, dans son garage, il enfourcha sa moto, une Kawazaki noire et démarra plein gaz !

Il était 8h30 pile quand il stoppa net sur le parking de son lieu de travail : un petit jardin fleuri au travers duquel serpentait un chemin en pierre qui menait à un magnifique bâtiment blanc orné de nombreuses baies vitrées et dont l'un des murs supportait cette inscription : **Médiathèque municipale**.

En effet, le jeune motard travaillait ici depuis 3 ans en tant que responsable du secteur jeunesse et bizarrement, pour rien au monde il n'aurait changé de métier.

Il pénétra dans le bâtiment et referma la porte à clé derrière lui. La bibliothèque s'étalait sur environ 700m2. Le rez de chaussée était la partie accessible aux lecteurs avec ses dizaines de rayonnages chargés de livres, de tables de travail, de coins pour les enfants, d'une salle de conte, d'un lieu d'exposition, etc. Tout ce qui faisait le bonheur des lecteurs de la ville. Au premier étage, se trouvait les bureaux du personnel, lieu où le jeune homme se rendait et au vue des quelques bruits qu'il entendait en montant les escaliers, il comprit qu'il n'était pas le premier.

Et en effet, il découvrit deux jeunes femmes autour d'une tasse de café dans la salle de réunion.

- Hello les filles ! dit-il joyeusement en se débarrassant de sa veste.

- Salut ! répondit une brune aux cheveux courts, nommée Hilde.

- Bonjour Duo ! sourit une petite blonde du prénom de Réléna.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient deux des collègues de Duo avec qui ce dernier s'entendait parfaitement bien. Réléna était chargée au sein de la médiathèque de la plupart des animations scolaires ainsi que de la gestion des revues et périodiques. Quant à Hilde, elle était responsable de tout le secteur BD et mangas et des documentaires adultes.

- Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés ? demanda Duo en s'installant aux côtés des filles et en se servant sa deuxième tasse de café de la journée.

- Cathy a appelé pour dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas ce matin ; sa fille est malade.

- Ooooh ! Pauvre pitchounette !

Catherine, jeune femme dynamique qui travaillait à mi-temps était la responsable de la discothèque et maman depuis 11 mois, d'une adorable petite fille, Lise, qui avait fait la joie de toute l'équipe de la médiathèque et notamment de leur directeur, Trowa Barton, accessoirement petit frère de Catherine et donc heureux tonton de la petite Lise.

- Et il est où notre « sexy patron » ? demanda Duo.

- Duo, bien que ta remarque me flatte, évites de parler de moi en ces termes. De quoi vais je avoir l'air devant les lecteurs !

Tous se retournèrent et découvrirent en haut des escaliers, Trowa Barton, responsable de la médiathèque et chargé des romans adultes : grand, élancé, un corps merveilleusement bien taillé, charismatique, sportif, deux yeux à rendre jalouses des émeraudes et dont l'un était caché par une mèche de cheveux châtain qui donnait au jeune homme un air mystérieux et sauvage à la fois. Bref, la classe à l'état pur !

Les filles pour taquiner leurs deux hommes ne cessaient de dire que si la médiathèque était autant fréquentée, c'était sans aucun doute grâce à la présence de Trowa et Duo, qui n'était pas en reste. En effet, si Trowa représentait la classe, Duo lui aurait très bien pu incarner la sensualité : une taille parfaite, une démarche souple, un sourire ravageur, des yeux à la teinte indéfinissable qui se rapprochait peut-être de l'améthyste et une longue natte qui lui balayait le bas du dos et hypnotisait autant hommes que femmes. En fait, Réléna et Hilde auraient plutôt vu leurs deux collègues sur des podiums, défilant pour de grands couturiers qu'en rats de bibliothèque.

Enfin cela n'était qu'une parenthèse, et tous les trois saluèrent gaiement Trowa qui prit une chaise à son tour.

- Où t'étais ? demanda Duo, sans aucun gêne car avant d'être son patron, Trowa était avant tout son meilleur ami.

- Chez Cathy, pour voir Lise.

- Et alors ? s'inquiéta Réléna. Comment va t-elle ?

- Rien de bien grave, juste un petit rhume. Elle rendait déjà infernale la vie à Cathy quand je suis parti.

- C'est bien la fille de sa mère ! ria Duo.

- Trowa, veux-tu une tasse de café ?

- Oui, merci Réléna.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent leur journée, à discuter tranquillement autour d'une tasse de café mais quelques heures plus tard, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus studieuse : Réléna et Duo réfléchissaient à une animation possible pour une classe de CE1, Trowa se chargeait de la paperasse administrative tandis que Hilde était plongée dans une revue littéraire. Alors que le natté après être allé boire un verre d'eau, passait derrière la brunette, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la revue qu'elle était en train de lire avant de pousser un cri et de l'arracher des mains de Hilde. Cette dernière sursauta et renversa sa tasse de café.

- DUO ! MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ! hurla t-elle.

- Scuse Hilde ; marmonna son jeune collègue, le nez dans la revue, ses yeux déchiffrant à une vitesse folle ce qui y était imprimé.

- Non mais je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris !

Aucune réponse. Duo était tout simplement captivé par un article et semblait sourd à toute manifestation extérieure. Deux minutes plus tard, il jetait le magazine l'air furieux.

- Tain ! Fais chier ! Ils ne disent rien que je ne sache déjà ! Et y'a même pas de photos !

Curieux, Trowa et Réléna avaient abandonné leur travaux respectifs et étaient en train de lire l'article qui avait mit Duo dans cet état. Ils ne découvrirent qu'une simple interview et présentation d'un auteur pour la jeunesse.

- C'est lui qui te mets dans cet état ? s'étonna Réléna.

- Lui comme tu dis, c'est Heero Yuy ! rétorqua Duo.

- Heero Yuy ! LE Heero Yuy !

- Oui...

- Euh... excusez-moi de vous interrompre; risqua Hilde. Mais moi, je ne m'y connais rien en littérature jeunesse. C'est qui ce Héro Wou ?

- HEERO YUY ! répéta Duo. C'est la nouvelle célébrité de la littérature jeunesse voyons ! Nous avons eu Perrault, Roald Dahl, Claude Ponti, JK Rowling, …. Aujourd'hui, nous avons Heero Yuy. Une connaissance impressionnante de la littérature, une imagination fertile, une plume exceptionnelle… Un homme humble et très secret. Tellement secret qu'on ne sait rien de sa vie privée ; nous ne savons même pas son âge. Il accorde les interviews au compte-goutte et seulement par téléphone, c'est pour cela que vous ne trouverez nul part, nulle photo de lui.

- Mais il ne rencontre jamais son public ? Il ne fait jamais de conférences ? s'étonna Hilde.

- Crois moi, il n'a pas besoin de faire de la promotion pour vendre ses livres. Son dernier _« Le tigre d'argent »_ s'est vendu à 19 millions d'exemplaire en moins d'un mois et cela partout dans le monde !

- Waouh ! s'exclama Hilde. Impressionnant !

- Enfin j'ai tout de même eu de la chance d'entendre une interview de lui lors de l'émission « Une histoire, un soir ». Cela n'a pas duré longtemps mais j'étais suspendu à ses lèvres. Il a une facilité d'expression étonnante, du charisme, du verbe et surtout…

- Surtout ? le pressa Réléna.

- Il a la voix la plus sexy qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre ; lança Duo rêveur.

A ces mots, ces trois collègues s'écroulèrent de rire.

- Non mais vraiment ! insista Duo. Crois- moi Trowa, tu as une voix superbe mais Heero Yuy te dépasse largement.

Trowa qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à alors et avait écouté attentivement son volubile ami, sourit et dit :

- Je pense que je renonce sans problème au trophée de « La voix la plus sexy ». Mais dis-moi, Heero Yuy ne se ferait pas édité aux éditions Merquise par hasard ?

- Si, pourquoi ?

- Parce que dans ce cas, il me semble que je connais son agent littéraire, avoua Trowa avec un sourire.

- QUOI ! hurla Duo. TU CONNAIS L'AGENT LITTERAIRE DE HEERO YUY ! TU CONNAIS QUATRE WINNER.

- Oui, en effet. Un jeune homme charmant, poli, cultivé, souriant, posé et très professionnel.

- Tu connais l'ag… allait répéter Duo pour la deuxième fois.

- Duo, je crois que l'on a compris ; intervint Réléna.

- Mais comment c'est possible ça ! demanda Duo, étonné.

- Je l'ai rencontré lors d'une soirée des éditions Merquise et nous avons sympathisé…

Au dernier mot, Duo prit son petit air de démon.

- Sympathisé ? Sympathisé comment ? Autour d'un verre ou dans un lit ?

- DUO !

- Aïe ! Quand Trowa prenait ce ton là, mieux valait se faire tout petit.

- Pardon, je suis désolé … s'excusa le natté en sachant qu'il était allé trop loin.

- Son directeur soupira afin de se calmer, puis posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- C'est rien… dit-il. Mais tu sais que parfois tu devrais tourner sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler.

- Ca c'est bien vrai ! renchérit Hilde.

- Enfin bref ; coupa Trowa. J'ai une propostion à vous faire…

- … ?

- Pourquoi n'inviterions-nous pas Heero Yuy pour une rencontre avec le public de la ville, ici, à la médiathèque ?

A ces mots, Réléna poussa un cri et Duo faillit bel et bien tomber de sa chaise.

- QUOI ! hurla le natté. Heero Yuy ! Ici ? A la bibliothèque ? Mais… mais comment ?

- Je ne perds rien à donner un coup de fil à Quatre Winner pour le lui proposer ; répondit Trowa.

- Et tu crois qu'il acceptera ? demanda Hilde.

- Peut-être…

- Mais tu vas l'appeler quand ? demanda Duo, excité comme une puce.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant… sourit Trowa.

Et sur ce, leur directeur s'empara de son téléphone, chercha rapidement un numéro dans son répertoire et mit le haut-parleur pour faire profiter de sa conversation à toute son équipe regroupée autour de lui. Après trois ou quatre sonneries, l'on décrocha.

_- Quatre Winner, allô ?_

« Voix claire, avenante et très professionnelle »; nota Duo.

- Bonjour Quatre; Trowa Barton à l'appareil.

_- Trowa ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Comment allez-vous ?_

- Très bien, merci et vous ?

_- Ca va si ce n'est une surcharge de travail en ce moment mais vous savez ce que c'est._

- Oui bien sûr mais faites attention à ne pas vous surmener.

_- C'est vrai que je ne refuserai pas des vacances mais je suis en train de parler de ma vie et je ne vous ai pas encore demandé ce que me valez le plaisir de votre coup de téléphone !_

- Hé bien voilà, ce n'est pas évident à dire…

_- Laissez moi deviner… Vous souhaiteriez faire venir Heero Yuy dans votre médiathèque…_

Trowa ne sembla pas démonter par le fait que Quatre Winner avait si bien percé leur projet.

- Et bien disons que j'ai un responsable du secteur jeunesse qui suit de très près la carrière de Mr. Yuy et qui m'a parlé de son aversion pour les médias. Seulement, nous pensons tous deux qu'une rencontre avec son public serait très agréable et il est vrai que nous aurons grand plaisir à l'accueillir en nos locaux.

_- Hmm, je vois… écoutez, je vous connais assez bien pour savoir que vous êtes extrêmement rigoureux dans votre travail et je pense comme vous que ce projet de rencontre est une excellente idée mais Heero est le seul à décider…_

- Oui bien sûr, je comprends…

_- Toutefois, je vous promets de lui en parler et de tout faire pour le convaincre._

- Merci beaucoup Quatre.

_- Cela pourra peut-être prendre plusieurs jours mais je vous rappelle dès que j'ai une réponse de sa part._

- Merci…

_- Je vous en prie et j'espère à bientôt…_

- À bientôt…

Et Trowa raccrocha. Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées un instant, puis se tourna vers ses trois collègues.

- Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre…

Duo, Réléna et Hilde acquiescèrent et tous restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Trowa déclare :

- Bon c'est bien beau tout ça mais cela ne va pas faire avancer la bibliothèque, alors retournez à vos occupations.

- Oui Chef ! déclama Duo ; faisant rire ses amis.

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes retournaient à leurs postes, Duo s'attarda auprès de Trowa qui était de nouveau plongé dans la paperasse.

- Trowa ?

- … ?

- Merci…

Et vite, il rejoignit Réléna pour terminer leur animation commencée précédemment.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent… Trois jours où le rythme habituel de la médiathèque avait reprit ; avec ses vagues de lecteurs, les animations pour les scolaires, les discussions du personnel, … Mais dès qu'il avait un instant de libre, Duo se plongeait dans la lecture des livres d'Heero Yuy, les relisant pour certains pour la cinquième fois. Il voulait à tout prix s'imprégner de son œuvre. Jamais Trowa ne l'avait vu aussi passionné par quelque chose.

Le matin du quatrième jour, Duo devait accueillir une classe de maternelle. Tout était prêt pour leur venue : le jeune bibliothécaire s'était entraîné comme à chaque fois à lire les deux histoires qu'il allait raconter aux petits et il se la répétait encore tout en disposant des coussins dans le coin lecture.

À 9h pile, des cris d'enfants retentirent à l'extérieur des murs de la bibliothèque.

- Duo, je crois bien que ta classe arrive ; remarqua Hilde.

- En effet ! Je vais leur ouvrir !

Cinq minutes plus tard, une trentaine d'enfants envahissaient l'espace de la bibliothèque, non sans avoir gentiment salué le « bibliothécaire à la tresse ». Duo les fit s'installer sur les coussins, tout autour de lui. Et comme d'habitude, le même scénario se reproduisit : la plupart des petites filles voulaient être à côté de Duo, ce qui entraînait généralement une sacrée pagaille que l'instituteur et Duo mettait un bon moment à régler. Au bout de dix minutes, le calme était revenu et le natté commençait son histoire, les enfants l'écoutant les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

Duo en était au moment de l'histoire où la petite grenouille rencontre son nouveau voisin le zèbre lorsque du coin de l'œil, il vit approcher Réléna et Trowa, ce dernier lui faisant signe de venir. En tant que bibliothécaire consciencieux, Duo lança un regard noir à son directeur mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur ce dernier qui lui fit signe que c'était vraiment urgent. Le natté soupira.

- Excusez-moi les p'tits bouts, je reviens. En attendant, c'est Réléna qui va continuer l'histoire, d'accord ?

- D'accord ! répondirent les enfants en chœur.

Duo tendit l'album à Réléna, puis se dirigea à grands pas vers Trowa, le regard toujours aussi noir.

- Putain Tro ! Ca pouvait pas attendre !

- Non ! lui répondit catégoriquement son ami en montant les escaliers pour rejoindre le premier étage.

Une fois arrivés, il lui désigna le téléphone. Et c'est après un dernier regard assassin que Duo amena le combiné du téléphone à son oreille.

- Allô ?

_- Mr. Maxwell ?_

- Oui.

_- Heero Yuy à l'appareil_...

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

_Je sais, ce premier chapitre est un peu court et il ne se passe rien mais je ferais mieux pour le prochain !_

_Alors ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_Biz_

_Lwella_


	2. En attendant Heero

Auteur : Lwella

Base : Le magnifique univers de Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Le Papa Noyel n'a pas été gentil, il ne m'a pas apporté mes pilotes préférés à Noël :-(

Couples : Surprise ! Mais c'est pas trop difficile à deviner.

Note : Comme je le disais dans le chapitre précédent, les updates risquent de ne pas être très régulières car je suis en pleine rédaction de mon mémoire de stage mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublie pas !

Je tiens à remercier **Ilham**, **Seikyo no tenshi**, **Ayaka**, **Llianel** et **Kyu** pour leur gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait trèèèèèès plaisir :-) . En espérant que ce 2ème chapitre vous plaise.

PS : si vous voulez que je vous réponde par mail, vous pouvez mettre votre adresse.

**Avertissement** : Attention Heero entre en scène ! Ca va faire mal aux yeux !

Ce chapitre est un petit clin d'œil à **Marnie** qui a très bien deviné la réaction de Duo au téléphone lol.

**Chap.2 : Où ça se bouscule !**

- Allô ?

_- Mr. Maxwell ?_

- Oui.

_- Heero Yuy à l'appareil_...

Pour rien au monde, Trowa n'aurait loupé la réaction de Duo –déjà que ça avait été un choc pour lui de répondre à Heero Yuy en personne. Mais les expressions de Duo valaient le détour : le jeune homme passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il resta plusieurs secondes la bouche ouverte dans une parfaite imitation du poisson rouge.

_- Mr. Maxwell ? Vous êtes là ? _s'enquit Heero Yuy au bout du fil.

« Kami-sama ! Il a une voix encore plus sexy au téléphone qu'à la radio ! »

Mais le jeune homme parvint à se ressaisir :

- Ou… oui, je suis là !

_- Excusez-moi de vous avoir interrompu alors que vous étiez en pleine animation avec des enfants. Si vous préférez je peux rappeler plus tard._

« Et puis quoi encore ! Sûrement pas ! »

- Non, non, je vous assure, il n'y a aucun problème.

_- Parfait ! Je vous appelle aujourd'hui car suite à une discussion avec mon agent, Quatre Winner qui m'a exposé avec clarté votre projet, je souhaiterai vous remercier d'avoir pensé à moi pour cette intervention et… je serai honoré d'y participer._

- Q-q-quoi ! Vous acceptez de venir ! s'écria Duo, qui sous le choc tomba sur une chaise que Trowa avait judicieusement placé à côté de lui.

_- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire _; répondit l'auteur et au son de sa voix, le bibliothécaire comprit qu'il souriait.

- Je ne sais comment vous remercier. C'est une immense joie pour moi, euh pour nous, pour la bibliothèque ; se reprit le natté.

_- C'est un plaisir voyons ! Oh excusez-moi mais je vais devoir vous laisser. J'ai rendez-vous avec mon éditeur dans… Oulà ! Je suis en retard ! _paniqua l'écrivain._ Excusez-moi Mr. Maxwell mais je dois vraiment y aller ; je vous laisse avec mon agent. A très bientôt !_

- Au… au revoir Mr. Yuy…

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise qu'une nouvelle voix se fit entendre au bout du fil.

_- Bonjour Mr. Maxwell !_

Duo reconnut immédiatement la joyeuse voix de Quatre Winner.

_- Vous n'êtes pas trop en état de choc ?_ demanda gentiment l'agent littéraire.

- Euh… A vrai dire, j'ai un peu de mal à réaliser ; avoua Duo.

_- Je comprends très bien_ ; lui assura Quatre. _Passez-moi votre directeur si vous préférez. De toute façon c'est avec lui que je dois voir pour les questions de transport, logement et pour le déroulement de la séance._

- D'accord, je vous le passe.

_- Ah au fait Mr. Maxwell, je voulais seulement vous dire que je suis ravi que cette rencontre ait lieu !_

- Moi de même ; affirma Duo. Au revoir Mr. Winner.

Et le jeune bibliothécaire tendit le combiné à Trowa qui s'en empara prestement. Tout le temps que dura la conversation entre Quatre et Trowa, Duo tenta d'assimiler la nouvelle : il allait rencontrer Heero Yuy… HEERO YUY ! Que demander de plus !

Comme l'on peut s'en douter, Duo ne continua pas les histoires pour les enfants ce jour là.

La date de la rencontre avait été fixée a dans quinze jours, c'est à dire le 28 mars. Tous les calendriers qui se trouvaient sur le passage de Duo se trouvèrent bientôt entourés d'un magnifique trait rouge à cette date là.

Le reste de l'équipe ne valait pas mieux : Hilde, pour rattraper son retard sur les œuvres d'Heero Yuy se fit un devoir de lire tous ses livres. Dès que Réléna avait une animation avec des enfants, elle les faisait forcément travailler sur un livre d'Heero. Seule Catherine avait encore les pieds sur terre pour faire fonctionner correctement la bibliothèque. Trowa étant trop préoccupé par tous les problèmes qu'entraînait forcément une telle rencontre, ce fut elle qui se chargea de la communication à destination du public :

_**Rencontre exceptionnelle avec HEERO YUY**_

_( intervention d'un médiateur, séance de dédicaces)_

_Vendredi 28 mars à la Médiathèque à 18h30_

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre ! Quelques jours plus tard, la plupart des lecteurs demandaient des précisions sur la rencontre et les 19 livres de Heero Yuy que possédait la médiathèque n'était jamais disponibles sur les rayons et toujours réservés.

L'équipe fut heureuse de voir enfin arriver le week-end ; ils n'avaient jamais vécut une semaine aussi fatigante et ils comptaient bien profiter de ces deux jours pour récupérer leurs heures de sommeil !

C'est ce que Duo fit le samedi mais le dimanche, il décida tout de même de faire autre chose que dormir et lire. Le temps était gris et maussade et il renonça à aller faire un tour. Après avoir déjeuné, il s'installa sur la table basse de son salon, sortit des feuilles, de la peinture, des craies, des encres, … et se mit à dessiner.

Il était environ 16h quand un coup de sonnette l'interrompit dans son travail. L'apprenti peintre abandonna à regret ses pinceaux pour allez ouvrir mais retrouva bien vite son sourire quand il vit sur le seuil de son appartement Trowa accompagné de Lise dans sa poussette.

- Oooh ma petite chérie ! s'extasia le natté en délivrant Lise de sa poussette. Tu es venue voir tonton Duo ?

La petite fille gazouillait gaiement dans les bras de « tonton Duo », tentant sans succès d'attraper la natte si tentante.

- On avait pensé qu'on aurait pu s'inviter à goûter ; intervint Trowa.

- Bien sûr ! Entre !

Et Trowa entra, garant la poussette dans un coin de l'entrée.

- Comment ça se fait que tu la gardes aujourd'hui ? demanda Duo alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon.

- Ca faisait longtemps que Catherine et Gabriel ne s'étaient pas retrouvés simplement tous les deux. Je leur ai donc proposé de garder Lise.

- Sympa de ta part ! Tiens, reprends la princesse le temps que j'aille préparer le goûter.

Lise se retrouva de nouveau dans les bras de son oncle qui lui fit visiter le salon de Duo ; la fillette ouvrait grand ses yeux verts. Trowa remarqua le tas de feuilles sur la table basse.

- Tu étais en train de dessiner ?

- Ouais !

Le responsable de la médiathèque observa attentivement les dessins, esquisses et croquis. Puis il murmura à l'oreille de sa nièce :

- Tu vois ces dessins et bien c'est Duo qui les a réalisé. Quand tu sauras parler, il faudra que tu lui dises qu'il a du talent car cette tête de mule est persuadé qu'il n'en a pas. Pourtant il dessine depuis qu'il est tout petit et il est vraiment doué ! Mais il ne veut pas présenter ses dessins à des illustrateurs…

- Qu'est ce que tu baragouines ? l'interrompit Duo en revenant avec un plateau chargé d'un biberon de lait, une théière accompagnée de ses deux tasses et une assiette de petits gâteaux.

- Rien…

Duo réussit à déposer son plateau entre deux boites de craies, trois pinceaux et une pile de feuilles. Puis il tendit les bras pour reprendre Lise, s'installa sur son canapé et attrapa le biberon qu'il tendit à la petite. Trowa s'installa en face de lui, leur servant à tous deux une tasse de thé. C'est en papotant autour de ce goûter et en s'attendrissant devant Lise qui s'était endormie que les deux amis terminèrent leur week-end.

Mais le lundi, à la médiathèque, le travail reprit de plus belle ! Duo désespérait en pensant que rien ne serait prêt à temps pour vendredi ! Les filles étaient anxieuses surtout Catherine qui en plus de cela, ne dormait pas plus de 5h par nuit avec Lise qui ne faisait pas ses nuits. Heureusement aux heures d'ouverture tout le personnel retrouvait le sourire pour satisfaire au mieux les lecteurs qui finirent bientôt à être plus impatients qu'eux de rencontrer Heero Yuy.

- Réléna ! Aurais-tu vu Duo ? demanda Trowa le jeudi après-midi.

- Dans son bureau. Il terminait une animation pour cette après-midi ; lui répondit distraitement sa chargée des animations, trop occupée à noter les derniers détails urgents à ne pas oublier avant demain soir !

Trowa remercia la jeune femme et alla frapper à la porte du bureau de son responsable jeunesse.

- Oui ! Entrez !

Le jeune directeur passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et découvrit Duo à genoux, par terre, en train de contempler ce qui semblait être sa future animation.

- Je te dérange ? s'enquit Trowa.

- Non ; le rassura Duo en se relevant. Je viens juste de terminer.

- Et c'est quoi au juste ?

- Un jeu de l'oie sur « Charlie et la chocolaterie » de Roald Dahl pour des 3èmes sections de maternelle.

Trowa observa attentivement le jeu avant de faire une remarque :

- Très jolies illustrations… Tu as fais du très bon boulot…

Duo rougit sous le compliment. Son directeur avait beau être tolérant, sympa et cool, il distribuait ses compliments au compte-gouttes.

- J'aurai un service à te demander Duo.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? interrogea le jeune homme natté en s'asseyant à son bureau.

- Je viens d'avoir Quatre au téléphone, il…

- Ah parce que maintenant c'est Quatre ; l'interrompit Duo en souriant. Ce n'est plus « Mr Winner » ou « Quatre Winner ». C'est « Quatre » tout court ! Et c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? « Quatchou » ? « Chéri » ?

- DUO !

- Je rigole ; pouffa le jeune bibliothécaire. Alors que t'as dit « Quatre » ?

- Ils ont eu un problème à la maison d'édition. La personne qui devait animer la rencontre demain a eu un empêchement.

- Ah merde ! se désola Duo. Tu veux que je demande à des potes bibliothécaires s'ils se sentent capables d'interviewer Heero Yuy ?

- Non car en fait j'ai dit à Quatre que j'avais déjà trouvé la personne idéale…

- Ah bon ? Et c'est qui ?

- Toi.

A ces mots, Duo écarquilla ses yeux violets, ouvrit et ferma la bouche une bonne dizaine de fois avant de recouvrer la parole.

- C-c- c'est une blague !

- Non ; décréta Trowa. C'est on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Mais Tro, je suis incapable de faire ça ! paniqua le jeune homme.

- Moi je suis persuadé du contraire. Tu es un excellent bibliothécaire maîtrisant parfaitement la littérature jeunesse, s'exprimant parfaitement à l'oral et à l'aise en public. Et puis tu dois être la seule personne de la ville à avoir lu autant de fois les livres de Heero Yuy. Et Quatre est complètement d'accord avec moi.

- Mais Trowa…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais Trowa » qui tienne ; le coupa le directeur, ses yeux émeraudes lançant des éclairs. Tu es le plus qualifié pour mener à bien cet interview Duo…

- Mais… Mais quelles questions vais-je lui poser ? Est-ce que je l'interroge sur son enfance ? Je dois le tutoyer ou le vouvoyer ?

- Je te fais entièrement confiance ; répondit simplement Trowa en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de sortir de son bureau.

Duo resta un long moment immobile, fixant le mur devant lui. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Lui, Duo Maxwell allait interviewer demain le célèbre écrivain Heero Yuy. Demain ? DEMAIN ! Le natté venait de se rendre compte que la rencontre avait lieu dans moins de vingt quatre heures et qu'il n'avait pas une question de prête ! Il s'empara d'un stylo et d'un bout de papier et commença à griffonner sur la page vierge. Les questions venaient d'elles même et Duo se mit à penser que son meilleur ami l'avait mis dans un sacré pétrin mais qu'il lui offrait également la plus belle chance de sa vie.

À 19h, il quitta la bibliothèque sans même dire au revoir à ses collègues tant il était obnubilé par les questions qu'il devait préparer. Il y pensa sur sa moto, il y pensa en montant ses deux étages, il y pensa en discutant avec ses voisinES, il y pensa en se douchant, il y pensa en préparant son dîner, il y pensa en mangeant et il arrêta d'y penser quand il reprit sa feuille car il y avait tout simplement assez de questions pour une dizaines d'interviews. Duo sélectionna avec soin les plus pertinentes, puis s'entraîna à les répéter. Il les tapa rapidement sur son ordinateur portable et les imprima. Il se relut plusieurs fois afin de vérifier les fautes d'orthographe. Enfin satisfait de lui, il laissa les feuilles sur la table de son salon et regagna sa chambre non sans avoir prit dans sa bibliothèque personnelle, un des livres de l'homme qu'il allait rencontrer demain. Il lut, captivé, quelques chapitres avant d'éteindre la lumière. À peine avait-il posé sa tête sur son oreiller qu'il s'endormit.

Duo ne travaillait jamais le vendredi matin mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se lever tôt. Et ce fameux 28 mars ne dérogea pas à la règle. À peine levé, le jeune homme se sentait excité comme une puce, fébrile, angoissé, euphorique… Il ne savait même plus quoi penser.

Pour se changer les idées, il décida d'aller faire un petit footing. Il enfila son survêtement, laça ses baskets, s'empara de son Mp3 et partit courir. Une heure plus tard, il était de retour dans son appartement et fila immédiatement sous la douche. L'eau tiède le débarrassa de sa sueur et se chargea de finir de lui remettre les idées en place. Il enfila son peignoir, laissant ses longs cheveux séchés tout seuls et se prépara un copieux petit déjeuner qu'il alla déguster sur sa terrasse. Il faisait doux, le soleil perçait à travers quelques petits nuages. Cela allait être une belle journée…

Après cela, il décida de relire les questions qu'il avait préparé puis en étant sûr qu'il était à l'aise et allait bien s'en tirer, il décida de s'occuper un peu de sa personne et se dirigea donc vers son placard qu'il fixa intensément pendant vingt bonnes minutes avant de se décider.

Il en était à la confection délicate de sa natte quand la sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit. C'est donc avec sa tresse à moitié faite dans une main et un élastique dans l'autre qu'il finit par répondre.

- Moui ?

_- Ca fait combien de temps que tu es dans ta salle de bain_ ? se moqua gentiment Trowa à l'autre bout du fil.

- Te fous pas de moi s'il te plait, j'aimerai bien t'y voir avec des cheveux de 1m30 de long ; grogna Duo.

Trowa sourit mais n'insista pas plus. Il sentait son ami sur les nerfs.

_- Je t'appelai pour te récapituler le déroulement de la journée._

- Vas-y.

_- Je t'attends à 15h30 à la médiathèque puis nous irons accueillir Quatre, Heero Yuy et une personne des Éditions Merquise à la gare à 16h. Leur train devrait arriver pour 16h15. Bon par contre, il y aura sûrement le maire et tout le gratin._

- Normal.

_- Une des personnes du service technique devrait se charger de leurs bagages et les déposer à l'hôtel. Pendant ce temps, nous les conduirons à la bibliothèque. Les filles se seront chargées de la mise en place de la bibliothèque et d'un petit goûter._

- Très bonne idée le goûter ! s'enthousiasma Duo qui avait enfin fini de batailler avec sa natte.

_- Morfale ! En attendant le début de la rencontre, je pense qu'il est important que l'on fasse connaissance et que l'on parle du déroulement de l'interview, notamment toi et Heero._

- Ok !

_- À 18h on ouvre les portes de la médiathèque, à 18h30 vous entrez en scène, à 19h15, il y aura les questions du public, à 19h30 la séance de dédicaces et à 20h au plus tard c'est terminé. Au fait, comment te sens-tu ?_

- J'ai eu le temps de me calmer depuis hier ; sourit Duo. Là, je suis surtout excité et impatient.

_- Tant mieux ! Bon je vais te laisser ; à tout à l'heure. Et surtout sois à l'heure ! _recommanda Trowa.

- T'inquiètes, je serais là ! Bye !

Une heure plus tard, Duo arriva sur sa moto, devant la médiathèque. Il était 15h30 pile! En enlevant son casque, il aperçut Trowa, déjà entouré du maire et sa suite. Il arriva à se frayer un passage entre toute cette clique pour parvenir à son supérieur et ami en pleine conversation avec Mr. Le Maire, homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, grisonnant, grand et sec mais charismatique.

- Bonjour Duo ! le salua le maire avec enthousiasme.

- Bonjour !

- T'es pile à l'heure ; lui murmura Trowa à l'oreille alors que le maire s'était tourné vers son élu à la culture.

- Ouais, j'ai eu quelques difficultés avec… ma garde robe.

- Difficultés qui ont l'air résolues ; sourit Trowa en examinant Duo de la tête aux pieds.

- Euh comment tu me trouves ? C'est pas trop ? s'angoissa Duo.

Après avoir longtemps hésité devant son placard, le jeune homme s'était décidé pour un pantalon moulant noir et une chemise en soie de la même couleur que ses yeux (cadeau de Trowa pour ses 23 ans). Après avoir choisi un ruban de la même couleur que sa chemise pour retenir sa natte et attaché autour de son cou, un pendentif argenté représentant une croix, il s'était déclaré satisfait de son look. Mais là, il attendait anxieusement la réponse de Trowa.

- Tu es à croquer ; conclut ce dernier en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ce n'est pas Heero Yuy que les gens vont regarder mais toi !

Duo rougit, légèrement gêné mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Et en effet, l'homme aux yeux verts était une fois de plus l'incarnation de la classe ! Vêtu d'un costume bleu foncé dont la veste était ouverte dévoilant ainsi un torse parfaitement moulé dans une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons n'étaient pas attachés ; Trowa était le parfait exemple que tout homme portant un costume ne ressemblait pas obligatoirement à un pingouin.

- Tu comptes faire virer homos tous les hétéros qui seront présents ou quoi ?

- Non pas tous… Un seul suffira ; répondit malicieusement Trowa.

- HEIN ! s'exclama Duo, sidéré. Ah parce que… avec Quatre… Tu aimerais que…

- Tu m'excuses mais je dois faire des recommandations aux filles avant d'aller à la gare; se déroba le jeune homme en riant.

- Hein ! Ah non ! Trowa reviens ici! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Trowa !

Malheureusement pour Duo, il se fit attraper par l'adjoint à la culture qui lui prit la tête avec un discours tout préparé sur les bienfaits des rencontres d'auteurs, de l'ambiance conviviale, de l'intérêt culturel…

Et quand le jeune bibliothécaire réussit à s'en débarrasser, il était l'heure de partir et il était bien trop excité pour interroger son directeur sur sa vie amoureuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient une dizaine de personnes à former le comité d'accueil de Heero Yuy et à voir le train entrer au même instant en gare.

- Ouf, pile à l'heure ! souffla le maire.

Mais ils auraient pu se permettre d'avoir dix minutes de retard car ce n'est qu'au bout de ce laps de temps que Trowa sursauta :

- Les voilà…

Duo se crispa, mort d'angoisse tandis qu'approchait vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, un jeune homme blond vêtu d'un costume de couleur crème, accompagné d'un asiatique dans un ensemble en lin de couleur noir.

- Trowa ! sourit le blond en tendant la main vers le responsable de la médiathèque. Je suis ravi de vous revoir.

- Moi de même… Quatre…

Bien qu'affreusement chamboulé, Duo nota dans un coin de sa tête que le dénommé Quatre avait des yeux incroyablement clairs, yeux dans lesquels était en train de se noyer son meilleur ami.

Le maire prenant très à cœur son rôle d'hôte, rompit les retrouvailles de Trowa et Quatre en s'emparant de la main de ce dernier et en la serrant vivement :

- Enchanté ! Enchanté ! Je suis réellement enchanté de faire votre connaissance !

- Le plaisir est partagé ; répondit chaleureusement Quatre avec un sourire qu'un homme aux yeux verts qualifia de « craquant ».

- Quatre, laissez- moi vous présenter Duo Maxwell, mon responsable jeunesse et meilleur ami; intervint Trowa. Duo, je te présente Quatre Winner, l'agent littéraire de Heero Yuy.

- Enchanté ! dirent les deux hommes d'une même voix en se souriant.

Duo compris immédiatement qu'il allait parfaitement bien s'entendre avec le beau blond.

- Permettez-moi de vous présenter … commença Quatre en désignant l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

- Et voici sans doute Mr Yuy ! l'interrompit le maire en tournant son regard vers l'asiatique.

À cette remarque, Duo porta son attention sur ce jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes et au regard impénétrable. Il ne s'imaginait franchement pas Heero Yuy ainsi. À la phrase du maire, l'asiatique sourit.

- Désolé de vous décevoir mais je ne suis pas Heero. Je me nomme Wufei Chang et suis le responsable des fictions jeunesse aux éditions Merquise.

- Oooh ; ne put que dire le Maire. Je suis vraiment confus, veuillez m'excuser ! Mais je suis ravi de vous rencontrer Mr Chang.

Wufei s'inclina poliment devant toutes les personnes présentes.

- Pardonnez mon indiscrétion ; continua le maire. Mais où est Mr Yuy ?

- Il devait passer un coup de téléphone à son éditeur, il va arriver. Ah ben, d'ailleurs le voilà !

Tous se tournèrent immédiatement à l'endroit que pointait Quatre- Duo encore plus rapidement que les autres au risque de se faire un torticolis. Mais là où il était censé y avoir un auteur pour la jeunesse, il ne vit qu'un jeune homme vêtu d'un jean noir, d'un pull à col roulé et d'une longue veste en cuir, noirs tous les deux. Autour de son cou, une fine chaîne en argent. Ce qui frappa Duo – si ce n'est des cheveux bruns complètement en bataille- fut les yeux de l'inconnu : une couleur trop foncé pour être du bleu mais trop claire pour du noir. Ce mec était d'une beauté à couper le souffle et si Duo n'avait pas été aussi préoccupé par repérer Heero Yuy dans la foule, il se serait bien attardé sur les gracieuses formes de l'inconnu.

Le jeune natté allait demander où était Mr Yuy lorsque le jeune homme décrit précédemment s'approcha de lui et tendit sa main en souriant :

- Mr Maxwell je suppose.

- Euh oui mais vous…

- Heero Yuy ; l'interrompit-il, évitant ainsi à Duo la honte de sa vie qui allait demander à qui il avait l'honneur.

Duo ne fut pas le seul à avoir la mâchoire qui se décrocha ! Il entendit même un bref « Waouh » venant de l'adjoint à la culture. Si il s'attendait à ça ! Il avait imaginé un homme d'une quarantaine d'années certes charmant mais plutôt grisonnant. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que Heero Yuy pouvait avoir environ son âge et ressembler à un mannequin !

- Vous ne vous attendiez peut-être pas à voir un homme de 25 ans dans la peau d'un auteur de la jeunesse ; dit Heero à Duo.

- Euh… Et bien, sachant qu'aucune photo de vous n'est parue, il était difficile de se faire une idée. Mais… effectivement je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! avoua franchement Duo.

Heero lui sourit d'une façon charmante avant d'aller saluer Trowa et le Maire, qui étaient tous les deux sous le choc. Quatre, Wufei et Heero avaient l'air très contents du petit effet qu'avait produit le jeune auteur.

Puis Trowa reprit les choses en main.

- Messieurs ; dit-il en s'adressant aux trois hommes. Une personne du service technique va déposer vos bagages à l'hôtel tandis que nous vous conduirons à la médiathèque où l'heure du début de la rencontre est fixée à 18h30. En attendant, un goûter vous sera proposé et vous pourrez vous reposer si vous le désirez. Est- ce que le programme vous convient ?

- C'est parfait ! répondit Quatre.

- Alors en route ! déclara joyeusement le maire.

Et tous se mirent en route pour la médiathèque ; Trowa et Quatre en tête discutant tranquillement, Wufei accaparé par l'adjoint à la culture et Heero en pleine discussion avec le maire. Le reste de la troupe suivait. Duo, bon dernier n'en revenait toujours pas et ressassait ses pensées lorsqu'il aperçut Heero se détacher du groupe et l'attendre.

- Euh… Mr Yuy, je…

- Heero.

- Pardon ?

- Appelles moi Heero. Je ne dois pas être bien plus âgé que toi, Duo…

Le natté fixa le jeune homme en face de lui. Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il était en train de parler à Heero Yuy, son auteur préféré! Il sursauta quand ce dernier s'approcha de lui et lui dit le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Tu as des yeux magnifiques Duo…

- Heu… je… merci ; balbutia le jeune homme dont les joues devinrent couleur pivoine.

Et Heero sourit une nouvelle fois avant de lui dire :

- On devrait se dépêcher ! J'ai hâte de voir votre médiathèque !

- Oui ! acquiesça Duo.

Et tous les deux activèrent le pas afin de rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Duo était sur son petit nuage. Heero Yuy, l'auteur jeunesse le plus célèbre au monde lui avait dit qu'il avait des yeux magnifiques !

« Heero » ; murmura t-il. Et jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne parviennent à la bibliothèque, il ne cessa de se répéter ce doux prénom.

**À suivre…**

TADAM ! Alors ce 2ème chapitre ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Il est pas craquant comme tout notre écrivain pour la jeunesse ? J'en connais pas beaucoup des aussi mignons ! lol !

Dans le 3ème chapitre, vous aurez bien entendu le déroulement de la rencontre, un moment avec Quatre et Trowa (youpiiiii !) et un dîner !

Bisous à tous

Lwella


	3. Un auteur pas comme les autres

**Auteur** : Lwella

**Base** : Le magnifique univers de Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer** : Le Papa Noyel n'a pas été gentil, il ne m'a pas apporté mes pilotes préférés à Noël :-(

**Couples** : Surprise ! Mais c'est pas trop difficile à deviner.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents** (je crois que c'est de rigueur vu le temps qu'il s'est écoulé) :

Duo est responsable du secteur jeunesse en bibliothèque, et travaille sous la coupe du sublime et sexy (comment ça, je m'emballe ?!) Trowa, qui est également son meilleur ami. Duo est complètement accro aux livres d'Heero Yuy, un auteur très mystérieux… Trowa, connaissant (très bien) l'agent littéraire de ce dernier, Quatre Winner, lance l'idée d'inviter Heero Yuy à une rencontre avec le public, au plus grand bonheur de son responsable jeunesse. Et après, maints préparatifs et conversations, tout est prêt pour accueillir Heero Yuy, qui se révèle être complètement différent de ce à quoi Duo s'attendait… Et là, ils sont donc en route pour la médiathèque.

**Note** : Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer… Je devrai peut-être me mettre à genoux et m'excuser platement ! Oui voilà, c'est bien ça ! 1000 excuses pour ce retard (que je ne qualifierai même plus de retard moi : 6 mois ! Faudrait que je me renseigne si on gagne un prix de retard lol).

Merci à vous d'avoir été aussi patients ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre 3, ne vous décevra pas parce que j'en ai vraiment bavé !

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews et plus particulièrement à **SNT59** et à **Raziel**, auxquelles, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de répondre.

Un petit clin d'œil à **Noan** également qui m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il était temps que mon inspiration revienne ! Merci à toi !

**Avertissement** : Chaud devaaaaaaaaaant ! Trowa et Quatre sont à l'honneur dans ce chapitre 3 ! HOT !

**Chap.3 : Interview, dîner et autres petites choses…**

Wufei commençait à s'inquiéter de la distance qui leur restait à parcourir avant d'atteindre la médiathèque quand soudain, cette dernière apparut derrière une rangée de saules pleureurs. Étant passionné d'architecture, le chinois observa attentivement chaque façade, chaque fenêtre, chaque angle du bâtiment tout en avançant vers celui-ci, avec le reste du groupe.

- Impressionnant ! souffla t-il. Une véritable œuvre architecturale, de design et de technicité.

Il fut encore plus ébahi par l'intérieur et était en train d'admirer l'aménagement des rayonnages quand il fut tiré de son observation par l'arrivée de trois jeunes femmes. Trowa présenta donc Heero, Quatre et Wufei à Hilde, Réléna et Catherine.

Les filles restèrent aussi stupéfaites que Duo quand elles découvrirent le jeune écrivain.

- « Waouh ! » pensa Catherine, en tentant de se souvenir qu'elle était mariée à un homme merveilleux et était maman d'une adorable petite fille.

- « Oh mon Dieu ! C'est impossible d'être aussi beau ! C'est un véritable Apollon ! » pensa Réléna. « Et les deux autres hommes qui l'accompagne sont loin d'être en reste ».

- « Putain, c'te bombe ! » fit Hilde, toujours très délicate. « J'adore son look : classe mais sexy en même temps. Et ce corps… Miam ! J'ai la nette impression qu'il est tout à fait au goût de Duo ».

Mais la jeune femme fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Mr. le Maire qui s'excusait de ne pas rester car des affaires importantes l'attendait mais qu'il serait bien évidemment à l'heure pour la rencontre.

Une fois tous les élus partis, Trowa conduisit le groupe à l'étage. Quand ce beau monde fut rassemblé autour d'une tasse de café et de petits gâteaux, Trowa leur expliqua avec précision le déroulement de la rencontre, tout en s'adressant plus particulièrement à Heero qui l'écoutait attentivement.

- Comme vous le savez, la personne qui aurait dû vous interviewez a eu un empêchement. C'est donc Duo, qui s'en chargera. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Pas du tout ; affirma le jeune auteur avec un grand sourire.

- « Raaah mais qu'il arrête de sourire » ; gémit Duo. « C'est pas possible d'avoir un sourire aussi craquant »

- Bien ; reprit Trowa. Je crois qu'il est nécessaire que vous voyiez tous les deux ensemble le déroulement de l'interview.

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent et après avoir fini leur tasse de café se mirent immédiatement au travail.

Les autres pour ne pas les déranger s'éparpillèrent aux quatre coins de la médiathèque : Trowa et Quatre passèrent dans le bureau du directeur, Catherine en profita pour téléphoner chez elle, Réléna accepta de faire visiter le bâtiment à Wufei et Hilde pour décompresser se mit à écouter son MP3.

Duo, qui appréhendait un peu ce premier tête à tête avec Heero Yuy finit par se détendre. En effet, lors de leur séance de travail, le jeune auteur se révéla très agréable, consciencieux et professionnel.

- Tu as fait du très bon boulot, Duo ; le complimenta Heero. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'une personne puisse me connaître aussi parfaitement seulement en ayant lu mes livres et les quelques lignes de ma biographie.

Duo rougit jusqu'au bout de sa natte ! Il n'allait quand même pas lui avouer qu'à force de lire ses livres, il avait fini par en idéaliser l'auteur qui se révélait être encore plus parfait qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

- Euh, je vais prévenir Trowa que nous avons terminé ! s'excusa t-il, légèrement troublé et se levant brusquement pour se diriger vers le bureau de son patron.

Duo remarqua que quelque chose clochait quand il s'approcha du bureau de Trowa.

En effet, la porte était entrebâillée et bizarrement, aucun bruit de voix ne se faisait entendre alors que Quatre aurait dû également se trouver dans la pièce. Pris d'une intuition, Duo poussa délicatement la porte, sans bruit. Et il se figea net en découvrant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui ! Trowa était appuyé, de dos, contre son bureau, ses mains tenant en coupe le visage de Quatre qu'il était en train… d'embrasser ! Le jeune agent littéraire répondait ardemment au baiser, pressé contre le corps de Trowa, une main autour de la taille de ce dernier et l'autre posée sagement sur le bureau.

Duo était bouche bée !

- « J'avais bien compris que Quatre plaisait à Tro mais pas à ce point là » ; se dit-il.

Estimant en avoir déjà trop vu, le jeune natté referma doucement la porte et se recula lentement. Mais il faillit hurler de peur quand il heurta quelque chose derrière lui. Heureusement une main fut plus rapide que lui et se posa sur sa bouche. Duo paniqua une demi-seconde ; temps qui s'écoula avant qu'une voix ne lui murmure à l'oreille, ce qui occasionna à Duo un long frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Chut ! Il ne faudrait pas les déranger…

Duo fit immédiatement volte face faisant voltiger sa natte au visage de son « agresseur ».

- Ouch !

Et Duo se trouva nez à nez avec… Heero Yuy qui se tenait le nez d'une main.

- On peut dire que tu as un sacré coup droit de la natte.

- Oh euh… je… désolé ! Vraiment pardon ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faisiez derrière moi ?

- La même chose que toi. J'espionnai Trowa et Quatre. Et je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer.

- Euh, on devrait peut-être s'éloigner du bureau.

Heero acquiesça et ils se réfugièrent dans le bureau de Duo.

- Ca va votre… ton nez ? s'enquit le natté, affreusement gêné.

- Oui ça va mais tu as une sacrée masse de cheveux.

Duo sourit, penaud.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

- Comment as-tu su pour Trowa et Quatre ?

- Disons que j'ai un agent littéraire plutôt démonstratif en ce qui concerne ses sentiments. La première fois qu'il m'a parlé de Trowa Barton, j'ai bien cru qu'il avait rencontré la 8ème merveille du monde. Et quand il m'a parlé de cette rencontre dans votre médiathèque, il aurait été capable de me tuer si j'avais refusé, le privant ainsi de revoir Trowa Barton. J'étais curieux de voir celui qui le mettait dans cet état. Et je dois avouer qu'il n'avait en rien exagéré ; Trowa est un homme d'une grande classe.

- Quatre aussi a de la classe. Peut-être est ce pour cela qu'ils s'attirent… Mais en attendant, il est clair que ton agent littéraire fait un effet monstre à mon patron. Tu aurais dû le voir quand je le taquinait à propos de Quatre : soit il rougissait comme une collégienne, soit il esquivait la question. Et tout à l'heure, quand ils se sont revus à la gare, Trowa était carrément troublé.

Duo hésita un instant avant de continuer :

- Tu… tu crois que ça pourrait vraiment marcher entre eux ? s'enquit-il.

- Eux seuls pourront nous le dire ; répondit Heero, un brin mystérieux.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Trowa, aucun bruit ne filtrait.

Le jeune homme avait délaissé à regret les lèvres de Quatre et avait tendrement posé son front contre le sien, plongeant ainsi son intense regard dans les jolis yeux bleus de son vis à vis.

- Excuse moi de t'avoir embrassé si brusquement ; finit par dire Trowa. Mais j'en avais vraiment envie…

- Ne t'excuses pas. Moi aussi, j'en avais envie.

De nouveau un silence, puis…

- Trowa ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés ?

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrai oublier la pire soirée de ma vie ! gémit Trowa.

- C'est sûr qu'être invité par les éditions Merquise et n'y connaître personne, ce n'est pas l'idéal.

- A chaque fois que j'engageai une conversation, c'était forcément avec des éditeurs imbus d'eux mêmes et méprisants face à mon statut de bibliothécaire. J'ai fini par me poser dans un coin avec ma coupe de champagne et ne plus décrocher un mot, jusqu'à ce que deux personnes arrivent vers moi…

- Zechs et moi ; dit Quatre en souriant.

- En effet et du coup, ma soirée s'est illuminée

- Dis Trowa ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu crois au coup de foudre ?

- J'ai envie d'y croire, oui ; répondit Trowa en souriant et en embrassant Quatre à nouveau.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se sourirent, complices. Puis Trowa jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Oulà, c'est déjà 17h30 ! On va y aller autrement le public risque de s'impatienter.

Quatre acquiesça et tous les deux sortirent du bureau.

Ce fut Hilde qui alla prévenir Duo et Heero Yuy que Trowa souhaitait voir toute l'équipe.

- Ok, on arrive Hildie !

Duo récupéra la feuille où il avait noté toutes les questions de l'interview mais se faisant, il fit tomber une autre une pile de feuilles !

- Oh merde !

Le natté se baissa pour ramasser la pagaille qu'il avait mis ; Heero l'y aida. Mais soudain, ce dernier bloqua sur une des feuilles et Duo n'eut plus qu'à finir de ranger tout seul.

Heero finit par se relever, tenant toujours à la main la feuille de papier.

- Duo ?

- Mmmh ? répondit nonchalamment ce dernier, les yeux rivés sur ses questions.

- Tu dessines depuis longtemps ?

Le jeune bibliothécaire sursauta à cette question et comprit en voyant un de ces derniers dessins entre les mains d'Heero.

- Depuis que je sais tenir un stylo je crois mais bon, c'est juste pour faire passer le temps. Le dessin est un loisir pour moi.

Heero ne tint pas compte de sa réponse et embraya sur un autre question :

- As-tu déjà montré tes dessins ?

- Bah oui ; ma famille et mes amis ont la chance d'en recevoir un à chacun de leur anniversaire. Ma mère en a tellement, qu'elle ne sait plus où les mettre.

Le jeune écrivain sourit mais insista :

- Je voulais surtout savoir si tu les avais proposé à un illustrateur ou à une maison d'édition ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Qui voudrait de ces quelques gribouillis…

- « Ce sont loin d'être des gribouillis, Duo… » ; pensa Heero

Mais il préféra mettre fin à la conversation, de peur de froisser le jeune homme. Il conclut donc par une simple phrase.

- Tu as beaucoup de talent, Duo. Tes dessins sont purs…

- Merci. Si tu aimes ce dessin, tu peux le prendre.

Heero ne se fit pas prier et s'empara de la feuille où était représenté, à l'encre de chine, deux enfants assis près d'une rizière et où seuls quelques détail étaient peints à l'aquarelle.

Tous les deux finirent par rejoindre le groupe qui était dans une conversation très animée.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Duo.

- On a un petit problème ; lui répondit Réléna. Vu le monde qui se presse devant les portes de la médiathèque, nous avons peur que toutes ne rentrent pas dedans. Là, on cherche une solution.

Et la solution vint du calme Wufei :

- Et si la rencontre se faisait dehors…

- Pardon ?

- Il fait beau et vous avez un sublime petit parc ; pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Un silence accueillit l'idée.

- C'est original ; finit par dire Duo.

- Ca pourrait être agréable ; renchérit Hilde.

- Nous n'aurions besoin que d'une table et de deux chaises pour Mr. Yuy et Duo ; fit remarquer Catherine s'attardant sur les détails pratiques. Si on prévient rapidement le service technique, ils peuvent nous installer en dix minutes, des enceintes et nous fournir des micros.

- Je ne pense pas que les gens rechignent à s'asseoir sur l'herbe ; intervint Réléna.

- Heero, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Quatre à son ami.

- Ca me va ! répondit celui-ci, un grand sourire aux lèves.

- Et bien si tout le monde est d'accord, il ne me reste plus qu'à prévenir le public de cet imprévu ; dit Trowa en s'exécutant immédiatement.

Peu de protestations accueillirent ce changement et rapidement les gens allèrent se placer autour de la table et des deux chaises qu'avait installé une personne du service technique.

Dans l'agitation, Trowa prit son responsable jeunesse à part et lui dit :

- Duo, veilles à ce que tous les enfants soient bien devant !

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et en profita pour parler joyeusement avec les gamins. Et quand il eut terminé, il était l'heure…

Le jeune bibliothécaire attendait sur le pas de la porte principale de la bibliothèque, Heero à ses côtés, tandis que Trowa faisait son discours. Et c'est à cet instant que Duo se rendit compte qu'il était mort de trac ! Il devait y avoir au moins 400 personnes dehors, plus une dizaine de journalistes choisis scrupuleusement par Quatre. Quant à la star de la journée, il semblait parfaitement détendu et parlait tranquillement avec Wufei. Mais quand Duo, à force de trembler fit tomber ses feuillets, Heero les lui ramassa et lui dit gentiment :

- Duo, calmes toi. Tout va bien se passer. Nous avons travaillé l'interview ensemble. Tout est parfait, d'accord ?

Duo finit par acquiescer et Heero lui sourit.

- … Je vous demande donc d'accueillir Heero Yuy.

- C'est à vous ; dit Wufei. En piste !

A peine, Heero et Duo eurent-ils mit un pied en dehors de la médiathèque, qu'un véritable concert de cris et d'applaudissements se déclencha. Les deux jeunes hommes gagnèrent donc l'estrade sous les acclamations des 400 personnes présentes, avant de leur faire face.

Duo jeta un coup d'œil à Trowa qui avait rejoint Quatre, Wufei et les filles de l'équipe, et qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, signe de stress chez son directeur. Puis le natté se tourna vers Heero. L'écrivain semblait légèrement anxieux mais quand son électrisant regard bleu croisa celui de Duo, il lui sourit. Il sembla soudain au jeune bibliothécaire que tout allait bien se passer et grâce au sourire que Heero venait de lui adresser, il eut le courage de commencer.

- Bonjour à tous ! Merci d'avoir répondu si nombreux à cette rencontre organisée par la médiathèque. Tout cela, n'aurait pas été possible sans le conseil municipal, l'aide des éditions Merquise, de vous tous bien évidemment et de celui pour lequel nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui… Permettez moi de vous présenter Heero Yuy !

Un véritable tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata et Heero salua gracieusement la foule. Duo eut bien du mal à faire revenir le calme. Puis, après avoir pris une grande inspiration et s'être tourné vers Heero, Duo se lança dans l'interview.

- Tout d'abord, Mr Yuy, permettez-moi de vous remercier une nouvelle fois d'être parmi nous aujourd'hui. Nous apprécions votre présence à sa juste valeur tant elle est rare dans les médias. Est ce un choix de votre part ?

- Un choix, je ne sais pas mais ma propre décision, ça c'est évident. En effet, vous ne me verrez jamais dans une quelconque émission littéraire télévisuelle. Tout d'abord, parce que la moitié des séquences auront été coupées au montage si l'invité s'emballe trop. Et deuxièmement, il faut avouer que c'est franchement barbant !

L'auditoire éclata de rire.

- Je préfère ce qui naturel, brut, en direct ; repris Heero. C'est pour cela que je préfère me tourner vers la radio. Les émissions sont généralement en direct et destinée à un public plus large.

- Mais le fait de refuser une interview télé, n'est-il pas un problème d'image ? Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'avec un physique tel que le votre, n'auriez vous pas peur que vos livres se vendent non plus pour leur qualité mais pour vous ?

Heero esquissa un sourire :

- Merci pour le compliment mais vous savez, je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème d'image. Le cercle des écrivains ne fonctionne heureusement pas comme celui des artistes tels que les chanteurs ou les comédiens. Nous ne sommes pas catalogués « beau gosse littéraire ». Et puis si mon physique plait c'est surtout que j'ai commencé à écrire relativement tôt et que je suis plus jeune que la plupart des écrivains d'aujourd'hui. Mais je suis persuadé que Shakespeare était très beau à mon âge.

De nouveaux rires éclatèrent dans le public.

- En ce qui concerne mon physique, je vais vous raconter une anecdote. C'était il y a trois ans, je venais de terminer un album pour enfants « Le Gromoll ». Malheureusement, ce titre ne rentrait pas dans la politique éditoriale de ma maison d'édition. J'ai donc fait preuve de culot et suis allé proposer mon manuscrit aux Editions Merquise. Et quand l'actuel directeur, Zechs Merquise m'a vu débarquer dans son bureau, il a soupiré et a dit : « Désolé monsieur mais vous avez dû vous tromper de porte ; l'agence de mannequin c'est l'immeuble en face ». Comme quoi même un éditeur de renom peut se dire que belle gueule et talent ne sont pas compatibles.

- En parlant des Editions Merquise, qui est je le rappelle, votre actuelle maison d'édition, comment se passe votre collaboration avec eux ? Vous laissent-ils une importante marge de manœuvre ?

- Je dois faire attention à ce que je vais répondre car mon agent littéraire est présent et s'il m'entend critiquer les Editions Merquise, je vais en prendre pour mon grade.

Une fois de plus, des rires s'élevèrent et plusieurs têtes (féminines pour la plupart) se tournèrent vers Quatre.

La rencontre continua sur un ton bon enfant. Duo était sidéré par la facilité que possédait Heero à s'exprimer et à se mettre tous les gens dans la poche.

Et quand vint le moment de laisser la parole au public, ce fut un brouhaha de « moi », « moi », « Monsieur Yuy », « moi », « Heero »…

Duo tentait de désigner les gens de la façon la plus équitable qui soit. Les questions fusaient !

Certaines étaient très pertinentes :

- Comment vivez vous la célébrité à 25 ans ? demanda un vieux monsieur.

- Plutôt bien ma foi. Je ne me considère pas comme célèbre mais comme une personne ayant la chance de faire un métier qu'elle aime. Vous savez, je fais mes courses comme tout le monde et il m'arrive, comme tout le monde, d'oublier mon parapluie les jours de pluie. Je ne suis pas harcelé par les médias et à chaque fois que je rencontre des journalistes, nos conversations sont très courtoises. Quant à mes fans, si je peux me permettre de les appeler ainsi, leur enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir même si parfois il peuvent être extravagants. De toute façon, si j'en venais à prendre la grosse tête, ma famille, mes amis et mon agent littéraire me remettrait bien vite sur le droit chemin.

- Votre environnement familial vous a t-il encouragé à écrire ? demanda une adolescente.

- Je suis fils unique. Ce sont mes parents qui m'ont enseigné le goût de la lecture. Mon père est professeur de littérature à l'université et ma mère est bibliothécaire. J'ai suivi une formation littéraire tout en ne cessant d'écrire tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Je ne faisais jamais lire ce que j'écrivais tellement cela me semblait mauvais, jusqu'au jour où j'ai eu LE déclic. Mes parents m'ont toujours encouragé à faire ce que je désirais le plus au monde.

- Quand est ce que sort votre prochain livre ? s'enquit un petit garçon au troisième rang.

- Oulà bonhomme, tu me poses une colle. J'ai un doute sur la date là. Je vais me faire tuer par mon agent littéraire ; plaisanta Heero. Non sérieusement, le deuxième tome du « Tigre d'argent » sort le 30 avril. Donc il va encore falloir que tu patientes un mois et deux jours.

Mais au milieu de ces questions intelligentes, d'autres l'étaient un peu moins. Une ébranla particulièrement Duo.

- Êtes-vous célibataire? Minauda une jeune femme blonde que Duo détesta immédiatement.

Heero regarda Quatre, attendant son autorisation. Son agent littéraire acquiesça.

- Oui…

- Bon, je crois qua ça va suffire pour les questions ; intervint brusquement Duo.

Des murmures de protestations se firent entendre, bien vite réprimés quand Duo annonça que Heero Yuy allait dès à présent dédicacer ses livres.

Et là, ce fut une véritable cohue. Duo eut bien du mal à s'en dégager et à regagner un endroit calme près d'un saule pleureur. C'est là que Trowa le trouva. Le beau brun lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Tu t'es débrouillé comme un chef ! affirma t-il radieux.

- Merci ! sourit Duo en retour.

Mais les deux amis n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger davantage car Trowa était demandé par le maire.

Une fois son ami parti, Duo observa la foule qui se pressait autour d'Heero : gamins de tous âges, jeunes filles, parents ou grands-parents ; tous semblaient fascinés par le jeune auteur qui distribuait sourires et dédicaces. Et il y avait vraiment de quoi être fasciné !

- Il te plaît on dirait.

- HILDE !

- C'est vrai qu'il est absolument canon ; tu peux te vanter d'avoir très bon goût.

- HILDE !

- Oui, c'est bien mon prénom. Enfin Duo, qu'est ce que tu attends exactement ? Je t'ai connu plus entreprenant !

- Peut-être, mais là c'est différent ! rétorqua Duo. Il est écrivain à succès, riche, fréquente les cercles littéraires très privés, est connu par des milliers de personnes, a un immense talent… Moi, je ne suis qu'un simple bibliothécaire…

- Depuis quand la différence sociale t'effraie t-elle ?

- Ce n'est pas seulement ça, Hilde ; soupira le natté.

- Quoi alors ?!

- Enfin, regarde le, il est tellement… inaccessible…

- Oui et bien en attendant, Monsieur Inaccessible vient de lever ses divins yeux sur toi, alors sois gentil, et fais lui un sourire !

A ces mots, Duo releva vivement la tête pour rencontrer un regard bleu perçant. Améthystes et cobalts s'affrontèrent un instant avant qu'Heero ne rompe le contact par un clin d'œil.

Réléna et Catherine étaient sidérées ! Jamais elles n'avaient vu autant de monde à la médiathèque. Une joyeuse foule se pressait autour du héros de la journée, des personnes se promenaient dans le parc parlant littérature et d'autres déambulaient entres les rayonnages de la médiathèque.

Après s'être acquitté de sa tâche auprès du maire, Trowa chercha Quatre du regard et finit par le trouver, un verre de cidre à la main et… accaparé par deux femmes qui le draguaient ouvertement ! Le jeune directeur haussa un sourcil et se dirigea à grands pas vers le petit groupe. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il entoura familièrement l'épaule de Quatre et fit un grand sourire aux deux harpies :

- Veuillez me pardonner mesdemoiselles mais je souhaiterai vous emprunter Mr. Winner.

- Oh mais biiiiien sûuuur ! minaudèrent-elles en reconnaissant le directeur de la médiathèque. Nous ne pouvons riiien vous refuser Mr Barton.

Trowa esquissa un sourire crispé tandis que Quatre se retenait pour ne pas exploser de rire. Les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent des deux admiratrices et se retrouvèrent dans un coin un peu à l'écart, près du rayon des contes.

- Alors comme ça « nous ne pouvons riiiien vous refuser Mr Barton » ; ironisa Quatre.

- Ne m'en parle pas ; soupira Trowa. Ces deux harpies sont sœurs et viennent une fois par semaine à la bibliothèque pour tenter d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Duo ou moi.

À ces mots, Quatre sourit :

- Je ne me doutais pas que le métier de bibliothécaire était si éprouvant mais cela prouve au moins une chose…

Devant l'air interrogateur de l'homme aux yeux verts, il ajouta, charmeur :

- Que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir remarqué que tu es très bel homme… Il va falloir que je surveille tout ça, Mr Barton !

Si il n'y aurait pas eu autour d'eux 400 personnes et une dizaine de journalistes, Trowa aurait fondu sur les lèvres de Quatre sans hésiter mais dans les conditions actuelles, il ne put qu'esquisser un tendre sourire.

- Quand est-ce que tu pars ? finit-il par demander, l'anxiété perçant dans sa voix.

- Et bien, je vais attendre que Heero finisse ses dédicaces puis je pense que nous rentrerons à l'hôtel.

Mais il ajouta en voyant de l'hésitation se reflétait sur le visage de Trowa :

- … à moins que tu n'ais autre chose à me proposer…

- J'ai invité toute l'équipe de la médiathèque à venir dîner chez moi, ce soir et… je voulais savoir si tu aurais aimé te joindre à nous…

Un sourire radieux éclaira le visage de Quatre.

- Avec plaisir ! répondit-il.

Ce fut au tour de Trowa de sourire. Il s'empara discrètement de la main droite de celui qui venait de lui voler son cœur tandis que ce dernier plongeait ses deux turquoises dans son regard.

- Je passerai tout de même à l'hôtel pour me changer, je vous rejoindrai après. Cela te convient-il ?

- C'est parfait.

- Il faudra tout de même que tu me fasses un plan pour que je parvienne jusqu'à chez toi.

Trowa sourit et demanda à Quatre de se retourner. Le jeune homme s'exécuta, surpris.

- Tu vois la maison de l'autre côté de la rue avec la terrasse en bois et la glycine rampant sur le mur ?

- Oui ?

- Et bien c'est là que j'habite.

- Ooh ! Ca semble ravissant ! admira Quatre.

Trowa allait répondre quand Hilde hurla son prénom à l'autre bout de la médiathèque !

- TROWAAAAA ! On a besoin de toi pour la photo pour le journal de la ville !

Le jeune homme soupira, l'air désolé.

- Excuse-moi…

- Ce n'est pas grave, vas-y. Et puis nous nous voyons ce soir de toute façon ; le consola Quatre.

- Oui… Ah et n'hésites pas à demander à Mr Yuy et Mr Chang si ils veulent se joindre à nous.

- C'est une bonne idée. Je leur proposerai.

- TROWAAAAA !

- Dépêches toi ; le pressa gentiment le beau blond. Hilde va devenir folle. À ce soir.

- À ce soir…

Et Trowa finit par retourner à ses obligations à regret, sous le tendre regard de Quatre.

Au bout d'une demi heure, la foule commença à se disperser et quelques instants plus tard, Heero finissait ses dédicaces.

Il fut rapidement rejoint par son agent littéraire qui lui souffla à l'oreille le programme de la soirée. Le jeune homme acquiesça et chercha du regard Duo, qu'il trouva en pleine discussion avec Wufei. Ce dernier voyant son ami se diriger vers eux, s'interrompit :

- Tu as fini Heero ?

- Oui, je ne sens plus ma main ! plaisanta t-il.

Puis le beau métis se tourna vers Duo :

- Je tenais à te remercier sincèrement Duo. J'ai passé un agréable moment ici et c'est en partie dû à toi.

- Ah… euh et bien merci ; bafouilla le responsable du secteur jeunesse. Je dois dire que j'ai vraiment été honoré de te rencontrer et…

- Heero ! Wufei ! cria Quatre à l'autre bout du parc. On va y aller !

- On arrive ! répondit Heero.

Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Duo.

- Et bien nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard. A ce soir Duo !

Et sur un dernier clin d'œil, Heero rejoignit Quatre, accompagné de Wufei ; laissant un jeune bibliothécaire complètement abasourdi !

- Comment ça à ce soir ?! TROWA !

Alerté par les cris de son meilleur ami, Trowa lui fournit une explication claire.

- Je les ai invité à se joindre à nous ce soir.

- WHAT ?! Tu as invité Heero Yuy pour dîner ?!!

- Et bien oui. Il y a un problème ?

- Aucun ; absolument aucun ! répondit Duo, la tête dans les nuages.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que deux heures plus tard, Duo débarqua chez Trowa où se trouvaient déjà Catherine, Gabriel et leur petite Lise. Le natté fut accueilli avec joie par Flamme, le fidèle dalmatien de Trowa. Alors que le natté était en train de jouer avec Lise et Flamme, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Bien qu'il sache que Heero les rejoindrait pour le dîner, Duo fut tout de même ébahi de le voir ici, dans le salon de Trowa, encadré par Quatre et Wufei. Vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un pull blanc à col roulé, il faisait encore plus jeune que son âge !

Dans les bras de Duo, Lise avait cessé de s'agiter et fixait les nouveaux venus.

Heero s'approcha d'eux, se baissa à la hauteur de Lise et lui sourit :

- Tu es vraiment très jolie toi !

Le compliment fut accueilli par un gazouillis de la fillette.

- C'est ta fille ? demanda Heero.

- Hein ?! Ma fille ?! Ah non, non ! Ce n'est pas ma fille mais celle de Catherine et Gabriel ; dit Duo en désignant les deux parents, près du canapé.

- Oh pardon ! Est-ce que je peux la prendre ? demanda l'écrivain à Cathy et Gabriel.

- Bien sûr ! sourit la jeune maman.

Heero tendit ses bras où Duo déposa précautionneusement Lise. La fillette, un peu inquiète de se retrouver dans des bras inconnus, chercha ses parents qui la rassurèrent d'un regard. Puis elle esquissa un geste étrange. Elle s'empara de la natte de Duo avant de lever les yeux vers Heero, qu'elle trouva fort à son goût.

- Est ce que tout le monde est là ? s'enquit Wufei.

- Non, il manque encore Hilde et Réléna ; répondit Trowa.

DING ! DONG !

- D'ailleurs les voilà !

Une fois l'apéritif consommé dans une ambiance très chaleureuse, un problème se posa au moment de passer à table. En effet, Lise se mit à pleurer quand Catherine voulut la reprendre afin qu'Heero mange librement. Mais la petite fille s'agrippait de toutes ses forces au pull de l'écrivain.

- Laissez la moi ; sourit Heero. Elle ne me dérange pas.

- Mais vous allez être gêné pour manger ; protesta Gabriel.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça mais veillez plutôt à me placer à côté de Duo car Lise n'a pas l'air de vouloir lâcher sa natte.

Mais Heero n'eut qu'à supporter l'entrée avec la petite fille dans ses bras. En effet, alors que Trowa et Hilde amenaient les spaghettis, Duo sentit la pression sur sa tresse se relâcher. En regardant à sa droite, il vit Lise, profondément endormie.

- Elle s'est endormie ; murmura t-il.

- Oui ; chuchota Heero.

Les deux hommes la contemplèrent jusqu'à ce que Gabriel ne se lève et prenne sa fille des bras d'Heero.

- Il est temps d'aller dormir on dirait ! sourit le jeune papa. Trowa, est-ce que je peux la coucher sur ton lit ?

- Bien sûr. Si il n'y a pas assez de coussins pour la caler, tu en trouveras d'autres dans la chambre d'amis.

- Merci.

Et Gabriel monta doucement les escaliers.

Le dîner continua donc sans Lise mais de façon tout aussi agréable. Wufei, Gabriel et Hilde s'étaient découvert une passion commune pour les jeux vidéos. Réléna et Catherine discutaient gaiement avec Quatre dont la main, sous la table caressait tendrement celle de Trowa qui écoutait la conversation en dévorant le beau blond des yeux. Flamme s'était endormi aux pieds de son maître.

Quant à Duo, bien que toujours fort intimidé par Heero, il avait fini par faire abstraction du statut du jeune homme et commençait même à se sentir à l'aise. Il faut dire que le jeune auteur faisait tout pour : il lui raconta des anecdotes hilarantes sur son métier, partagea ses autres passions : l'informatique et le sport. Il parla de tout et de rien, tout cela avec un sourire charmant. Duo apprit ainsi qu'il n'aimait pas les endives, qu'il s'était cassé deux fois la jambe gauche en faisant du ski, qu'une fan lui avait demandé de l'épouser en se déguisant en livre, que la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Quatre, tous les deux s'étaient engueulés…

Et petit à petit, Duo se détendit au plus grand plaisir d'Heero qui se permit de lui poser des questions sur lui et notamment sur ses dessins.

De l'autre côté de la table, Hilde parlait du dernier Final Fantasy avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'elle fit voltiger sa serviette sous la table. Elle se pencha pour la ramasser, tout en continuant sa discussion avec Gabriel et Wufei ; attrapa sa serviette et jeta un coup d'œil sous la table. Et là, elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise sur ce qu'elle vit. La jeune femme se releva… trop précipitamment :

BONG !

- Outch !

- Hilde, ça va ? s'enquit Gabriel voyant son amie se frotter vigoureusement le crâne pour faire disparaître la douleur.

Mais la brunette l'ignora, se mit brusquement debout et lança :

- Vous… Vous… !

Toute la table se tourna vers elle et la vit pointer un doigt accusateur sur Trowa et Quatre.

- Hilde, que t'arrive t-il ? demanda Duo, stupéfait devant la réaction de son amie.

- Il m'arrive que j'aurai aimé qu'un de mes amis me dise qu'il n'était plus célibataire !

- HEIN ?!

Tout le monde se tourna vers Trowa, aux côtés duquel Quatre semblait mal à l'aise.

- Hilde… commença leur hôte.

- Tutut ! Ne dis rien ! J'ai vu vos deux mains enlacées sous la table quand j'ai ramassé ma serviette.

Un silence incrédule accueillit cette déclaration.

- Trowa ? s'enquit Catherine.

- Ca nous est tombé dessus si soudainement, nous… ;commença le jeune homme.

- Tro, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier ! l'interrompit Duo.

Quatre remercia le natté d'un sourire puis ajouta :

- En effet, nous n'avons pas à nous justifier mais je préfèrerai être franc envers vous. Alors oui, Catherine, ton frère me plait et même plus que ça.

Et disant cela, le jeune agent littéraire s'empara de la main de Trowa, la déposa sur la table, à la vue de tous et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

Les personnes attablées les regardaient parfois avec incrédulité, parfois avec tendresse, parfois avec beaucoup d'amusement mais jamais avec animosité.

Réléna finit par mettre fin au silence en disant joyeusement :

- Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons !

Affirmation rapidement approuvée par Hilde et Catherine. Les garçons furent moins démonstratifs mais les sourires étaient sur toutes les lèvres et Trowa eu droit à un clin d'œil amical de la part de Duo.

Le repas continua donc à se dérouler normalement.

Après le dîner, il fut décidé de faire une partie de Trivial Pursuit. Les équipes furent rapidement constituées : Trowa et Quatre, Réléna et Catherine, Gabriel et Wufei et pour finir Hilde, Heero et Duo. La partie fut remporté haut la main par Catherine et Réléna, au plus grand désespoir de Wufei, de s'être fait battre par des « onnas ». Il faut dire que Catherine était incollable au Trivial Pursuit. Wufei demanda donc sa revanche et les deux équipes, ainsi que Hilde et Heero repartirent pour une partie de Trivial Pursuit. Pendant ce temps, Duo préféra discuter tranquillement avec son meilleur ami et Quatre, Flamme couché à ses pieds.

Alors que Trowa s'était résigné à préparer une deuxième tournée de café pour les joueurs du Trivial Pursuit, Quatre le rejoignit dans la cuisine. Leur hôte lui sourit tendrement.

- Heero commence à être crevé. Je pense que nous partirons quand Wufei se sera fait rétamer par Catherine ; annonça Quatre.

A ces mots, Trowa abandonna la cafetière et prit les mains de Quatre entre les siennes.

- Reste ici cette nuit. Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter maintenant.

- Moi non plus mais…

- Chut ! lui ordonna Trowa en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Quatre. Je n'accepterai aucun refus !

Quatre acquiesça en souriant et embrassa doucement Trowa avant de regagner le salon.

Dans le salon justement, la partie de Trivial Pursuit touchait à sa fin. Quatre chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Heero qui lui sourit et approuva d'un signe de tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un cri de désespoir retentit : l'équipe de Réléna et de Catherine venait une fois de plus de gagner la partie, au grand malheur de Wufei. Gabriel, Heero et Hilde, quant à eux, trouvaient la situation très comique.

Une fois que tout ce beau monde fut calmé, Hilde se leva.

- Bon les gens, c'est pas que je ne vous aime pas mais il est plus de deux heures du matin et je tombe de fatigue ! Alors si vous m'excuser, je vais me rentrer. Réléna tu veux que je te ramène ?

- Avec plaisir, je n'aurai pas eu la force de parcourir les 500 mètres qui me séparent de chez moi à pied !

- Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps ; dit à son tour Heero. En plus, en ce qui nous concerne, nous avons un train demain.

- Je vais y aller aussi Tro ; ajouta Duo.

- Et nous aussi ; dit Catherine. Il faut juste que l'on n'oublie pas notre fille dans ta chambre.

Tous se mirent à rire et ce fut Gabriel qui monta chercher Lise. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour, la petite fille profondément endormie entre ses bras.

- Sachez que j'ai été ravi de vous avoir à dîner ce soir ; dit Trowa, Quatre à ses côtés.

Puis le bibliothécaire, s'adressa plus particulièrement à Heero :

- Je viendrai vous dire au revoir à la gare demain.

Le jeune auteur acquiesça, tandis qu'il saluait Catherine et Gabriel.

- Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne soirée ; dit Wufei, sur le pas de la porte. Quatre, tu ne viens pas ?

- Hé bien… non ; rougit le jeune homme. Je passe la nuit ici…

- Ah ok ; sourit l'asiatique. A demain alors sur le quai de la gare !

- Bonne nuit tout le monde ! dit Trowa avant de refermer la porte et de se retrouver enfin seul avec Quatre.

Dans l'allée de la maison, Heero s'était attardé avec Duo, près de la moto de ce dernier.

- Belle bête ! constata t-il en admirant la moto.

- Merci !

- Duo ?

- Mmh ?

- J'ai adoré parler avec toi ce soir ; cela m'a permit de davantage te connaître.

- J'ai apprécié aussi ; répondit Duo.

- Est-ce que tu accompagnes Trowa à la gare demain. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire tout à l'heure, vu l'heure qu'il est.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Heero sourit.

- Hé bien à tout à l'heure alors.

- Bonne nuit; dit le jeune natté en démarrant sa moto.

- Bonne nuit Duo.

* * *

Une fois rentré dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Heero ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se leva, alluma la lampe de chevet et s'empara du dessin de Duo qui trônait sur la table de nuit, le contempla un instant et alla frapper contre la porte qui reliait sa chambre à celle de Wufei. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se permit d'entrer dans la chambre de son ami qui dormait paisiblement !

- Wufei ! le secoua Heero. WUFEI !

- Hein ! Quoi ? Keskisepass ?

- Regarde ça ! dit Heero, mettant le dessin sous le nez du chinois.

- Tain Heero ! Tu fais chier ! Ca peut pas attendre demain !

- Arrête de râler et regarde !

Wufei grommela encore pour le principe mais se tut en découvrant les traits peints sur une simple feuille de papier.

- Net, pur, original, une touche de couleurs, un trait sûr… constata t-il. Pas mal du tout. Tu l'as trouvé où ? demanda le chinois en redonnant la feuille à Heero.

- C'est un dessin de Duo ; sourit le jeune auteur. Dis, Wufei…

- Oulà, je te sens venir ; l'interrompit son ami. Je sais que l'on a toujours pas trouvé la personne qui illustrera ton prochain livre mais tu ne crois pas que tu t'emballes. Comment peux-tu juger le travail de Duo sur un seul dessin ?

- Wufei pour une fois, fais moi confiance !

- Mouais… Écoute, on en reparle tout à l'heure car à 3 heures du matin, je n'aspire qu'à une seule chose : dormir !

- Bonne nuit alors ; sourit Heero en regagnant sa chambre.

Et après avoir contemplé une dernière fois le dessin de Duo, il finit lui aussi par s'endormir.

* * *

Chez Trowa, le jeune homme finissait de remplir le lave vaisselle tandis que Quatre patientait en contemplant les photos qui ornaient le rebord de la cheminée : Catherine et Gabriel le jour de leur mariage, Lise âgée de quelques semaines, Hilde et Réléna encadrant Flamme,… Mais le regard turquoise s'arrêta sur une photo représentant Trowa et Duo, se tenant par l'épaule et souriant joyeusement.

- Tu sembles vraiment très proche de Duo ; fit remarquer Quatre à Trowa qui revenait au salon.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je le considère un peu comme mon petit frère, ayant également le rôle de meilleur ami ; sourit tendrement Trowa. Duo est une personne absolument formidable ; il compte beaucoup pour moi.

- Heureusement que je sais que ce n'est que ton meilleur ami, j'aurai pû être jaloux ; plaisanta Quatre.

- Mais tu n'as aucune raison de l'être ; lui murmura Trowa en l'entraînant dans un torride baiser.

Baiser qui ne tarda pas de les mener au premier étage devant les portes des deux chambres de la maison.

- Je dors dans quelle chambre ? demanda Quatre avec un sourire en coin.

- A toi de voir.

Quatre jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la chambre d'amis et s'attarda plus longuement dans la chambre claire de Trowa. Il se planta au milieu de la pièce et les bras croisés, signe d'une intense réflexion, finit par dire :

- Non décidément c'est celle-ci que je préfère.

- Bien ; dit Trowa en s'avançant vers lui. Mais je dois te tenir au courant que cette chambre est celle du maître des lieux.

- Vraiment ? fit Quatre, feignant la surprise. Et tu penses qu'il serait fâché si je lui demandai de partager son lit avec moi ?

- Assurément non.

Et les deux jeunes hommes finirent par éclater de rire suite à leur conversation.

Une fois remis de son fou rire, Quatre enlaça tendrement Trowa et posa sa tête contre le cou du jeune bibliothécaire.

- Je suis bien avec toi ; murmura t-il.

- Moi aussi ; lui répondit Trowa.

Et il finit de le rassurer en levant délicatement le doux visage vers lui pour le couvrir de baisers.

Tout doucement, Trowa poussa Quatre vers le lit qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce mais quand le dos du beau blond entra en contact avec les draps : COUIIIIIIIIIIIC !

- Aïe ! fit Quatre en s'emparant de quelque chose derrière son dos. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama t-il en brandissant une girafe en plastique.

- Ca c'est Sophie, le jouet préféré de Lise. Elle a dû l'oublier ; Catherine et Gabriel vont passer une très mauvaise nuit !… Bon, où en étions nous déjà ? ajouta Trowa, en jetant la girafe à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Tu m'embrassais je crois ; répondit Quatre taquin, en enlaçant le cou du brun pour qu'il se penche davantage vers lui.

Cela eut l'effet escompté : Trowa s'allongea doucement sur le beau blond, ayant préalablement ôté son pull. Les mains de Quatre purent ainsi faire connaissance avec le torse nu de Trowa, tandis que les mains de ce dernier couraient sur les hanches du jeune agent littéraire. Les lèvres de Trowa dévièrent rapidement vers la gorge offerte de Quatre, qui gémit un peu plus fort.

- Sensible au niveau du cou ; constata Trowa en esquissant un sourire contre cette délicieuse gorge.

- Mouiii ! Ne t'arrêtes surtout pas ; supplia Quatre.

Tout en continuant à dévorer de baisers le cou de Quatre, le bibliothécaire déboutonna habilement, un à un, les boutons de la chemise de ce dernier. Le pan de tissu ôté, découvrit un torse fin et couleur ivoire.

Trowa cessa tout mouvements subjugué par tant de grâce. Quatre frustré que son compagnon ait cessé ses divines caresses ouvrit les yeux. A cet instant même, il se sentit littéralement consumé par le désir qu'il put lire dans les yeux brillants de Trowa. Mais ce dernier recouvrit ses esprits et continua le déshabillage en règle de Quatre par son pantalon. Et alors qu'il ôtait ce tissu gênant, il se retrouva nez à nez avec des lignes d'encre noire sur cette peau si pâle. Sur la hanche droite du bel agent littéraire se déployaient les ailes d'un papillon.

- J'espère que les tatouages ne te coupent pas ta fougue ? l'interrogea Quatre.

- Au contraire. Je trouve ça très… érotique.

Trowa se fit un devoir de redessiner du bout des doigts le contour du tatouage. Quatre qui avait fermé les yeux sous ce doux contact, les rouvrit quand il sentit une langue taquine caresser à son tour sa hanche. Langue qui finit par descendre plus bas et s'arrêter à la lisière d'un boxer Calvin Klein qui ne fut bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir.

Le grand brun prit encore un instant pour contempler ce corps couleur ivoire et cette virilité qui s'offraient à lui. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille émotion devant un corps nu.

Alors qu'il retournait embrasser le ventre plat, Quatre lui releva doucement la tête et à la question muette de Trowa, il répondit :

- Je veux sentir ta peau contre ma peau. Toute ta peau.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de se débarrasser de son pantalon et de son boxer pour finir par recouvrir le corps de Quatre, qu'il parcourut de ses larges mains. Ce traitement ne semblait pas déplaire au beau blond qui laissait échapper des soupirs de bien-être. Le contact entre leurs deux corps avait généré une véritable tension électrique. Ainsi enlacés, les deux hommes sentaient parfaitement leur érection respective.

Trowa s'empara des lèvres de Quatre qu'il caressa de sa langue avant de réellement approfondir le baiser. Mais à cet instant, son futur amant voulait plus qu'un baiser torride et il le lui fit comprendre en prenant sa main et en la dirigeant vers son intimité. Trowa suivit le mouvement et quand il pénétra Quatre d'un doigt, son amant se tendit légèrement mais ne broncha pas. Même réaction pour le deuxième doigt. Mais avec le troisième, le grand brun atteignit la prostate faisant gémir Quatre de plaisir. Ce dernier faisait inconsciemment de larges mouvement afin d'être davantage en contact avec ces doigts qui faisaient de réelles merveilles à l'intérieur de lui.

- Ca va mon ange ? s'enquit Trowa.

Quatre le rassura d'un sourire et dit :

- Je voudrais te sentir en moi…

Trowa retira doucement ses doigts et remonta le long du corps de Quatre afin de parsemer son visage de tendres baisers. Et ce faisant, il plaça son sexe contre l'intimité de Quatre et le pénétra lentement. Quand il fut complètement en son amant, Trowa sentit qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa place. Doucement, il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient. Il n'osait pas aller trop vite de peur de blesser l'ange entre ses bras. Sauf que le soi-disant ange, bien que très touché par cette attention, en avait décidé autrement… Et de lui-même, il accéléra la cadence, leur arrachant à tout les deux un gémissement de plaisir. Alors qu'ils ralentissaient un instant le rythme, à l'interrogation, qu'il lut dans les yeux de Trowa, Quatre répondit

- Je ne suis pas en sucre.

Pour toute réponse, Trowa déposa un baiser sur la gorge pâle tout en pénétrant plus profondément son amant qui se cambra sous l'afflux de plaisir.

Leur étreinte devint passionnée et sauvage. Trowa s'était emparé de la virilité du beau blond et lui imposait la même cadence que ses pénétrations, produisant ainsi un double plaisir pour Quatre. Et au bout de quelques minutes d'un rythme soutenu, Quatre se laissa aller à la jouissance, qui ne tarda pas à provoquer celle de Trowa. Ils se libérèrent en criant le nom de l'autre.

Quatre à bout de souffle, tentait de reprendre ses esprits suite à cet orgasme. Allongé sur lui, son beau bibliothécaire avait une respiration aussi saccadée que la sienne.

- Waouh ! laissa échapper le jeune blond, complètement extatique.

Un malin sourire étira les lèvres de Trowa qui se leva légèrement afin de croiser le regard de Quatre. Il embrassa tendrement le front trempé de sueur avant de rouler sur le côté et d'attirer Quatre dans ses bras, qui vient s'y blottir avec plaisir.

Les deux amants se laissèrent rapidement emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

Trowa avait réglé son réveil sur 8h00 afin que lui et Quatre aient un peu de temps avant de se rendre à la gare. Mais le réveil n'eut pas le loisir de sonner car à 7h58, Trowa ouvrit les yeux et à 7h59, il éteignait le réveil, pensant qu'il y avait des manières plus douces de réveiller Quatre. A ses côtés, le jeune homme blond dormait encore, couché sur le ventre, les draps descendus jusqu'à sa chute de reins.

Le bibliothécaire contempla un moment ce corps parfait, posant sa main sur le dos de Quatre, caressant à loisir sa peau de pêche. Trowa aurait continué toute la vie si ce n'est qu'il était plus que temps de se lever. Il effleura une joue pâle de ses lèvres.

- Quatre… Réveilles toi ma Belle au Bois Dormant.

Le jeune agent littéraire bougea un peu mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

- Allez, debout ! insista gentiment Trowa.

- Mmmnooon ! grogna l'endormi. Dans l'histoire, la Belle au Bois Dormant ne se réveille pas toute seule…

Trowa sourit en comprenant où son compagnon voulait en venir et ses lèvres fondirent sur celles du beau blond. Quand il rompit le baiser, il plongea dans un véritable regard océan.

- Bonjour ! sourit Trowa.

- Bjour ! répondit Quatre, encore dans les vapes.

- Tu ne sembles pas être du matin ; remarqua l'homme aux yeux verts.

- Nooooooon ; fut la réponse de Quatre avant qu'il ne se blottisse contre Trowa.

Cela faisait longtemps que le jeune homme n'avait pas eu un autre homme dans son lit et il avait presque oublié combien il était agréable d'avoir des câlins au réveil. Mais après un dernier baiser à Quatre, il lui ordonna gentiment d'aller se laver pendant qu'il préparerait le petit déjeuner. Le jeune homme blond s'exécuta et quand il sortit de la salle de bain, une délicieuse odeur de café et de pain grillé vint lui chatouiller les narines.

- Mmmh ! Ca sent bon ! dit-il en pénétrant dans la cuisine et ayant retrouvé son sourire habituel.

- Commence à manger, si tu veux ; lui dit Trowa. Je vais me doucher ; je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Je t'attends alors ; lui sourit Quatre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Trowa était de retour dans la cuisine, tout frais et sentant merveilleusement bon l'after-shave, selon l'humble avis de Quatre.

Tous les deux prirent leur petit déjeuner sur la terrasse en bois en compagnie de Flamme et discutant de tout et de rien. Mais quand le maître des lieux voulut se lever pour faire la vaisselle, Quatre l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Quatre ? l'interrogea t-il inquiet, en voyant le visage sérieux du jeune homme.

- Trowa, j'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse… Sans doute, la plus belle nuit de ma vie… Une nuit que je souhaiterai répéter à l'infini … Et savoir que je repars dans une heure, me fait mal au cœur.

- Quatre…

- Heero est en train de plancher sur un nouveau bouquin, ce qui veut dire que je vais être très occupé… Pourtant, j'aimerai repartir avec l'espoir que tu ne m'oublies pas…

- Mais Quatre, comment pourrais je t'oublier ?! Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions !

- Vraiment ? interrogea Quatre d'une petite voix.

Trowa comprenant que son petit ami semblait très inquiet, s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Quatre, regarde moi ; lui dit-il gentiment en prenant doucement le menton du jeune agent littéraire entre ses doigts.

Et une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il avait toute l'attention de Quatre, il lui dit :

- Quatre… je t'aime… Est-ce que cela te suffit comme raison de ne pas t'oublier ?

- Oui ! se mit à rire le jeune homme, rassuré. Oui, c'est largement suffisant !

- Bien. Bon tu devrais peut-être commencer à rassembler tes affaires ; on ne va pas tarder à y aller.

- Oui ! Mais avant…

Et en disant cela, Quatre enlaça la taille de Trowa, l'embrassa sur la tempe et lui souffla à l'oreille, un tendre « je t'aime ».

Ce fut Flamme qui interrompit brusquement ce moment très câlin, en aboyant après le chien du voisin. Les deux jeunes hommes finirent par se séparer en riant et chacun retourna à son activité, c'est à dire laver la vaisselle du petit déjeuner pour Trowa et ranger ses affaires pour Quatre.

* * *

Quand ¾ d'heure plus tard, Trowa et Quatre arrivèrent sur le quai de la gare ; Heero et Wufei y étaient déjà.

- Mon agent littéraire qui arrive en retard, ça c'est une première ; sourit Heero.

- Il faut dire qu'il avait une bonne raison ; enchaîna Wufei sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Ca suffit oui ! gronda Quatre, faussement menaçant.

- Duo n'est pas arrivé ? demanda Trowa.

- Non ; répondit Heero. Hier soir, il m'a pourtant assuré qu'il viendrait.

Mais les minutes défilaient et toujours pas un signe du jeune bibliothécaire ; il allait être bientôt temps de monter dans le train qui venait d'entrer en gare. Trowa et Quatre étaient en se dire adieu quand Duo déboula sur le quai, à bout de souffle :

- Moto… Pfff… Panne… Pfiou... A pied... Pfiou… Loin… ; furent ses excuses.

- L'essentiel c'est que tu sois là ; lui sourit Heero.

Et face à ce désarmant sourire, Duo ne put que sourire à son tour.

Trowa, bien trop occupé à se séparer de Quatre, ce fut Duo qui remercia pour la dernière fois Heero et Wufei pour leur disponibilité, leur investissement dans la rencontre et leur gentillesse.

- Nous vous remercions également ; dit Wufei. Nous aussi avons passés de très agréables moments.

- Et une très bonne soirée ; intervint Heero. Cela nous aura permit de faire davantage connaissance…

- « Le train de 11h47 à destination de Paris partira voie C » ; clama l'annonce.

Quatre avait bien du mal à se détacher de Trowa.

- Je t'appelle dès que j'arrive.

- J'attendrai ton coup de fil ; lui assura le beau brun en lui caressant doucement la joue.

- Quatre ; intervint Wufei. Nous devons y aller.

Nos deux amants échangèrent un dernier baiser et Quatre finit par se détacher à regret de Trowa afin de saluer chaleureusement Duo et de monter dans le wagon. Wufei ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

Sur le quai, Heero après avoir dit au revoir à Trowa, se tenait désormais devant le natté.

Mais alors que Duo lui tendait la main pour le saluer, Heero s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue, cela sous le regard rieur de Trowa.

- A bientôt Duo ; murmura le jeune auteur.

Et il grimpa rapidement dans le wagon, plantant là, un Duo, la tête dans les étoiles.

- Le train finit par se mettre en marche, laissant sur le quai deux bibliothécaires aux cœurs lourds.

* * *

WAOUH ! J'en reviens pas ! Ce foutu chapitre 3 est enfin terminé et publié ! Il fait 16 pages, autant dire un peu plus que les deux premiers chapitres réunis ! HOURRA !

Ne m'en voulez pas pour la fin du chapitre : cette fic devrait comporter 6 ou 7 chapitres. Donc Duo et Heero auront largement le temps de se revoir.

Bisous à tous et merci d'avoir été si patients

**Lwella**


	4. Bienvenue dans le gratin littéraire

**Auteur** : Lwella

**Base** : Le magnifique univers de Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer** : Le Papa Noyel n'a pas été gentil, il ne m'a toujours pas apporté mes pilotes préférés à Noël :-(

**Couples** : Ca y est ! Trowa et Quatre sont ensembles depuis le chapitre précédent. Maintenant reste à caser Heero et Duo…

Depuis le temps, les personnes qui m'ont gentiment laissé des reviews pour le chapitre 3 ont dû oublier de quoi parlait ma fic

Et donc, je tenais de nouveau à remercier: Noan, Lolie, Natsumi Kido, Lu, Jojo, Catirella, ma Tahitian Shaman, Zashikiwarashi, Xio-Mai, Llwela, Cyndie, Ptite Clad, Tahiri-chan, Dyneen, Marnie02, Lirius, ma petite Moon et Dess.

Bon voilà, j'ai fini de blablater, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

En ce matin pluvieux, Duo accoudé à la fenêtre de son bureau regardait d'un œil morne la pluie tomber et les flaques se former dans l'allée de la médiathèque. Le temps était absolument identique à son humeur : morose. 

La sonnerie du téléphone occasionna un bref sursaut au jeune homme mais il laissa bien vite retomber son menton dans sa main quand il comprit que l'appel était pour Réléna.

Duo soupira pour la cinquième fois en moins de deux minutes.

Vingt-sept jours… Cela allait faire 27 jours que la rencontre avec Heero Yuy avait eu lieu à la médiathèque. 27 jours que Duo avait rencontré ce jeune auteur passionné, passionnant et particulièrement charmant. Cela faisait 27 jours que le jeune natté ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à des yeux de glace et à un sourire charmeur. Cela l'obsédait ! Heero Yuy l'obsédait !

Mais cela faisait également 27 jours que Duo n'avait aucunes nouvelles d'Heero! Pas un coup de téléphone, pas une seule lettre, un mail ou un SMS ! RIEN ! NADA ! QUE DALLE !

Enfin si… Duo avait bien eu quelques nouvelles par Quatre. En effet, le jeune agent littéraire et Trowa s'appelaient très régulièrement et le beau blond était même venu passer un week-end ici, il y a une semaine.

Duo en avait d'ailleurs profité pour lier une amitié sincère avec Quatre, sous le regard bienveillant de Trowa. En effet, lors de leur première rencontre, les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas réellement pu faire connaissance : Duo étant subjugué par Heero et Quatre n'ayant d'yeux que pour Trowa. Mais lors du week-end que Quatre avait passé parmi eux, Duo avait découvert un jeune homme avec de grandes responsabilités mais toujours de bonne humeur, intelligent, sensible, qui avait de la conversation et qui adorait s'amuser.

Si, au départ, le natté avait eu quelques réticences sur la relation qu'entretenait Trowa et Quatre, ces dernières s'étaient bien vite dissipées et désormais il était sûr d'une chose : Trowa et Quatre étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Il suffisait juste d'observer le regard tendre du bibliothécaire envers le jeune homme blond et les yeux brillants de ce dernier quand Trowa était près de lui.

Pour en revenir à Heero, Quatre avait annoncé à Duo que le jeune auteur était très angoissé suite à la sortie imminente de son prochain livre. De plus, il était très sollicité et n'avait plus une minute à lui.

Duo n'avait rien laissé paraître de sa déception mais au fond de lui, il s'était dit que prendre deux minutes pour passer un coup de fil, ce n'était tout de même pas la fin du monde !

Et c'est donc dans cet état maussade que se trouvait le jeune bibliothécaire, trois jours avant la sortie du prochain livre d'Heero Yuy.

Mais un coup de fil allait briser cet état d'esprit léthargique dans lequel le natté se morfondait depuis 27 jours.

Driiiiing ! Driiing ! Driiiing !

Comprenant que personne ne s'était décidé à répondre, Duo s'arracha à la contemplation des flaques d'eau et décrocha le téléphone :

- Médiathèque municipale, bonjour.

Au bout du fil, il y eut comme une hésitation, puis :

_- Duo_ ? s'enquit une voix que le jeune homme n'espérait plus entendre un jour.

- Heero ?!!! s'exclama t-il.

_- Oui_.

Duo sentit qu'à l'autre bout du fil, Heero souriait et inconsciemment, il en fit autant.

- Comment vas tu ? demanda le bibliothécaire.

_- Si tu savais comme cela fait du bien d'entendre que quelqu'un se soucie de ma santé et pas seulement de la sortie prochaine du deuxième tome du « Tigre d'argent ». J'ai été un peu fatigué ces dernières semaines mais maintenant ça va mieux. Et toi ?_

- Oh moi, ça va. La routine quoi.

Un instant de silence puis Heero reprit :

_- Duo, je m'excuse sincèrement de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt alors que j'avais promis de le faire._

- Tu as pris de ton temps pour appeler un simple bibliothécaire, c'est très gentil de ta part. Et puis, tu es en train de me donner de tes nouvelles là, et c'est l'essentiel ; répondit Duo, pas rancunier face à la douce voix de Heero.

_- Pour tout t'avouer, mon appel n'est pas tout à fait désintéressé_ ; avoua le jeune auteur.

Duo eut l'impression au ton de la voix de Heero que ce dernier était gêné.

- C'est à dire ?

_- Samedi soir, mon éditeur organise une soirée chez lui afin de célébrer la sortie de mon livre. Ca va être blindé de people, critiques littéraires, groupies… Bref, barbant à souhait mais malgré cela, j'aurai souhaité que tu viennes._

- Tu… tu veux que je vienne à une soirée donnée par Zechs Merquise ? balbutia Duo.

_- Pour faire bref, oui. Et puis, j'avais pensé profiter de cette soirée pour te demander quelque chose._

- Et tu ne peux pas me le dire par téléphone ? s'étonna Duo.

_- Non, je préfèrerai t'avoir en face de moi_ ; répondit Heero, toujours aussi mystérieux.

- Alors oui.

_- Oui ?_

- Oui, je viendrais ; sourit le natté.

_- Super ! Je vais prévenir Zechs immédiatement. J'ai hâte de te revoir Duo ! _

- Moi aussi…

« Heureusement qu'il ne me voit pas en ce moment, je dois être rouge écrevisse » ; pensa le jeune bibliothécaire.

_- Je te dis à samedi alors._

- A samedi Heero ; dit Duo en raccrochant.

Son inimitable sourire venait de refleurir sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Trowa ne travaillait pas le mardi, mais Duo avait pris pour habitude de s'inviter à manger chez son meilleur ami le midi. Et ce jour là, ne fit pas exception à la règle.

A peine avait-il raccroché avec Heero, que le jeune homme attrapa sa veste et à 12h02, il était devant chez Trowa. Mais personne ne lui ouvrit. Le jeune natté commençait à s'inquiéter quand un jappement derrière lui, le fit sursauter. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner avant de réceptionner un dalmatien qui pesait son poids !

- Suffit Flamme ! Arrêtes ! cria Duo tout en riant.

Un sifflement retentit, mettant fin aux effusions. Le dalmatien retourna docilement vers son maître qui lui caressa la tête.

- Salut Tro !

- Bonjour Duo. Désolé si tu as dû attendre devant la porte ; dit Trowa en cherchant ses clés.

- Pas de souçi ! C'est déjà gentil de ta part de m'accepter chaque mardi à manger.

Le jeune responsable de la médiathèque fit pénétrer Duo dans sa maison.

- Tu veux bien mettre la table pendant que je donne à manger à Flamme ?

- Bien sûr ! dit Duo en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Une fois le dalmatien nourri, Trowa invita Duo à se mettre à table.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu racontes ? demanda t-il en se servant de la salade.

- Heero m'a téléphoné ce matin ; dit Duo de but en blanc.

- Vraiment ? fit Trowa en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui. Il m'a invité à une soirée que donne Zechs Merquise, samedi.

- Et que lui as tu répondu ? demanda le grand brun qui aurait parié sur la réponse.

- J'ai dit « oui » ; répondit son meilleur ami en rougissant. Tu sais Tro, j'ai réellement envie de revoir Heero. Mais d'un autre côté, je suis un peu intimidé à l'idée d'y aller.

- Cela te rassures, si je te dis que je serais également présent à cette soirée?

- C'est vrai ? s'enquit le natté, tout joyeux.

- Quatre m'a prévenu hier soir, et j'ai accepté.

- C'est génial ! Du coup, je suis impatient d'y être.

- En effet, tu me paraissais bien stressé en arrivant. Heero Yuy te mets vraiment dans un drôle d'état…

Duo rougit et plongea son nez dans son assiette, sous le sourire de son meilleur ami. Le bibliothécaire avait rapidement compris que le charme de l'écrivain jeunesse ne laissait pas Duo indifférent. Mais il lui semblait que ce dernier n'avait pas encore réalisé à quel point il était fasciné par Heero. Pour lui, cela devait s'apparenter à de l'admiration mais Trowa ne s'y trompait pas : Duo était bel et bien en train de tomber amoureux d'Heero Yuy. Et cette constatation l'effrayait. Si tous les deux finissaient par entretenir une relation, Duo arriverait-il à supporter la pression générée par la popularité d'Heero autour de son couple ?

Mais pour l'instant, Trowa décida de laisser de côté ses pensées négatives et de se concentrer exclusivement sur l'éclat lumineux qui était réapparu dans les yeux améthystes de son ami.

* * *

Selon l'humble avis de Duo, cette semaine passa à une vitesse fulgurante et le samedi fut vite là. 

Il avait été décidé que c'était Trowa qui les conduirait à la résidence de Zechs Merquise, distante d'une soixantaine de kilomètres environ.

Duo avait passé tout son samedi après-midi devant son placard à essayer et réessayer ses vêtements. Au bout de deux heures, il en avait eu marre et avait appelé Hilde à la rescousse. La brunette avait débarqué chez lui, un quart d'heure plus tard ; et en moins de dix minutes, elle avait trouvé de quoi vêtir Duo.

A cet instant, le jeune homme se contemplait dans la glace. Hilde lui avait dégoté un pantalon noir tout simple bien que « trop moulant » selon notre natté, un pull fin à col en V de couleur blanche et par dessus lequel, elle lui avait fait enfilé une veste en velours noir. Mais tout le charme de la tenue se concentrait sur un seul endroit : la tête de Duo sur lequel Hilde avait déposé un chapeau noir. Selon elle, cela lui donnait un côté sauvage et sexy à la fois. Et les protestations de Duo, comme quoi le velours ça gratouille ou encore qu'il allait avoir chaud avec ce chapeau, n'y avait rien fait. La natte habituelle agrémentée d'un joli ruban de satin noir, complétait la tenue.

- Hilde, je te rappelle que je ne vais pas en boîte de nuit mais à une réception où « tenue correcte exigée » signifie « costard ».

- Hé bien justement, tout le monde n'aura d'yeux que pour toi ! Et pour Trowa bien évidemment, car tel que je le connais, il va encore être élégant comme c'est pas permis. Raaah mais pourquoi préférez vous les hommes ; fit semblant de se lamenter la brunette. Que le monde est injuste !

- Mais Hilde ; se défendit Duo. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde me regarde, je veux seulement qu…

- Tu veux que Heero Yuy te complimente sur ta tenue oui ou non ?! l'interrompit son amie.

- Euh… oui…

- Et bien, tu iras à cette soirée habillé comme ça et pas autrement !

- Mais Hilde !

Un coup de sonnette empêcha Duo de trouver un autre argument car Hilde, faisant comme chez elle, s'était empressée d'aller ouvrir la porte.

De sa chambre, Duo entendit toute la conversation.

- Hey Trowa ! Salut beau gosse ! J'aurai dû parié avec Duo que tu serais encore beau comme un cœur. Sublime le costard vert foncé ! Mais comment t'as fait pour en trouver un de la même couleur que tes yeux ? Et la cravate pas complètement nouée : super ! On en mangerait !

- Merci Hilde. Duo est prêt ?

- Oui, oui ! DUUOOOO ! Viens faire voir à Trowa comme tu es beau !

- NAN ! J'aime pas ces fringues, ça pique, je veux pas aller à cette soirée !

- DUO MAXWELL ! RAMENES TES FESSES ET EN VITESSE SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE J'ENVOIE UNE LETTRE A HEERO YUY LUI DISANT A QUEL POINT TU LE TROUVES SEXY ! hurla Hilde.

Duo fonça dans le couloir à la vitesse de la lumière.

- C'est bon, je suis là ; maugréa t-il. Tu n'enverras pas de lettre à Heero hein ?

- Mais non idiot ! Alors Trowa qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Heero a beaucoup de chance… dit gentiment le jeune directeur en contemplant Duo.

Ce dernier leva son regard violet vers son meilleur ami et lui fit un sourire éclatant.

- Bon, allez Cendrillon, ton prince t'attend. Moi je garde la maison !

Et c'est sans plus de cérémonie qu'Hilde mit à la porte les deux jeunes hommes.

- Non mais quel toupet ! s'exclama Duo. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de garder mon appart'.

Trowa dû supporter patiemment, pendant une quinzaine de kilomètres les jérémiades de Duo sur sa veste qui le piquait, son chapeau qui le démangeait et Hilde qui l'embêtait. Mais au seizième kilomètre, Trowa eut l'occasion d'en placer une :

- A ton avis, de quoi Heero veut à tout prix te parler ?

Après cela, la conversation devint enfin un dialogue ; les deux amis échafaudant toutes les hypothèses possibles et imaginables.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient arrivés.

Quand Trowa se gara devant la propriété de Zechs Merquise, Duo ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration devant la demeure de l'éditeur qui ressemblait davantage à un palais qu'à une simple maison.

- Tain ! s'exclama t-il en sortant de la voiture. Je ne savais pas que ça payait aussi bien l'édition !

Trowa sourit et rejoignit son ami sur le perron. Arrivés en haut des escaliers, un majordome les attendait.

- Bonsoir messieurs. Qui dois-je annoncer ?

- Mr Maxwell et Mr Barton.

Et c'est donc précédés du majordome que Trowa et Duo pénétrèrent chez Zechs Merquise. Si l'extérieur de la bâtisse fascinait Duo, il fut complètement subjugué par l'intérieur : du marbre, des tentures, des lustres, des colonnes… !

- Je te conseillerai de fermer la bouche ; lui glissa son meilleur ami à l'oreille pour le taquiner. Je n'ai pas envie de payer la moquette que tu auras sali si tu continues à baver.

- Au lieu de t'occuper de moi, regardes plutôt qui arrive ; répliqua Duo.

Trowa leva les yeux pour voir se diriger vers eux à grands pas, dans un sublime costume anthracite et le sourire aux lèvres … Quatre Winner!

- Y'a pas à dire, ton mec est une bombe ! soupira Duo, faussement découragé.

- Pas touche ! lui ordonna Trowa avant d'aller à la rencontre de son petit ami.

Arrivé devant le beau blond, il lui sourit.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir ; répondit tendrement Quatre qui se rapprocha davantage du grand brun.

Il lui passa doucement un bras autour de la taille alors que la main de Trowa allait à la rencontre d'une joue délicieusement pâle. Et ne se préoccupant aucunement des gens et du brouhaha autour d'eux, les deux amants s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Un peu plus loin, Duo regardait attendri, le jeune couple, quand une voix le fit sursauter :

- Ils forment un très joli couple !

Surpris, le bibliothécaire se retourna pour découvrir un homme élancé aux longs cheveux blonds, aux yeux presque aussi bleus que Quatre et vêtu d'un costume d'un blanc immaculé.

« Tain mais c'est pas possible ! C'est le congrès des plus beaux mecs de l'année ou quoi ! » pensa Duo.

- Excusez-moi ; dit l'homme avec un grand sourire. Il ne me semble pas avoir le plaisir de vous connaître.

- Ah, euh, oui en effet. Je suis Duo Maxwell ; se présenta Duo en tendant une main à l'inconnu.

- Zechs Merquise ; se présenta à son tour l'homme en serrant la main que Duo lui tendait. Enchanté de vous connaître enfin ! Depuis le temps que Quatre et Heero me parlent de vous.

Zechs Merquise ! Duo avait face à lui, l'éditeur d'Heero et accessoirement un des éditeurs le plus connu au monde ! Et Heero lui avait parlé de lui ! Que demander de plus ?!

- Ah… ils vous ont parlé de moi finit-il par dire, gêné.

- Oui mais ce n'était que compliments à votre égard ; le rassura Zechs, toujours souriant.

- Ne panique pas Duo. Nous avons seulement parlé à Zechs de tes illustrations.

Celui qui venait de les interrompre n'était nul autre que Quatre, accompagné de Trowa. Ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore vus se saluèrent amicalement avant que Zechs ne reprenne la conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée.

- Comme le disais Quatre, j'ai pu voir vos illustrations. Et permettez-moi de vous dire que ce sont de petits chefs d'œuvre.

- Oh… euh… mer…merci ; balbutia Duo.

- Profites Duo ! lui conseilla Trowa. Habituellement, Zechs est avare de compliments.

- Trowa ! Ne me fais pas passer pour le méchant ; le réprimanda l'éditeur, faussement outré. Je sais seulement reconnaître un talent quand j'en vois un ; et Heero également car il ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous, Mr Maxwell.

Duo ne savait plus où se mettre. Tant de compliments l'effrayait ; mais savoir que Heero appréciait ses dessins, le rendait fou de joie.

- Allons, arrêtez avec vos compliments. Vous ne voyez donc pas que vous le mettez mal à l'aise.

Duo reconnut sans peine, cette voix à l'intonation asiatique et sourit à Wufei. Ce dernier, vêtu d'une tunique chinoise rouge et d'un ample pantalon noir salua tout ce beau monde avant d'entraîner Duo à l'écart. Le jeune natté s'étonna de cette initiative mais Wufei le rassura en lui disant qu'il voulait le présenter aux professionnels des métiers du livre présents. Duo le suivit, et alla de libraires en éditeurs, d'éditeurs en imprimeurs, d'imprimeurs en critiques littéraires … Au départ, intimidé, le jeune bibliothécaire finit par se sentir à l'aise grâce à Wufei et à la gentillesse de toutes ces personnes.

Mais un soudain remue-ménage interrompit cette visite. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la foule.

- Il est arrivé !

- Il parlait avec Mr Merquise !

- Dire que je ne suis venue à cette soirée, seulement pour le voir !

- Oh mon Dieu, qu'il est beau !

- Il n'y a pas de doute : celle qui arrivera à lui passer la bague au doigt aura gagné le gros lot !

Duo devina sans peine, que le célèbre Heero Yuy venait de faire son entrée…

Les réflexions de toutes ces groupies ayant le don d'exaspérer Duo au plus au point, il décida donc d'attendre sur le balcon avec une coupe de champagne que l'enthousiasme suscité par l'arrivée d'Heero s'atténue.

D'ici il avait une vue superbe sur la ville de nuit. Il était tellement absorbé dans la contemplation du paysage qu'il n'entendit pas des pas se rapprocher doucement.

- Je te trouve enfin !

Duo fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit en renverser sa flûte de champagne. Il se retourna vivement pour tomber nez à nez avec un regard bleu arctique.

- Heero !

- Bonsoir Duo.

Le jeune métis le regardait avec gentillesse, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Duo prit quelques secondes pour admirer la tenue vestimentaire de Heero : un costume de couleur chocolat au dessus d'une chemise crème. L'ensemble était sans nul doute signé Gianni Versace. A cet instant, Duo trouva le jeune auteur plus beau que jamais.

- Tu m'as surpris ! s'indigna le natté.

- Comment vas tu ?

- Bien ! Enfin, je suis un peu perdu avec toutes ces personnes mais l'ambiance est plutôt sympa.

- De nombreuses personnes ont demandé à Zechs qui était ce charmant jeune homme portant un chapeau même à l'intérieur. Cela m'a intrigué mais j'aurai dû penser que ça ne pouvait être que toi ; sourit Heero.

- Oh ; rougit Duo, mort de honte. C'était une idée de Hilde. C'est elle qui a choisi ma tenue.

- Alors fais moi penser à la remercier car tu es vraiment resplendissant ; murmura Heero.

- Me…mer…merci ; bégaya Duo.

C'était la deuxième fois que Heero lui faisait un compliment sur son physique. Il allait commencer à se faire des films.

- Wufei m'a dit que tu avais rencontré Zechs ; enchaîna Heero.

- Ah oui ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi… euh… aussi…

- Aussi blond ? Aussi beau ? proposa Heero en levant un sourcil amusé.

- Euh oui. Enfin il est très gentil aussi. Il m'a dit que tu lui avais parlé de mes… mes… mes…

« Raaah, mais pourquoi, je ne cesse de bégayer » se lamenta Duo.

- De tes dessins ? proposa Heero.

- Euh oui.

- En effet, j'ai eu un réel coup de foudre pour les quelques dessins que j'ai vu. J'ai donc fait part de mon enthousiasme à Zechs et nous avons donc décidé quelque chose.

- Ah ?

- J'ai pour projet un album pour enfants. L'histoire retracera le parcours de deux petits enfants à travers leur pays natal : la Chine.

- L'idée est intéressante. Cela permettrait je pense, aux enfants de découvrir la Chine en suivant l'aventure de ces deux personnages ; dit Duo en tant que bibliothécaire.

- Merci. Malheureusement, Zechs n'a toujours pas trouvé d'illustrateur pour ce projet.

Duo but une gorgée de son champagne, ne comprenant pas où Heero voulait en venir.

- Voilà Duo… Je souhaiterai que ce soit toi qui illustres mon prochain album et que tu réalises également les illustrations du troisième et dernier tome du _Tigre d'Argent _; annonça Heero très rapidement, un peu gêné.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Duo lâcha sa coupe de champagne qui se brisa au sol dans un joli son cristallin.

- Oh…je… je suis désolé ! Je… ; gémit Duo en tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Duo, calmes toi ! Tout va bien, ce n'est rien qu'un verre de brisé. Zechs en a des centaines comme ça. Calme toi ; le rassura Heero en le prenant par l'épaule.

- Excuses moi Heero mais ta demande est tellement inattendue. Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Alors dis moi oui !

Pendant un instant, Duo hésita puis :

- Oui ; dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Oui ?

- Oui ! ria le jeune natté.

- Oh Duo merci ! s'exclama Heero qui sous le coup de l'euphorie, prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et le souleva du sol, le faisant tournoyer et rire aux éclats.

Il finit par le reposer, à bout de souffle et un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, le jeune natté toujours contre lui. Heero prit la main de Duo entre la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres où il déposa un petit baiser.

- Merci Duo, sincèrement merci.

- C'est moi qui devrais te remercier.

- Allez viens ; allons annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres ; s'exclama Heero en prenant le jeune bibliothécaire par la main.

Toute à leur nouvelle collaboration, les deux jeunes hommes ne virent pas dans l'ombre d'une haie, un homme les fixant de son objectif…

Quand Heero et Duo regagnèrent le salon où avait lieu la réception, ils furent accueillis par Trowa qui se dirigea vers son meilleur ami et le serra dans ses bras.

- Félicitations ! Te voilà donc devenu l'illustrateur du célèbre Heero Yuy !

- Mais… mais comment es-tu déjà au courant ? Je viens moi même de dire « oui » à l'instant.

Un regard turquoise croisa le regard de Duo.

- Ah forcément ; sourit le natté. J'aurai dû me douter que Quatre était au courant. Mais Tro, comment pouvais tu être sûr que j'allais dire « oui » à Heero ?

- Tu ne pouvais pas refuser une proposition pareille !

- J'ai vraiment eu peur qu'il refuse durant une seconde ; intervint Heero.

- Allez viens Duo ; l'entraîna Quatre. Il faut que tu annonces la bonne nouvelle à Zechs ! Heero, Trowa, vous nous accompagnez ?

- Évidemment ! répondirent d'une même voix les deux bruns.

Le petit groupe finit par retrouver Zechs en train de discuter tranquillement avec Wufei. Le bel éditeur leva un sourcil en voyant tout ce beau monde venir vers lui.

- Vous partez déjà ? s'étonna t-il.

- Non ! Pas avant d'avoir fêté une bonne nouvelle ! lança Quatre.

- Zechs, Duo a accepté d'illustrer mon nouvel album pour enfants ainsi que le troisième tome du _Tigre d'Argent_ !

- Vraiment ? s'enquit le grand blond en fixant le natté.

Duo acquiesça d'un timide signe de tête.

- Et bien voilà, une excellente nouvelle ! s'exclama Wufei ! Félicitations Duo ! Tu vas avoir l'occasion de travailler avec le célèbre et tyrannique écrivain Heero Yuy !

- Wufei, ne commence pas à l'effrayer ! s'indigna Heero. Je ne suis pas si méchant que ça !

- Champagne pour tout le monde ! ordonna Zechs en faisant signe à un serveur. Il faut fêter dignement cette nouvelle !

Quelques heures plus tard, Duo commençait sérieusement à piquer du nez à force de bavarder avec autant de personnes. Trowa en voyant l'état de fatigue de son ami, prévint Zechs qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à reprendre la route.

- Quoi ?! Mais il est hors de question que vous rentriez ce soir ! Vous tombez de fatigue ! Quatre me tuera si je vous laisse reprendre la route dans cet état et que vous ayez un accident ! J'ai une dizaine de chambres inoccupées dans les étages ; dormez ici ce soir et vous partirez demain dans la matinée.

- Mais Zechs, nous ne voulons pas te déranger !

- Ca ne me déranges pas, bien au contraire ! De plus, Heero, Wufei et Quatre dorment également ici cette nuit. Alors deux personnes de plus, ça ne va pas changer grand chose. Et puis ça me rappellera mon antique jeunesse, quand j'invitais un tas d'amis à la maison.

Duo et Trowa finirent par se plier à l'invitation de Zechs quand Heero et Quatre se rallièrent de l'avis de l'éditeur.

Petit à petit, les invités prirent congé au grand soulagement de Heero qui n'en pouvait plus de serrer toutes ses mains ; son poignet en était tout endolori ce qui donna une occasion à Wufei de se moquer gentiment de lui.

- Arrêtez tous les deux ; gronda gentiment Zechs. Et suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

Ce fut avec ravissement que Duo découvrit la sienne. La pièce devait faire au moins le double de sa propre chambre, tout cela dans des tons d'un beau rouge grenat. On retrouvait d'ailleurs toujours une petite touche de cette couleur sur les différents meubles : que ce soit la commode, le petit bureau ou encore le grand lit agrémenté de tentures, qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. A l'autre bout, Duo remarqua une petite porte qui devait sans doute mener à une salle d'eau.

Le jeune homme était émerveillé ! Il avait devant lui, une chambre digne des contes de fées.

Un petit toussotement derrière lui, le fit sortir de ses pensées. Heero se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et regardait Duo, d'un air amusé.

- Tu t'imagines déjà à la place de la Princesse au petit pois ou de la Belle au Bois Dormant ? plaisanta le jeune auteur.

- Exactement ! Je me crois dans un album que je lis à mes petits lecteurs. C'est époustouflant ! La maison de Zechs est vraiment merveilleuse.

- C'est vrai ! Et elle est surtout parfaitement harmonisée. Ma chambre est juste à côté et est exactement identique à la tienne si ce n'est que la couleur principale est le bleu.

- Wufei m'a dit que la sienne était verte ! Chacun sa couleur ; ajouta Duo en souriant.

Un court silence s'installa, les deux jeunes hommes se regardant légèrement gênés.

- Euh… J'étais venu te souhaiter une bonne nuit ; finit par dire Heero.

- Oh merci ! Toi aussi, dors bien ! répondit le jeune natté. Et à demain !

- Je ne pense pas être là demain matin quant tu te lèveras. Je rentre sur Paris en tout début de matinée avec Wufei, afin de travailler sur la maquette du dernier tome du _Tigre d'argent_.

- Ah d'accord ! dit Duo, qui eut bien du mal à cacher sa déception. Et bien, la prochaine fois que l'on se verra, se sera pour travailler ensemble alors.

- Oui ! Et j'ai hâte !

- Moi aussi !

Heero se pencha doucement sur Duo et l'embrassa délicatement sur le front.

- A bientôt Duo ; murmura t-il, avant de se retourner et de rejoindre sa chambre.

Ce fut seulement au bout de plusieurs minutes que le jeune bibliothécaire, encore choqué par ce simple baiser sur le front, l'imita et regagna son lit de couleur grenat.

* * *

Il était encore très tôt quand, après une merveilleuse nuit, Quatre ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur… le torse de Trowa. Il sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur la peau de son amant avant de se retourner vers le réveil qui indiquait : 7h34.

Le jeune homme se défit doucement de l'étreinte de Trowa, ne voulant pas le réveiller mais peine perdue ! Une seconde plus tard, le beau brun ouvrait les yeux.

- Mmmmh ; où comptes tu aller si tôt ?

- Dire au revoir à Heero et Wufei avant leur départ pour Paris. J'ai des recommandations à faire à Heero en plus.

Trowa acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de défaire Quatre de son étreinte.

- Rendors toi mon cœur ; murmura ce dernier en l'embrassant au coin des lèvres.

Quatre enfila rapidement un jean et un T-shirt et dévala les escaliers qui menaient au salon.

Il fut surpris d'y découvrir Duo, blotti dans un grand fauteuil, ses genoux contre son torse et les yeux dans le vague.

- Salut Duo !

- Hein ?!! sursauta le jeune natté. Ah salut Quatre !

- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit le jeune blond.

- Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je rêvassais seulement.

- Heero et Wufei ne sont pas encore descendus ? s'étonna l'agent littéraire.

- Si, ils sont même partis bien plus tôt que prévu. Je voulais leur dire au revoir mais quand je suis descendu, il n'y avait personne à part le cuisinier qui m'a dit que Heero et Wufei étaient partis aux alentours de 7h00.

- Et merde ! Dire que j'ai abandonné Trowa dans ce grand lit pour ces deux têtes de mules stressées !

Duo sourit.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Merveilleuse ; soupira Quatre, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour vivre sans lui jusqu'à maintenant !

Mais quand Quatre reporta son attention sur Duo, ce dernier ne semblait pas l'écouter.

- Duo ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? insista Quatre.

- Oui oui ! Enfin, je…

Quatre s'approcha du jeune homme et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Duo ? Dis le moi.

Devant le silence de Duo, Quatre crut que ce dernier n'allait jamais lui répondre mais finalement, il murmura dans un souffle :

- J'ai peur Quatre…

- Peur ?! Mais de quoi ?

- De ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être à SA hauteur ! De le décevoir ! J'ai peur qu'il se fasse des illusions sur mon soi-disant talent.

- Euh, tu parles bien de Heero là ?

- Qui d'autre ? murmura Duo. « Oui, qui d'autre ? » pensa t-il.

- Écoutes Duo, je connais Heero, depuis maintenant trois ans et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne fait jamais de propositions à la légère. Si il t'a demandé d'illustrer ses prochains livres c'est qu'il a confiance en toi et qu'il sait que tu en es capable. Crois moi, il a dû longuement y réfléchir et en discuter avec Zechs. Et si au final, Heero juge que tu es le plus apte à illustrer ses livres, c'est sans doute vrai.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien à cela ; il était encore trop enfermé dans sa propre angoisse.

- Duo ! Regarde moi ! lui ordonna Quatre. Regarde moi !

Lentement Duo leva ses yeux et améthystes et turquoises plongèrent l'une dans l'autre.

- Duo, ne gâche pas ta chance de travailler avec Heero et de concrétiser ta passion pour l'illustration à cause d'un simple manque de confiance en toi. Heero sait que tu vas y arriver, Trowa et moi aussi, ainsi que toute l'équipe des éditions Merquise. Il ne te reste plus qu'à te convaincre toi même…

Un lourd silence suivit ce discours, puis, Duo dit d'une toute petite voix :

- Si pendant ma collaboration avec Heero, tu sens que je flanche et que j'angoisse, tu voudras bien me rappeler cette conversation ?

- Oui ! se mit à rire Quatre. Oui je te le rappellerai !

Et quand quelques instants plus tard, Zechs et Trowa descendirent pour déjeuner, ils trouvèrent Quatre et Duo en train de bavasser gaiement, ce dernier ayant retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre et son optimisme.

Après un copieux petit déjeuner, Duo et Trowa prirent congé de Quatre et Zechs qui ne remontaient sur Paris qu'en début d'après-midi.

- Duo, j'ai été enchanté de te connaître ; déclara Zechs. Quatre et moi allons nous occuper le plus rapidement possible de la venue d'Heero près de chez toi afin que vous puissiez travailler correctement. De plus, cela lui fera des vacances, loin de toute l'agitation parisienne. Et le pauvre en a bien besoin.

- Le temps de régler quelques petites choses qui ne devront pas prendre plus d'une quinzaine de jours et nous vous envoyons le tyrannique Heero Yuy ; ajouta Quatre en plaisantant.

- Nous l'attendrons ; répondit Trowa. Et j'espère que tu viendras lui rendre visite très souvent ; ajouta t-il à l'adresse de son amant qui lui fit un sourire éclatant avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Alors que Duo allait monter en voiture, Zechs le retint et lui serra amicalement la main.

- Au fait Duo… Bienvenue aux éditions Merquise !

- Merci ! lui sourit Duo.

* * *

**Trois jours plus tard**

Ce fut un Quatre fou de rage qui déboula aux éditions Merquise en ce mardi matin. Il exigea de voir Zechs immédiatement, ce que la secrétaire, effrayée, lui accorda rapidement.

Quand il pénétra dans le bureau de l'éditeur blond, Quatre, en guise de bonjour, lui lança rageusement le magazine qu'il avait entre les mains.

- Tu as intérêt à trouver une excuse valable ! gronda t-il.

Peu habitué aux colères de Quatre, Zechs s'empara du magazine mais resta pétrifié en voyant la couverture du magazine people _Star's World_. Sur toute la première page s'étalait une photographie représentant Heero en train d'embrasser la main de Duo, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

La photographie était précédée d'un gros titre rose bonbon : «_** La belle histoire d'amour d'Heero Yuy**_».

- Oh putain ! murmura Zechs.

- Regarde aux pages 10 à 18, c'est encore mieux ! ironisa Quatre, qui faisait les cent pas dans le bureau.

Avec appréhension, Zechs ouvrit le magazine people et se rendit aux pages que Quatre lui avait indiqué. Et là, il découvrit un véritable dossier sur Heero lors de la soirée organisée chez lui. Des gros titres accrocheurs et racoleurs fleurissaient sur toutes les pages : « _Heero Yuy amoureux_ », « _Le charmant inconnu au chapeau_ », «_Le coming-out du plus grand auteur pour la jeunesse_ », « _Réactions de fans_ »,…

Et tout cela était agrémenté de nombreuses photos : Heero et Duo trinquant, Heero la main sur l'épaule de Duo et le présentant à un éditeur, Duo faisant un sourire éclatant à Heero,… Et cela continuait sur 8 pages !

Estimant en avoir assez vu, Zechs posa le magazine sur son bureau et se cala au fond de son siège, une main devant la bouche, signe d'intense réflexion. Quatre, lui, était face à la fenêtre et contemplait le ciel.

Un lourd silence s'installa.

- Heero est au courant ? fini par demander Zechs.

- Oui. Je l'ai appelé dès que j'ai vu ce torchon.

- Comment a t-il réagi ?

- Pas trop mal. Il s'inquiétait davantage pour Duo. Il comptait l'appeler justement.

- Bien.

Nouveau silence, puis Zechs posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Mais ils sont ensembles ou pas ?

- Oui… Non… Enfin pas encore ; répondit Quatre en s'emmêlant les pinceaux. C'est pas très clair. Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas encore réalisé leurs sentiments.

- Je vois… Ca va pas être simple ! soupira l'éditeur.

- On fait quoi alors ?

- Ce qui était prévu. Dans dix jours, Heero part pour travailler sur ce projet d'illustrations avec Duo. Et qu'importe que les journaux à potins les déclarent mariés ! Le plus important, c'est le livre !

- Très bien ! dit Quatre qui avait retrouvé le sourire. Je vais tout de suite me pencher sur les termes du contrat et la logistique du séjour. Passe une bonne journée, Zechs.

- Bonne journée à toi aussi Quatre.

* * *

Au même instant, à l'autre bout du pays, Duo Maxwell dormait du sommeil du juste. Mais une sonnerie stridente le tira d'un très joli rêve.

- …Llô ; grogna t-il en décrochant son téléphone.

_- Poussinou ? C'est Maman !_

- M'man ?! Mais tu sais quelle heure il est ?

_- Il est exactement 8 heures et 2 minutes. L'heure de te lever si ne veux pas que Trowa te renvoies pour cause de retard _; le sermonna t-elle.

- Maman, je commence plus tard le mardi! soupira Duo. Et en plus, Trowa ne travaille pas !

_- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié_ ! ria Hélène Maxwell.

- M'man, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

_- Une mère n'a t-elle pas le droit de prendre des nouvelles de son fils unique_ ? se récria t-elle.

- Si, si, si ! s'empressa de dire le jeune homme, sentant poindre une migraine.

_- Enfin vu que mon cher fils a l'air de mauvaise humeur, je vais faire bref : pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu faisais la une de _Star's World

- Hein ?!

_- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! J'ai croisé la voisine ce matin : tu sais, Mme Catalonia, dont l'adorable fille Dorothy fait des études de médecine. J'ai d'ailleurs toujours pensé qu'elle ferait un excellent parti…_

« Un excellent parti pour un serpent, oui ! » pensa Duo, se remémorant avec dégoût son ancienne voisine et ses sourcils fourchus.

_- Et donc Mme Catalonia est passée devant le bureau de tabac en revenant du marché. Et elle affirme t'avoir clairement reconnu en couverture de _Star's World_, en train de te faire embrasser par un autre homme ! Duo, enfin, tu aurais pu nous le dire, nous aurions compris si…_

- Maman, l'interrompit Duo, exaspéré.

_- Oui Poussinou ?_

- Il va falloir te rendre à l'évidence : ta voisine a un grain ! Je ne suis pas une star, je ne fais pas la une d'un magazine répugnant et je n'ai jamais embrassé un autre homme ! Alors maintenant, si tu pouvais m'excuser, je vais retourner faire ce que j'étais en train de faire avant que tu ne m'appelles, c'est à dire : dormir !

_- Mais Poussinou, je n'ai pas…_

- Bonne journée Maman. Embrasses Papa de ma part. Je vous aime.

Et Duo raccrocha sans aucune autre cérémonie pour retourner à son oreiller.

A l'autre bout du fil, Hélène Maxwell fulminait.

- Ton goujat de fils vient de me raccrocher au nez ; lança t-elle à son mari qui était en train de lire tranquillement son journal.

David Mawxell, séduisant quinquagénaire, sourit.

- Il faut dire que tu l'as peut-être appelé un peu trop tôt. Tu connais le rythme de vie de Duo.

- Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire que pour vérifier les propos de Mme Catalonia, j'étais allée acheter _Star's World_ ; dit-elle en brandissant ledit magazine. Et je sais quand même reconnaître mon propre fils sur une photo, en train d'embrasser un autre homme.

- En effet. Mais chérie, je te ferais remarquer que cet homme dépose juste un baiser sur la main de Duo.

- C'est pareil ! Pourquoi Duo ne m'a t-il pas dit la vérité ?

- Peut-être qu'il avait trop bu ce soir là et qu'il ne se souvient de rien ; suggéra placidement son mari.

- David, voyons, ce n'est pas le genre de mon Poussinou !

Mr Maxwell sourit face à la naïveté de sa femme. Bien que leur fils soit sérieux, il était encore jeune et personne ne lui reprocherait de prendre des cuites de temps en temps.

Mais il préféra taire sa pensée et dit à voix haute :

- Au fait, tu sais qui c'est cet Heero Yuy ?

- A priori ça serait un écrivain. Il ne doit pas être bien connu à mon avis.

- Sans doute…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à la médiathèque, Trowa, Catherine, Réléna et Hilde étaient regroupés dans la salle de réunion, le dernier numéro de _Star's World_ étalé devant eux. Ils attendaient avec appréhension l'arrivée de Duo.

En effet, tôt ce matin, Quatre avait appelé Trowa pour le tenir au courant de la situation. Ce dernier avait débarqué à la médiathèque et avait expliqué la situation à son équipe. Réléna s'était précipitée dans le bureau de tabac le plus proche pour acheter le magazine.

Tous sursautèrent quand le natté tant attendu déboula dans le bâtiment et semblant de fort méchante humeur.

- Euh bonjour Duo ; dit Trowa.

- Salut … Bah Tro, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Depuis quand tu bosses le mardi matin ?

- Euh tu es en avance ! l'interrompit joyeusement Réléna.

- M'en parles pas ! Je me suis fait réveillé à 8h02 par un coup de téléphone de ma mère.

- Elle va bien ? s'enquit le jeune directeur, qui connaissait très bien les parents de Duo.

- Super ! Elle était hystérique car soi disant, sa voisine m'aurait vu sur la couverture d'un magazine people, en train d'embrasser un homme ! Il faut vraiment que mes parents changent de voisine !

- Pas sûr ! dit Catherine.

Duo regarda étonnée la jeune femme, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

- Ta mère ne parlait pas de ça par hasard ? demanda Hilde, en tendant _Star's World_ à Duo.

- Oh putain de merde ! fut les seuls mots que Duo fut capable de dire sous le choc.

Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on se voit faire la une d'un magazine, en compagnie du plus bel homme de toute la sphère littéraire.

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? s'étonna Réléna.

- Bien sûr que non ! gémit Duo. Olàlà ma mère va me tuer !

A l'instant même, le téléphone sonna. Duo regarda son meilleur ami, paniqué.

- Si c'est ma mère, je ne suis pas là hein !

Trowa lui sourit et alla répondre.

- Allô ?

- …

- Ah bonjour !

- …

- Oui, il est là, je te le passe.

Le jeune directeur tendit le combiné à Duo.

- Heero ; chuchota t-il en réponse au regard anxieux de son ami.

Duo blanchit brutalement mais s'empara du téléphone avant de s'isoler dans son bureau.

- A… Allô ?

_- Bonjour Duo_.

- Heero…

C'est fou comme la voix du jeune auteur lui faisait un effet monstre à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait : des tremblements imperceptibles, des frissons sur tout le corps…

_- Duo, si tu savais comme je m'en veux pour ces photos ! Si il n'y avait eu que moi, ça m'aurait été égal mais le fait que tu sois également impliqué et subisse ce tissu de mensonges, me révolte._

- Heero, tu n'y es pour rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ; répondit sincèrement le natté.

_- Oui mais quand même ! J'aurai pu éviter ça. Comment as tu réagi en voyant ce magazine ?_

- Hé bien, je l'ai vu deux minutes avant que tu ne m'appelles donc je n'ai pas encore vraiment réalisé.

_- Je suis vraiment désolé !_

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'en remettre. Il va juste falloir que je présente mes excuses à ma mère que j'ai presque traitée de folle quand elle m'a annoncé que je faisais la une de _Star's World_.

A l'autre bout du fil, Heero éclata de rire.

_- Et si tu avais vu Quatre ce matin, il était fou de rage ! Face à lui, Zechs n'a pas bronché !_

- J'espère que Trowa ne l'énervera jamais ainsi ; plaisanta Duo.

_- En effet. Enfin, il est redevenu mon doux agent littéraire et planche de nouveau sur notre contrat. J'ai vraiment hâte que l'on travaille ensemble Duo._

- Moi aussi ! Je compte les jours.

_- Il en reste 10._

Duo éclata de rire, puis ajouta :

- Je vais te laisser et aller m'excuser auprès de ma maman.

_- D'accord. A dans dix jours Duo._

- A bientôt Heero.

Et le jeune natté raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres. _Star's World_ lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit. En effet, qu'est ce qui pourrait avoir de l'importance alors que dans une dizaine de jours, il allait travailler avec Heero Yuy ?!

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu

Gros bisous

**Lwella**

PS : ce chapitre aurait dû n'en faire qu'un seul avec le chapitre 5 mais j'ai pensé que ça allait faire trop long… Mais au moins, vous êtes rassurés car une grande partie du chapitre 5 est déjà écrite


	5. Colocation avec un écrivain sexy

**Auteur** : Lwella

**Base** : Le magnifique univers de Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer** : Le Papa Noyel n'a pas été gentil, il ne m'a toujours pas apporté mes pilotes préférés à Noël :-(

**Couples** : Ca y est ! Trowa et Quatre sont ensembles ! Maintenant reste à caser Heero et Duo… (et ça c'est pas gagné)

Un grand merci à ma petite **Moon** adorée, **Lolie**, **Dessengel**, **Noan**, **SNT59**, **Kinder-chan**, **Kaga78**, **Zashikiwarashi**, **Gayana**, **Ptite clad**, **Yaone-kami**, **Catirella**, **Lirius** (câliiin), **Marnie02**, **Dynenn**, **Llewela**, **x-Shinigami-x** et **Tahiri-chan**. Merci pour vos reviews et merci pour votre patience.

La plupart d'entre vous se sont posés de nombreuses questions sur la presse à scandale et les paparazzi. J'avais pour idée de développer tout cela mais certaines reviews vont vraiment me pousser à le faire, mais pas avant le prochain chapitre

Quant à la maman de Duo, vous allez avoir le plaisir de la retrouver pas plus tard que dans ce chapitre !

Bon voilà, j'ai fini de blablater, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

**Colocation ou comment vivre avec un écrivain sexy?!**

Dix jours plus tard, un beau vendredi en début d'après-midi, Duo faisait le pied de grue sur le quai de la gare, accompagné de Trowa.

Le train par lequel devait arriver Heero avait déjà vingt minutes de retard et le jeune natté commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

- Et si le train avait déraillé dans un endroit paumé et que personne n'était encore au courant ! Et si quelqu'un avait décidé de se suicider en passant justement sous CE train ! Et si il y avait eu un attentat ! Et si Heero avait changé d'avis au dernier moment, qu'il ne voulait plus venir ! Et si…

- DUO ! STOP ! finit par craquer Trowa. Avec des « si », on referait le monde. Alors arrêtes avec tes plans catastrophes. Le train de Heero a seulement un peu de retard ; il va arriver !

Et comme pour confirmer les dires du jeune directeur, une annonce se fit entendre :

« Le train en provenance de Paris va entrer en gare, voie A. Veuillez vous éloigner de la bordure du quai ».

A cet instant, Duo retrouva son éclatant sourire et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir Heero dans le flot des passagers qui descendaient du train.

- Ah, je le vois ! Je le vois ! Heero !

En effet, un peu plus loin se tenait Heero, ses bagages à la main et vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir et d'un pull blanc. Ses yeux bleus arctiques étaient cachés par une paire de Ray-Ban. Qui aurait pût se douter qu'un des plus célèbres auteurs pour la jeunesse venait de débarquer une nouvelle fois dans cette petite gare ?

Il sourit quand il aperçut Duo lui faisant signe et s'empressa de rejoindre les deux bibliothécaires.

- Bonjour Heero ! l'accueillit cordialement Trowa, en lui serrant la main.

- Bonjour Trowa ! Ravi de te revoir !

Duo s'approcha timidement à son tour du jeune auteur :

- Bonjour Heero.

- Duo… Quel plaisir de te revoir ; dit le beau brun en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue en guise de bonjour.

Baiser qui mis bien évidemment, Duo dans tous ses états. Le jeune homme tenta de ne rien laisser paraître mais son trouble n'échappa pas à l'œil vigilant de son meilleur ami.

- Tu as fait bon voyage ? demanda Trowa en reportant son attention sur Heero.

- Oui c'était très calme. Nous avons juste était bloqué à Rouen à cause d'un incident technique, d'où mon retard.

Trowa regarda Duo, l'air de dire : « Tu vois bien que tu t'es inquiété pour rien ». Son meilleur ami répliqua tout aussi silencieusement « Mais de quoi je me mêle ». Cet échange muet fit sourire Heero.

- Bien ; poursuivit Trowa. Je tenais à venir t'accueillir à la gare Heero, mais j'ai une réunion très importante avec l'élu à la culture dans vingt minutes. Je te laisse donc avec Duo qui va se faire un plaisir de t'accompagner jusqu'à ton hôtel.

- Très bien, je te remercie Trowa.

- Je t'en prie. Et n'oubliez pas que l'on vous attend tous les deux chez Catherine ce soir ; ajouta le jeune homme en partant.

Devant l'air interrogateur du jeune auteur, Duo lui expliqua qu'une petite soirée chez Catherine et Gabriel était organisée ce soir, en son honneur. Heero sembla gêné et ravi à la fois.

- Bon y va ? suggéra le natté.

Et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel le plus huppé dans la ville : _L'Éclipse_, situé à quelques mètres de la gare et dans lequel Quatre avait réservé une suite à Heero.

A la réception de l'hôtel, un homme avec un grand sourire les accueillit :

- Bonjour messieurs ! Bienvenue à _L'Éclipse_.

- Bonjour. J'ai effectué une réservation pour une durée de six semaines au nom de Yuy.

- Ah monsieur Yuy, nous essayons de vous joindre depuis ce matin !

- Mon portable était éteint. Il y a un problème avec ma réservation ? s'enquit Heero.

- Avec votre réservation, non. Mais avec votre chambre…

- Comment ça ? demanda Duo, s'incrustant dans la conversation.

- Nous avons eu un souci dans la suite que nous avions réservé, monsieur Yuy… ou plus précisément dans la salle de bain. Une canalisation a sauté et elle ne pourra être réparé avant trois semaines ; notre plombier habituel étant en vacances.

- Trois semaines ! s'exclama Duo.

- Je suis sincèrement navré monsieur Yuy. Pour ajouter à cette malchance, nous accueillons cette semaine de nombreuses personnes qui participent à un congrès sur l'environnement. L'hôtel est complet. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous rendre à l'hôtel _Mandala_ qui a une excellente réputation. Je me suis d'ailleurs permis de téléphoner au directeur afin qu'il vous réserve une chambre dans le cas où vous souhaiteriez vous rendre là bas.

- Bien, je vous remercie ; conclut poliment Heero. Au revoir.

Et il quitta _L'Eclipse_ suivit de Duo, qui une fois hors de l'hôtel, laissa exploser son indignation.

- Trois semaines pour réparer une canalisation ! Mais c'est inadmissible ! Un comble ! Et bien évidemment, ils n'avaient plus une chambre de libre !

- Calme toi Duo, ce n'est pas si grave ; tenta de le tempérer le jeune auteur. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me rendre à l'hôtel qu'il m'a conseillé.

- Et bien moi, je te le déconseille. Le _Mandala_ est à l'autre bout de la ville. Il y en a au moins pour 45 minutes en bus !

- Mais enfin Duo ; je ne vais tout de même pas coucher dehors. Je dois trouver un hôtel.

- Il y a bien une autre solution… lança le natté.

- Et laquelle ?

- Viens à la maison.

- Pardon ?! s'étrangla Heero, sous le coup de la stupeur.

- Mon appartement est bien assez grand pour deux et j'ai une jolie chambre d'ami. Ce sera toujours plus pratique pour bosser ensemble… et plus sympa aussi. Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter; s'empressa d'ajouter Duo réalisant ce qu'il avait osé proposer à Heero Yuy !

"Mais qu'est ce qui m'est passé par la tête! C'est Heero Yuy, pas un ami d'enfance! On n'invite pas un écrivain célèbre à aménager chez soi! Il va croire que je lui fais du rentre-dedans ! Qu'est ce que je peux être con parfois!"

Heero hésitait. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de s'installer chez Duo ? Vivre et travailler avec lui 24h sur 24 ? Allait est-ce être supportable pour eux deux ? Heero trouvait Duo attirant et indéniablement sympathique mais était-ce une raison pour dormir chez lui pendant six semaines ?! Oh et puis zut ! Il appréciait réellement le jeune homme et n'avait qu'un seul souhait : le connaître davantage. Et tant pis si vie professionnelle et vie personnelle ne faisaient jamais bon ménage !

Duo commençait sérieusement à s'en vouloir d'avoir osé proposer à Heero de l'héberger tant ce dernier semblait réfléchir et peser le pour et le contre. Peut-être qu'il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'habiter chez lui et qu'il ne savait pas comment refuser !

- C'est d'accord ; finit par annoncer le jeune écrivain.

Duo, qui n'y croyait plus, releva brusquement la tête sous le coup de la surprise. Et peu à peu, un beau sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Sourire, qui conforta davantage Heero dans sa décision.

- Alors en route ! s'exclama joyeusement le natté, en s'emparant d'une des deux valises d'Heero.

Sur le chemin qui menait à son appartement, le natté fit une petite visite rapide de la ville à Heero. Il lui montra la mairie, la piscine, le cinéma, la meilleure boulangerie, le parc, la salle des fêtes,…

Et Heero l'écoutait, attentif.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux jeunes gens étaient sur le palier de l'appartement de Duo et Heero s'amusait de voir son futur colocataire se désespérer de retrouver ses clefs dans le bordel que contenait ses poches.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Duo brandissait triomphalement ses clefs et ouvrait la porte de son appartement. Il posa le sac qui contenait l'ordinateur portable de Heero dans le couloir.

- Bon, et bien voilà mon « home, sweet home ». C'est pas très grand mais c'est chez moi. Je suis désolé si ce n'est pas très bien rangé mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire le ménage ; s'excusa Duo en se frottant l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné.

- C'est très bien comme ça ! le rassura Heero, sincère. Et puis c'est très aimable de ta part de m'accueillir.

- Bah ça me fait plaisir. Et puis, je n'allais pas laisser l'auteur favori des enfants croupir dans un hôtel miteux ; plaisanta Duo. Allez viens, je vais te faire faire le tour du propriétaire.

Heero suivit donc le jeune homme à la natte dans l'appartement, découvrant ainsi la petite cuisine qui débouchait sur le salon éclairé par une large baie vitrée permettant de se rendre sur le balcon, la salle de bains, la chambre de Duo que ce dernier s'empressa de refermer à la vue des vêtements sales qui s'amoncelaient, et enfin la chambre d'ami.

- Et voilà ta chambre ; annonça Duo.

L'auteur du _Tigre d'Argent_ pénétra dans la petite pièce au parquet de bois clair. La décoration était sobre : un lit deux places près de la fenêtre, un miroir, une plante verte en parfaite santé, un fauteuil et un bureau en teck qui croulait sous une tonne de papier.

- Euh… Excuses moi pour toutes ces feuilles. Je me mets souvent dans cette pièce pour dessiner car la lumière y est très claire. Mais je vais immédiatement débarrasser tout ça. Pendant ce temps, tu peux ranger tes vêtements dans le placard qui se trouve dans le couloir.

Heero acquiesça et durant un moment, les deux jeunes hommes furent seulement occupés à ranger. Dix-huit heures sonnait quand ils terminèrent.

- Oulà, il faut nous dépêcher si nous voulons être à l'heure chez Cath et Gab. Je te laisse passer en premier dans la salle de bain.

- Merci ; dit Heero. Après un voyage en train, j'en ai bien besoin.

Et il s'éclipsa pour aller chercher ses affaires de toilette.

Duo en profita pour s'avachir sur le canapé de son salon. Il soupira. Sa vie était loin d'être banale. Si quelques mois auparavant, on lui avait dit qu'il hébergerait un jour le célèbre Heero Yuy, Duo aurait rit au nez de cette personne.

Le jeune homme espérait sincèrement que sa cohabitation avec Heero se passe bien…

« Oh et puis zut ! Il n'y a pas de raisons que ça se passe mal ! Et puis nous verrons bien comment les choses évoluent ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Heero le rejoignit. Pour la soirée chez Catherine et Gabriel, le jeune homme avait enfilé un polo blanc sur lequel se dessinait un tigre noir près de l'épaule, ainsi qu'un jean noir. Et une fois de plus, Duo trouva le jeune auteur carrément sexy.

« De toute façon, il pourrait s'habiller avec un sac poubelle qu'il aurait toujours autant la classe. Heero fait partie de la même catégorie que Trowa : Toujours beau, sans en faire trop. »

- Je me suis permis d'installer mes affaires de toilette dans la salle de bain ; l'interrompit Heero. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

- Non au contraire, tu as bien fait. N'hésites pas à faire comme chez toi !

- Merci Duo ; dit Heero en souriant.

Le jeune natté lui rendit son sourire puis se leva de son fauteuil :

- Bon allez, je vais me doucher. En attendant, fais ce que tu veux : regarde la télé, un DVD, lit un bouquin, écoute la radio… Je te l'ai dit, tu es ici chez toi !

Et sur ce, le jeune homme fila dans la salle de bain. Bien qu'Heero l'eut prévenu, Duo ressenti un choc quand il découvrit les affaires de l'auteur à côté des siennes : sa brosse à dent, son déodorant, sa mousse à raser, son parfum…

C'est seulement à cet instant que Duo réalisa que Heero allait vivre chez lui durant six semaines et qu'il avait désormais un colocataire pour le moins inhabituel !

« Waouh ! Ca fait un choc ! » se dit-il avant de filer sous la douche.

Il en profita pour laver ses longs cheveux caramels. Malheureusement après cela, il passa plus de dix minutes à les démêler (il se maudit d'avoir oublié le démêlant la dernière fois qu'il était allé faire les courses), un quart d'heure à les sécher et deux minutes pour faire son habituelle natte.

Quand il consulta sa montre, Duo constata avec effroi qu'il était déjà 18h39 : dans vingt minutes, ils devaient être chez Catherine et Gabriel qui habitaient à l'autre bout de la ville ! Le jeune homme s'empressa d'enfiler sa chemise noire favorite, un boxer et un pantalon de la même couleur et il fit irruption dans le salon où Heero était en train d'examiner les livres qui ornaient la bibliothèque. Le jeune auteur se retourna et esquissa un sourire à l'attention de Duo qui le lui rendit.

« On se sourit vraiment beaucoup tous les deux » constata Duo. « Est-ce parce que l'on ne trouve rien à se dire ?! »

Puis il se reprit et annonça :

- Si tu es prêt, on va y aller.

- D'accord.

- Ah au fait, tu as un blouson assez chaud ?

- Euh non pourquoi ? répondit Heero, interloqué.

- Parce que mon seul moyen de transport est ma moto et que je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécies le voyage, seulement vêtu de ton polo. Bouge pas, je vais voir si je retrouve mon ancienne veste en cuir.

Duo farfouilla quelques secondes dans le placard avant de brandir victorieusement ladite veste.

- Essaie la.

Heero s'exécuta tandis que Duo enfilait son propre blouson. Puis il reporta son attention sur le jeune auteur.

- Alors ? Comment te sens tu ?

- Un peu à l'étroit mais ça va aller.

- Ose insinuer que tu es plus musclé que moi ; s'offusqua Duo avant d'éclater de rire.

- Je n'oserai pas! se défendit Heero.

- Bon allez go ! Si on arrive en retard, je vais me faire trucider par Catherine.

Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent donc l'appartement pour le garage de l'immeuble où les attendait sagement la moto de Duo.

- Tu es déjà monté à moto ? s'enquit ce dernier en tendant un casque à Heero.

- Euh non, j'ai davantage l'habitude des bonnes vieilles voitures.

- Ok ! Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu n'as qu'à me tenir fermement par la taille et tout ira bien ; dit Duo en enfourchant sa moto.

Heero s'exécuta et agrippa Duo par la taille. Le natté lui fit un petit clin d'œil et démarra plein gaz !

Heero fut saisi ! Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle impression de vitesse. C'était effrayant et exaltant à la fois. Il ressentait seulement le vent qui l'enveloppait et le corps de Duo contre le sien. Quant à Duo, sur sa moto, il revivait. Et à cet instant, il était heureux de faire partager à Heero toutes ces sensations qu'il affectionnait tant.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Duo stoppa devant un petit immeuble. Il ôta son casque et se tourna immédiatement vers Heero :

- Alors? Est-ce que ça t'a plu ?

- C'était complètement grisant ! répondit Heero les yeux brillants et un immense sourire aux lèvres. Merci Duo !

- Si tu veux, on se fera quelques virées durant ton séjour.

- Avec plaisir !

- Oui mais en attendant, on va se dépêcher de monter trois étages car je ne veux pas entendre les commentaires de Hilde et Réléna sur le fait que je sois toujours en retard.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le palier du 3ème étage et que Gabriel vint leur ouvrir, Trowa et Hilde étaient déjà là. Cette dernière ne se gêna pas pour taquiner Duo sur son retard. Mais elle fut interrompue par la petite Lise qui n'avait qu'un objectif en tête : les bras de Duo !

Le jeune homme se plia gracieusement à la demande et inonda la fillette de petits surnoms tels que « ma petite princesse », « ma petite coccinelle à pois », « mon coquelicot des champs »…. Et cela sous le regard ébahi de Gabriel qui se demandait où Duo allait chercher tout ça.

Alors que le jeune homme à la natte était obnubilé par Lise et s'amusait avec elle à « tirer les cheveux de Papa », Trowa tendit un verre de sangria à Heero et engagea la conversation :

- Est-ce que l'hôtel te convient ? s'enquit-il.

- Absolument ; sourit Heero. J'apprécie particulièrement la bonne humeur de mon colocataire.

Devant l'air surpris de Trowa, Heero lui résuma ses mésaventures et donc son aménagement chez Duo. Hilde, dont l'oreille traînait par là, eu du mal à cacher sa stupeur en apprenant la nouvelle et tira Duo à l'écart.

- Dis donc Casanova, tu comptais me dire quand que tu hébergeais un écrivain sexy ?

- J'attendais que tu l'apprennes toute seule ; la taquina Duo.

- Et alors ?! Alors ?! s'enquit la jeune femme, excitée comme une puce.

- Quoi alors ?!

- Et bien, ça y est ? Il t'a vu à la sortie de la douche, t'a trouvé trop sexy, t'a avoué son homosexualité, puis t'as embrassé passionnément et donc ça y est, vous êtes le nouveau couple en vogue de la scène littéraire ! C'est trop génial !

- Euh Hilde, tu devrais vraiment arrêter de lire des recueils de nouvelles traitant d'amour homosexuel, ça ne te réussit vraiment pas.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée indiquant l'arrivée de Réléna empêcha Hilde de répliquer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Catherine leur proposait de passer à table.

Au grand plaisir de Heero, heureux de se retrouver avec des personnes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'engrenage éditorial, le repas se déroula aussi agréablement que la fois précédente.

Durant le dîner, le jeune auteur discuta longuement avec Trowa qu'il trouva particulièrement cultivé. Mais du coin de l'œil, il observait Duo à sa droite qui semblait se faire harceler par Hilde sur un sujet qui lui échappait complètement.

Alors qu'ils entamaient le dessert, la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Trowa retentit. Ce dernier, occupé à faire goûter un bout de sa tarte à la framboise à sa nièce, demanda à Duo si il pouvait décrocher.

- Allô ? Le secrétaire particulier de Mr Trowa Barton, j'écoute ; déclara théâtralement le natté, sous les rires de ses amis et l'air faussement atterré de Trowa.

- …

- Hey Quat-chan ! Salut ! Attend, je mets le haut parleur pour que tout le monde t'entende !

L'instant d'après, la voix de Quatre s'éleva du téléphone.

- Bonsoir tout le monde.

- Bonsoir Quatre ! répondirent toutes les personnes présentes.

- Comment ça va ?

- Plutôt bien ; lui répondit Heero. La tarte aux framboises de Catherine est délicieuse.

- Je n'en doute pas. Tu es bien arrivé Heero ? Pas de souci dans le train ou dans l'hôtel ?

- Un peu de retard sur la ligne mais rien de grave. Quant à l'hôtel… et bien, il est très… chaleureux ; sourit le jeune auteur.

En entendant des gloussements et des rires, Quatre demanda ce qui se passait et Duo se dévoua pour lui annoncer que Heero et lui étaient désormais colocataires.

- Tant mieux si la situation s'est débloquée. Mais Duo, j'espère qu'accueillir Heero chez toi, ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout ! affirma le jeune natté en faisant un clin d'œil à Heero qui le lui rendit. Clin d'œil qui n'échappa absolument pas à Hilde qui sourit d'un air victorieux.

Après quelques minutes de conversation commune, Quatre s'inquiéta de l'absence de Trowa qu'il n'avait pas encore entendu.

- Bonsoir chéri ; dit ce dernier.

- Attend Quatre, on débarrasse ton homme de la jolie petite rousse qu'il a entre les bras et on te le passe ; indiqua Réléna.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Quatre et Trowa avaient enfin une conversation privée, après que Duo leur ait conseillé d'enlever la fonction « haut-parleur » du téléphone...

Quand le jeune directeur revint de la cuisine, où il s'était isolé, il leur apprit que Quatre et Wufei venaient ici dans deux semaines. La nouvelle fut accueilli avec enthousiasme.

La soirée se termina bien tard dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Après les interminables aux-revoirs et remerciements, Heero monta de nouveau sur la moto de Duo et une demi-heure plus tard, il s'affala sur le canapé aux côtés du natté.

- Catherine cuisine toujours aussi bien ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui, c'est un vrai cordon bleu mais je ne te dis pas les kilos que l'on prend à Noël à cause d'elle ; soupira Duo.

Un silence puis :

- J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée. C'est sûr que c'est pas blindé de critiques littéraires et le champagne est remplacé par le cidre mais…

- C'était parfait ! l'interrompit Heero. Je viens de passer l'une des soirées les plus sympathiques de mon existence.

Duo afficha un air ravi et durant quelques minutes, les deux jeunes hommes commentèrent leur soirée. Mais la fatigue de la journée ne tarda pas à se faire ressentir et Heero tenta de réprimer plusieurs bâillements.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher ; suggéra Duo en se levant avec difficulté du canapé.

Heero approuva et tous les deux regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Duo s'affairait déjà à préparer le petit déjeuner quand Heero débarqua dans la cuisine, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés et vêtu simplement d'un bas de survêtement.

Durant un instant, le propriétaire de l'appartement fut saisi par cette apparition dans sa cuisine. Etait-il permis d'être aussi craquant au réveil ?

- Salut Duo ! l'interrompit son nouveau colocataire.

Le natté reprit rapidement ses esprits et arrêta de divaguer sur l'écrivain.

- Hello Heero ! Bien dormi ?

- Comme un loir ! Pour une fois que je fais une nuit complète, je remercie ton matelas !

Duo pouffa avant de proposer du thé ou du café à Heero.

- Café.

Et c'est ainsi que démarra la première journée de cohabitation entre Duo et Heero.

Un rythme de vie s'instaura très rapidement entre eux.

Le matin, les deux jeunes hommes déjeunaient ensemble et quand Duo partait à la médiathèque, Heero se mettait à écrire. Soit il travaillait sur l'album qui n'avait pas encore de titre, soit il modifiait certains passages du dernier tome du _Tigre d'Argent_. Et quand l'inspiration n'était pas de la partie, il se rabattait sur le ménage ou la cuisine.

A midi, il se rendait à la médiathèque en bus et déjeunait avec toute l'équipe. Il était devenu un familier du lieu et s'entendait très bien avec Trowa et Réléna. Il appréciait également Hilde mais cette dernière semblait toujours vouloir lui demander quelque chose puis finissait par se raviser, ce qui intriguait fortement le jeune auteur. Quant à Catherine, elle s'était mis dans la tête que Heero ne mangeait pas équilibré et lui préparait donc toutes sortes de délicieux petits plats.

L'après-midi était davantage consacré à la détente et Heero partait se promener dans les divers parcs de la ville.

A 15 heures, grand maximum, Duo quittait son boulot. En effet, Trowa avait aménagé les horaires de son ami afin qu'il soit plus disponible pour Heero. Le jeune natté retrouvait donc Heero à son appartement où l'attendait également son bloc à dessin et ses couleurs.

Pendant que Duo dessinait, Heero, près de lui, était toujours prêt à répondre à ses interrogations et à écouter ses propositions pour modifier un passage. Le jeune auteur avait une idée bien précise de comment tel passage de l'album devait être représenté mais il écoutait avec attention les idées nouvelles de Duo.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtaient quand leurs ventres criaient famine et s'empressaient de préparer le dîner ensemble. Un bon film ou de longues discussions autour d'un verre clôturait généralement la journée.

Mais ce rythme était complètement chamboulé quand arrivait le week-end.

En effet, ces jours là, les stylos, aquarelles, livres, feuilles… étaient remplacés par des ballades, la piscine, un cinéma, des restaurants, une visite des musées… Duo voulait faire découvrir TOUTE sa ville à Heero et ce dernier le suivait avec grand plaisir.

* * *

Une semaine jour pour jour, après l'arrivée de Heero, Duo débarqua dans la cuisine avec deux bouts de papier à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? l'interrogea Heero qui avait levé la tête de son café et de son journal en entendant le natté.

- Deux entrées pour le salon de la BD qui a lieu ce week-end à vingt bornes d'ici ; déclara triomphalement Duo. Ca te tente d'aller y faire un tour en fin d'après-midi ?

- Carrément ! s'exclama Heero très enthousiaste. J'adore la bande dessinée ! Mais je ne savais pas que tu appréciais également ce genre.

- Comment crois-tu que me sois venu ma passion pour l'illustration ; répondit Duo en se servant une tasse de thé.

Puis il prit place aux côtés d'Heero , afin d'étudier le programme du salon.

- Alors quels en sont les temps forts ? s'enquit Heeo.

- Une exposition consacrée à Enki Bilal, un hommage à Goscinny avec des illustrations de Sempé ; une trentaine de scénaristes et illustrateurs… Y'a même un stand « manga ». C'est du lourd cette année ! conclut Duo.

A 16 heures précises, les deux jeunes gens débarquèrent dans le vaste espace où se tenait le salon de la BD. Et ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient loin d'être tous seuls : une foule bigarrée et de tous âges se pressait autour des divers stands.

- Alors par là, il y a l'expo sur Bilal. A droite, c'est l'espace des tables rondes et les rencontres avec les auteurs doivent être de l'autre côté ; annonça Duo les yeux plongés dans son plan. Tu veux commencer par quoi Heero ?… Heero ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, le jeune bibliothécaire releva rapidement la tête pour découvrir qu'Heero n'était plus à côté de lui mais quelques mètres plus loin, figé devant une large vitrine. Il le rejoignit en quelques pas.

- Heero ?

- Regarde Duo ; ce sont les derniers textes de Goscinny, illustrés par Sempé. Tu sais que c'est son travail sur le monde du _Petit Nicolas_ qui m'a poussé à écrire. C'était un grand auteur de littérature jeunesse…

Duo respecta la fascination d'Heero pour Goscinny et patienta pendant que le jeune auteur lisait attentivement les derniers textes de Goscinny.

Enfin Heero, releva la tête et lui sourit :

- Alors par quoi commence t-on ?

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvaient à faire la queue pour une dédicace de Loisel, en parlant tranquillement.

Alors que c'était pratiquement à leur tour de se retrouver face au dessinateur de _Peter Pan_, quelqu'un tapota l'épaule d'Heero, qui se retourna pour faire face à une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années. Cette dernière le dévisageait avec un grand sourire.

- Je ne me suis pas trompée ! Vous êtes bien Heero Yuy !

- Euh oui mais je…

- Alors ça c'est extra ! l'interrompit-elle. Je vais à un salon de la BD et j'y trouve mon auteur favori ! J'ai vu une photo de vous dans la journal de la ville quand vous êtes venu faire une intervention àa la médiathèque mais vous êtes encore plus beau en vrai! Est-ce que je pourrai avoir un autographe ?

- C'est à dire que…

- Oh allez, s'il vous plait ! Tenez, j'ai déjà un stylo et un bout de papier ; rétorqua la jeune fille en lui mettant d'office les deux éléments dans les mains.

Duo allait s'exclamer contre cette sans-gêne mais Heero lui fit comprendre d'un regard que ça allait.

- Très bien. Vous vous appelez comment ?

- Mandie. Mandie avec un «i » et un « e » et pas avec un « y ».

Heero griffonna rapidement quelques mots puis plia le bout de papier avant de le rendre à Mandie « ie » et pas « y ».

- Waouh ! Un autographe d'Heero Yuy ! C'est trop la classe ! Quand je vais dire ça à mes copines, elles vont être vertes de jalousie !

Et alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner au grand soulagement de Duo, Mandie revint sur ses pas et tendit un autre bout de papier à Heero, où était inscrit une succession de chiffres.

- Tenez voici mon numéro de téléphone, au cas où vous auriez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous faire visiter la ville. C'est valable de jour comme de nuit…

Et Mandie conclut par un clin d'œil coquin.

Heero la regarda partir, bouche bée, impressionné devant tant de culot ! Duo, lui bouillonnait de colère. Non mais, c'était quoi ce numéro de drague ! Sale pimbêche !

- Duo, ça va ? demanda Heero, coupant court à ses envies de meurtre.

- Ah oui, excuses moi ; sursauta le natté. Je suis désolée pour cet épisode Heero. Cela a dû être très désagréable pour toi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ; le rassura Heero. Mandie n'ira pas se vanter à ses copines qu'elle m'a rencontré.

- Pourquoi ? Que lui as tu écris ?

_- Pour Mandie (sans y). Je ne vous appellerai pas ; je ne supporte pas l'impolitesse. Heero Yuy._

A ces mots, Duo éclata de rire, imaginant déjà la tête de Mandie quand elle lirait ces mots.

- Et puis, le fait qu'elle m'ait donné son numéro de téléphone m'a vraiment déplu. Je ne supporte pas la drague si lourde.

- Tu préfères la subtilité ?

- Oui la subtilité, la sincérité et une certaine imagination pour séduire. Le jour où je rencontrerai la personne qui possèdera ses trois qualités, alors peut-être que ce jour là, je tomberai amoureux…

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Duo était sans voix. C'était la première fois qu'Heero se dévoilait ainsi. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble ; et retrouva sa bonne humeur légendaire :

- Enfin elle te proposait tout de même de te faire visiter la ville.

- Qu'elle la fasse visiter à quelqu'un d'autre. Moi, j'ai déjà un excellent guide ; sourit Heero.

Heureusement que c'était à leur tour de se retrouver face à Loisel sinon Duo n'aurait vraiment pas sût quoi répondre.

Après la dédicace de Loisel, un tour par le stand manga et une table ronde avec de jeunes scénaristes, l'écrivain et le bibliothécaire décidèrent de rentrer. Il était 19h15 et tous deux commençaient à avoir faim.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, Heero pila net fixa un point droit devant lui avant de se précipiter dans cette direction, sous le regard éberlué de Duo. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier vit Heero se précipiter dans les bras d'un homme blond d'une quarantaine d'années. A cette vue, le natté eut l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre et il ne put esquisser un geste jusqu'à ce que Heero et cet homme reviennent vers lui en riant.

- Sorenn, je te présente Duo Maxwell dont je viens de te parler à l'instant. Duo, je te présente Sorenn Kovac, un ami illustrateur.

- Enchanté ; dit poliment Duo en tendant sa main mais sans réelle conviction.

Sorenn prit la main tendue et fixa pensivement Duo durant un instant.

- De même.

- Sorenn a réalisé la couverture de mon troisième roman ; expliqua Heero enthousiaste. Et son style m'a tellement plu que j'ai exigé sa participation sur mes prochains livres. Et il a fait un excellent travail ; travail qui aurait pu durer si monsieur, n'avait pas décidé de se lancer dans la BD et de fonder une famille.

A ces derniers mots, le visage de Duo se décrispa légèrement.

- Vous êtes dessinateur de BD ?

- J'essaie de l'être ; répondit Sorenn. Ma première BD sort dans deux mois. Puis dans cinq mois, suivra les deux premiers tomes d'une série policière.

- Retiens bien ce nom Duo : Sorenn Kovac ; c'est un génie !

- Il semblerait que tu ais trouvé mon digne successeur Heero… Zechs m'a raconté que tu t'es battu pour que ce soit Duo qui illustre l'album sur lequel tu bosses.

- En effet. Duo est très talentueux et j'avais le pressentiment que tous les deux, nous réaliserions un excellent boulot.

- Vous faites du bon boulot et à priori, vous vous entendez excessivement bien pour faire des sorties ensemble…

Heero toussota, en lançant un regard noir à Sorenn, ce qui n'échappa pas à Duo.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser. J'ai laissé ma femme à l'expo sur Bilal, elle doit en avoir marre. Heero c'était un plaisir de te voir en si belle forme. Duo, ravi de t'avoir rencontré.

- Moi de même.

- A bientôt Sorenn.

Une fois dehors, Duo osa poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête, suite à une phrase de Sorenn.

- Dis Heero ?

- Mmh ?

- Pourquoi Sorenn a t-il insisté sur le fait que nous fassions des sorties ensemble?

Heero planta ses yeux bleus dans le regard de son vis à vis et hésita. Duo pensa qu'il n'allait jamais avoir de réponse.

- Avant de te rencontrer, je n'avais jamais mélangé vie professionnelle et vie privée. J'avais beau bien m'entendre avec Sorenn, jamais il ne me serait venu à l'idée qu'on sorte au ciné ou au resto tous les deux… Mais avec toi, Duo, cela me semble tellement naturel…

Le jeune bibliothécaire lui sourit doucement et pressa la main du jeune auteur, lui faisant sentir qu'il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait.

Et tous deux, se dirigèrent vers la moto de Duo, afin de passer le reste de la soirée à l'appartement.

* * *

Le mardi suivant, avant de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver Heero, Duo décida de rendre visite à Trowa. C'est donc avec entrain qu'il traversa la rue pour rejoindre la maison de son directeur. Mais il fut surpris quand personne ne lui répondit.

Il allait renoncer, pensant que Trowa était parti faire des courses ou autre chose, quand une tête tachetée apparue à l'angle de la maison. Flamme en reconnaissant Duo, se mit à trottiner joyeusement vers lui.

- Hey mon tout beau! s'exclama Duo en caressant le chien. Où il est ton maître? Hein, où il est Trowa?!

Le dalmatien jappa, indiquant ainsi à Duo de le suivre. Flamme le conduisit de l'autre côté de la maison où le natté découvrit Trowa, allongé dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un pin, un bras soutenant sa tête et l'autre tenant un livre devant lui.

- Hey Trowa!

Le sunommé sursauta à l'annonce de son prénom mais se détendit quand il découvrit son visiteur.

- Bonjour Duo.

- Je m'inquiétais; commença le natté en prenant place auprès de son ami. J'ai sonné mais ça ne répondait pas.

- Oui, je n'entends pas la sonnette quand je suis dans le jardin.

Heureusement que Flamme était là; ajouta gaiement Duo en gratouillant le ventre du dalmatien.

- Tu n'es pas rentré directement pour rejoindre Heero ? s'étonna Trowa en reposant son bouquin.

- Non, j'avais envie de te voir ; répondit sincèrement le natté. Ca fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé que tous les deux ; alors qu'avant on était tout le temps ensemble... Cela me manque...

- Nous avons vieillis Duo… Et puis il faut dire que depuis qu'un certain écrivain a débarqué dans notre ville, tu ne vois la vie qu'à travers des yeux bleus cobalts ; plaisanta Trowa.

Le jeune homme s'attendrit devant la soudaine teinte carmin que venaient de prendre les joues de Duo.

- Mais, non… C'est que… Je… je ; balbutia le natté.

- Pas besoin de te justifier devant moi Duo, d'accord. Je ne te poserai pas de questions sur tes sentiments tumultueux mais tu sais que si tu as envie d'en parler, je suis là ; affirma Trowa en entourant les épaules de Duo de son bras

- Je sais Tro, je sais… murmura Duo en posant sa tête au creux du cou de son ami. Mais c'est vraiment pas simple ! Il est tellement… tellement… enfin tu vois quoi !

- Je remarque surtout qu'il n'y a qu'Heero qui arrive à te faire perdre le fil de tes phrases ! le taquina Trowa.

- Bah il a de quoi non ?! Franchement Tro, si tu n'étais pas avec Quatre, tu ne trouverai pas Heero trop craquant ?!

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une relation avec Quatre pour constater que Heero est en effet très beau !

- Hey ! Occupes toi des fesses de Quatre ! s'offusqua Duo.

A ses côtés, son meilleur ami riait. Et quand le natté compris qu'il s'était légèrement moqué de lui, il le rejoignit dans son fou-rire. Quelques instants plus tard, deux regards émeraudes et améthystes se croisaient.

- Tu sais Tro, ça fait un moment que je voulais te dire quelque chose… reprit Duo d'un air gêné.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, préférant laisser au natté le temps de s'exprimer.

- Tu as toujours été là… que ce soit pour mes études et plus tard pour le boulot ou encore dans ma vie amoureuse. Et je n'ai jamais eu réellement l'occasion de te remercier. Et je voulais te dire que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi... Vraiment beaucoup... un peu comme un grand frère en fait...

Trowa ne répondit rien, sûrement ému par les paroles si sincères de Duo mais se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa longuement sur la tempe.

- Merci…

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent encore ainsi un moment l'un près de l'autre avant qu'une sonnerie de téléphone portable ne retentisse.

- C'est le mien ; annonça Trowa en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Oh, c'est un message de Quatre.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme en lisant le texto de son amant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te dit ? interrogea Duo, un brin curieux.

_- Tu me manques ! Vivement le week-end prochain pour que je sois enfin dans tes bras… Je t'aime ! _lu Trowa.

- Raaaah mais pourquoi je ne reçois jamais des textos comme ça, moi ! bouda Duo.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je peux t'en écrire ; proposa Trowa moqueur. Mais bon, je pense que tu préfèrerai un texto de Heero…

Le natté ne répondit rien mais son regard se fit rêveur…

- Allez ; dit Trowa en se levant et en aidant Duo à se mettre sur ses pieds. Vas rejoindre Heero maintenant. Il doit t'attendre…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors que Duo était en train de débarrasser la table du petit déjeuner avant que lui et Heero ne se mettent au travail ; la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

« Bizarre, je n'attends personne aujourd'hui ».

Et quand il ouvrit la porte, Duo se retrouva nez à nez avec…

- Maman ?!

- Bonjour Poussinou ! dit Hélène en pénétrant dans l'appartement de son fils. En revenant des courses, ton père et moi avons décidé de te faire un petit coucou !

- Où est Papa ?

- En train de garer la voiture. On ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

- C'est à dire que… euh…

Et c'est cet instant précis que choisit Heero pour sortir de la salle de bain, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette de bain blanche, cintrée sur ses hanches.

- Duo, tu n'aurais pas vu mon pantal… Oh !

Le jeune homme s'interrompit en découvrant que Duo n'était pas seul et qu'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années le dévisageait, les yeux ronds.

Duo, bien que profondément gêné par la situation ne pût s'empêcher de détailler rapidement la musculature parfaite d'Heero et de se dire que l'effet « sortie de salle de bain/cheveux mouillés » lui allait aussi bien que « lever du lit/cheveux pas coiffés ».

- Euh, je…je vais aller m'habiller ; bégaya Heero en piquant un fard et retournant dare-dare dans la salle de bain.

Hélène Maxwell eut bien du mal à reprendre ses esprits mais elle avait parfaitement reconnu l'homme avec qui son fils avait fait la couverture de _Star's World_.

- Duo, qui était cet homme ?!

- Euh… c'est une longue histoire Maman…

Madame Maxwell allait répliquer quand son mari fit son entrée.

- Hello fiston ! dit-il en embrassant son fils. Qu'est ce que vous faites encore dans le couloir ? Je pensais que le café serait déjà prêt.

- Ton fils allait me raconter une histoire.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit David Maxwell, très étonné.

Duo soupira. Cette fois, il n'échapperait pas à l'explication qu'il devait à ses parents.

- Installez vous dans le salon ; je vais vous préparer du café.

Quelques minutes plus tard, face à ses parents attablés devant une tasse de café ; Duo leur raconta sa vie des dernières semaines : la rencontre avec Heero à la médiathèque, le coup de cœur de ce dernier pour ses dessins, la soirée chez Zechs Merquise là où la fameuse photo avait été prise, la proposition d'Heero à Duo pour illustrer son prochain livre, le problème à l'hôtel et enfin son aménagement provisoire.

Durant un instant, les deux heureux parents gardèrent le silence trop ébahis d'apprendre quelle vie menait leur fils.

- Hé bien ! Pour une nouvelle, c'est une nouvelle ! s'exclama David.

- Nous sommes très fiers de toi Poussinou ! s'exclama Hélène en se levant pour embrasser son fils.

- Merci P'pa, merci maman ! répondit Duo en grimaçant sous l'assaut affectueux de sa mère.

- Et où est-il ce jeune homme que je le remercie ? s'enquit David Maxwell.

Un léger toussotement lui répondit. La petite famille leva les yeux et découvrit Heero se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon. Il avait délaissé la petite serviette de toilette blanche pour un jean et une chemise noire qui laissait à nu ses clavicules.

Duo lui sourit et se leva.

- Papa, maman ; je vous présente Heero Yuy. Heero voici mes parents ; Hélène et David Maxwell.

- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer Monsieur et Madame Maxwell ; salua poliment le jeune auteur.

- Nous de même ; répondit le père de Duo en se levant pour aller serrer la main de Heero.

- Même habillé, il est toujours aussi mignon ! lança malicieusement Madame Maxwell.

- Pardon ? faillit s'étrangler son mari.

Duo était écroulé de rire, sa mère riait et Heero ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Voir Heero perdre tous ses moyens devant son père attendrit Duo qui vint à son secours en racontant à son géniteur, la première rencontre entre Heero et Hélène.

Heero qui craignait d'être traité d'exhibitionniste fut soulagé de voir Mr Maxwell éclater de rire à son tour. David Maxwell le pria de s'asseoir et à peine le jeune homme avait il posé une fesse sur le canapé, à côté de Duo que déjà, il était assailli de questions de la part de la mère de ce dernier :

- Alors Heero depuis combien de temps écrivait vous ? Et quels métiers exercent vos parents ? Avez-vous des frères et sœurs ? Et comment vous vient l'inspiration ? Et au fait, vous gagnez bien votre vie ? Et…

- Maman ! Arrêtes ! Tu ne vois pas que tu gênes Heero avec toutes tes questions ! finit par exploser son fils.

- Oh c'est vrai Heero, cela vous dérange ?! Je peux être très bavarde parfois, je m'en excuse.

Duo et son père levèrent les yeux au ciel en entendant « parfois » : Hélène Maxwell était bavarde tout le temps !

- Non Madame, cela ne me dérange aucunement ; répondit gentiment Heero avec un sourire.

- Vous êtes absolument charmant Heero ! déclara la mère de Duo avec joie. N'est-ce pas David que ce jeune homme est charmant ?

- Oui chérie, très ; approuva patiemment son mari.

- Vous devez avoir beaucoup de succès auprès de la gent féminine… ou masculine ; ajouta t-elle précipitamment. Je n'oserai vous demander vers où se dirige vos préférences.

A ces mots, Duo s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau ! David Maxwell réprimait difficilement un fou-rire : sa femme n'avait aucune once de subtilité. Quant à Heero, son sourire semblait désormais un peu crispé.

- Mais bon, comme je dis toujours à Poussinou : « Peu importe homme ou femme, l'essentiel c'est d'être heureux et amoureux » ; continuait Madame Maxwell ne se rendant absolument pas compte de la gêne qu'elle avait occasionné. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je ne sais même pas si mon Duo préfère les hommes ou les femmes. Il est tellement secret sur sa vie sexuelle alors qu'une mère aussi tolérante et compréhensive que moi, ça ne court pas les rues.

- Papa, je t'en supplie, fais la taire ! gémit Duo.

- Euh chérie, intervint Monsieur Maxwell. Nous allons y aller. Duo et Mr Yuy doivent sûrement avoir des délais à respecter pour cet album et tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils aient du retard par notre visite impromptue.

- Oh non, bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Hélène en se levant du canapé. Nous partons, nous partons. Mr Yuy, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer vraiment !

- Le plaisir était pour moi Madame.

- Qu'il est charmant !

- Maman ! Tu l'as déjà dit ça ! soupira Duo, en raccompagnant ses parents à la porte.

- Au fait Poussinou, que dirais tu de venir dîner à la maison dans la semaine avec Mr Yuy ! Ca pourrait être très sympathique.

- Euh, je te rappelle pour te tenir au courant ; tenta d'esquiver son fils sous le rire de son père.

- Mr Yuy seriez vous d'accord pour venir dîner ? demanda Madame Maxwell, n'écoutant absolument pas son fils.

- Avec plaisir ; répondit Heero toujours tout sourire.

- Parfait ! Et bien, disons mardi. Oui c'est très bien comme jour mardi ! A mardi Mr Yuy. A mardi Poussinou! Je t'aime !

- Au revoir fiston ! A bientôt Mr Yuy.

Quand la porte se fut refermée sur ses parents, Duo poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'adossa contre le mur avant de se laisser glisser à terre. En face de lui, Heero le regardait, d'un air espiègle.

- Ne dis rien ! le devança Duo. Je sais que ma mère est un phénomène à elle toute seule, qu'elle est bavarde et épuisante. Une vraie tornade ! Quant à mon père, il est beaucoup trop moqueur !

- Je n'allais rien dire de tel. J'allais simplement te dire que je trouvais tes parents très sympathiques et très aimables.

- C'est vrai ?!!

- Oui.

- Alors ça ne te dérange que ma mère nous ait invité à dîner mardi sans nous demander notre avis ?

- Absolument pas. Je serais même très content d'y aller… Et puis cela me permettra de te connaître davantage ; termina Heero en retournant dans le salon.

Duo resta quelques secondes ébahi par ce que venait de lui avouer le jeune auteur…

- Et bien Duo, tu viens ou c'est à moi de dessiner aujourd'hui ? lui cria Heero du salon.

- J'arrive ! se reprit le jeune homme en regagnant rapidement le salon où se tenait son avenir…

* * *

Je ne suis pas très sûre de moi sur ce chapitre là (malgré les compliments de Moon) mais je vous remercie sincèrement d'avoir lu et n'hésitait pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce cinquième chapitre.

Bisous à tous

Lwella


	6. Beaucoup trop pour moi

**Auteur** : Lwella

**Base** : Le magnifique univers de Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer** : Le Papa Noyel n'a pas été gentil, il ne m'a toujours pas apporté mes pilotes préférés à Noël :-(

**Couples** : Ca y est ! Trowa et Quatre sont ensembles ! Maintenant reste à caser Heero et Duo… (et ça c'est pas gagné)

6 mois… 6 mois entre la publication du chapitre 5 et celui-ci… Je ne vais pas tarder à battre des records là !

Alors merci à vous qui m'avait envoyé de si gentilles reviews et qui désespérez pas de lire la suite un jour ! Donc un grand merci à **Gayana**, **zashikiwarashi** (toujours aussi imprononçable ton pseudo), **x-Shinigami-x**, **Catirella**, **Des roses et des orties**, **The Disturbed Angel**, ma petite **Moon**, **neska**, **yaone-kami**, **marnie02** et **Coquillette** (je n'ai eu ta review que très récemment car j'ai changé d'adresse mail entre temps et je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir répondu !)

Merci de votre patience !

Au programme de ce chapitre 6 : une dispute (non, non ne criez pas !), la maman de Duo en forme, les retrouvailles de Quatre et Trowa, une soirée entre amis, un Heero vraiment pas glacial, et plein d'autres choses dans ce genre là

Ce chapitre, il est pour ma petite **Moon**… Et aussi pour **Coquillette**, pour m'excuser de n'avoir pas répondu à sa review (oui, oui je m'en veux)

Bonne lecture !

Petit résumé rapide : _Les parents de Duo ont débarqué à l'improviste chez leur fils et ont donc fait la connaissance d'Heero. Le trouvant très sympathique, Hélène Maxwell les a donc invité à dîner ce mardi au plus grand malheur de son fils, persuadé que sa mère va le ridiculiser inconsciemment auprès de son bel écrivain…_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Beaucoup trop pour moi…**

En ce mardi matin à la bibliothèque, Duo ne cessait de penser à l'invitation à dîner de sa mère ; cela l'avait turlupiné toute la fin du week-end !

Les sentiments que le jeune homme portait à Heero étaient déjà bien assez chaotiques comme cela, sans que sa mère et ses suppositions ne s'en mêlent. Mais ce soir, il allait forcément devoir affronter le sixième sens de sa maman se vantait de posséder dès qu'il s'agissait des « émois sentimentaux de Poussinou »… C'était elle qui avait deviné que Duo était amoureux de sa maîtresse de CE1 ; c'était elle qui avait trouvé planqué sous un tas de linge sale, sa première revue érotique ( ce fut d'ailleurs la première et la dernière achetée !) ; c'était elle encore qui avait surpris un baiser « pour essayer » entre lui et Hilde à 15 ans !

Bref, une vraie calamité. Mais malgré cela Duo adorait sa mère et son sixième sens. Mais là, c'était autre chose qu'une amourette de gosses. Cette fois, on parlait d'Heero ! Un homme ! Absolument fascinant d'accord, mais un homme quand même.

Et si Duo ne savait comment nommer les sentiments qui se bousculaient dans son cœur, sa mère elle, le saurait.

Toutes ces préoccupations, Duo les avaient ressassés tout le week-end. Heero avait bien évidemment perçu son trouble mais n'en avait rien laissé paraître, mis à part lundi matin où il lui avait dit :

- Tu sais Duo, si trop de choses envahissent ta tête, fais les surgir sur une feuille de papier.

Pffff ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ; soupira le natté, attablé à son bureau devant une feuille de papier, vierge de toute écriture.

Trois coups frappés à sa porte, le tirèrent de sa léthargie.

- Entrez !

Les cheveux frisés de Catherine apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Excuse-moi Duo mais ta classe vient d'arriver et ils semblent plutôt impatients de te voir.

- Oh zut ! Je les avais complètement oubliés ! paniqua Duo en se précipitant au rez-de-chaussée.

Ses trois collègues féminines le regardèrent passer devant elles, ébahies.

- Mais il a quoi Duo aujourd'hui ? demanda Réléna. Il a l'air complètement à l'ouest.

- Trowa m'a dit qu'il dînait chez ses parents ce soir… avec Heero ; déclara Catherine.

- Aïe ! gémit Hilde. Avec un phénomène comme madame Maxwell, Heero va être chaleureusement accueilli dans sa future belle-famille.

- Belle famille ?! Ah parce que tu les vois déjà casés ? s'exclama Réléna.

- Oui et je ne suis pas la seule… Mais comme d'habitude ce sont toujours les deux principaux intéressés qui ne se rendent compte de rien ; conclut Hilde fataliste.

Au plus grand désespoir de ses collègues, l'état d'agitation de Duo dura toute la journée, y comprit lors de ses heures de prêt au public.

- Dites donc Mr Barton, il lui arrive quoi à notre petit Duo aujourd'hui ; s'enquit une vieille lectrice en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Duo qui était en train de ramasser le tas de photocopies qu'il avait malencontreusement fait tomber.

- Je n'en sais trop rien madame Comte.

- Il a des soucis en ce moment ?

- Non, mais il a davantage de travail que d'habitude et je commence à craindre qu'il n'arrive pas à tout gérer ; éluda Trowa, sachant pertinemment ce qui tracassait son ami.

Et c'est cet instant précis, que la cause du tracas de Duo franchit les portes de la bibliothèque. Heero repéra tout d'abord Trowa en discussion avec une lectrice et se dirigea vers lui.

- Bonjour Trowa, bonjour Madame ! dit le jeune auteur, toujours poli.

- Ah salut Heero ; le salua à son tour Trowa avec un grand sourire. Madame Comte, permettait moi de vous présenter Heero Yuy, un ami. Heero, je te présente Eglantine Comte une de nos plus fidèles lectrices.

- Et une des plus vieilles aussi ; rétorqua Mme Comte en souriant. Enchantée jeune homme.

- Ravi de vous connaître Madame ; la salua Heero avec un charmant sourire.

Puis le regard du jeune homme fit rapidement le tour de la bibliothèque avant de se fixer sur une longue natte caramel près du rayon des romans policiers. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Heero.

- Tu viens chercher Duo ? lui demanda Trowa.

- Oui, nous dînons chez ses parents ce soir.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre vu son humeur aujourd'hui…

- Ah, il est toujours si… si angoissé ?

- Heero, il n'angoisse pas. C'est pire que ça. Il est terrifié à l'idée que tu passes toute une soirée avec ses parents !

- Mais enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je lui ai pourtant assuré que je les trouvai formidables.

- Tu devrais peut-être le lui répéter alors ; sourit Trowa. Et de préférence avant qu'il ne provoque un incident dans la médiathèque.

Heero soupira et se dirigea vers Duo qui ramassait les livres qu'il avait laissé échapper de ses mains. Depuis son poste d'observation, Trowa vit Heero poser sa main sur l'épaule de Duo, ce dernier sursauter puis se retourner d'un air effaré avant, qu'enfin un sourire n'éclaire son visage tandis que Heero lui parlait.

- Ouuuuf ; soupira Trowa.

- Et bien si je m'attendais à ça !

Le bibliothécaire sursauta et tourna la tête vers Mme Comte, qu'il avait complètement oublié.

- Mme Comte ?!

- Il est charmant ce jeune homme ! Ah si je n'étais pas aussi vieille ; soupira la vieille dame.

- Voyons vous êtes encore magnifique pour votre âge ; rit Towa.

- Vous êtes gentil Mr Barton, mais je n'ai pas envie de me mettre notre petit Duo à dos si je tentais de séduire ce jeune homme…

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Trowa à ces mots.

- Voyons Mr Barton, ce n'est pas à un vieux singe que l'on apprend à faire des grimaces ! Je suis peut-être vieille mais pas complètement aveugle et je mettrai ma main à couper que notre petit Duo est en train de tomber amoureux.

Trowa jeta un long regard pétillant à Mme Comte qui le lui rendit.

- Vous êtes très perspicace Mme Comte.

- Disons que je suis observatrice et que les regards que s'échangent ces deux là, comme si ils étaient seuls au monde, ne trompent personne.

- A part eux-mêmes ; soupira Trowa.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux et laissez-les goûter aux prémices de leur histoire, qui promet d'être belle.

Et c'est sur ses mots échangés entre un jeune directeur et une vieille dame, qu'Heero et Duo quittèrent la médiathèque. Au grand soulagement de Trowa, ce dernier semblait plus détendu et prêt à affronter sa maman.

A 19h30 pile, Heero et Duo se tenaient devant la porte d'entrée de la jolie petite maison des parents de ce dernier. Le jeune natté était désormais au pied du mur. La soirée entre ses parents (enfin surtout sa mère) et Heero allait débuter, pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

Le jeune auteur, chargé d'un gros bouquet de fleurs pour Mme Maxwell attendait patiemment que Duo se décide à sonner chez ses parents.

- Bon quand faut y aller ; soupira Duo en pressant la sonnette.

Deux secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit découvrant Mme Maxwell vêtue d'un beau tailleur gris perle, un sourire éblouissant illuminant son visage.

- Ah mon chéri ! Heero ! Vous voilà ! Entrez, entrez ! s'exclama t-elle en les invitant à entrer.

- Bonsoir maman ; dit Duo en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu es très élégante.

- Merci mon chéri. Toi aussi, tu es très beau, comme d'habitude. Pas de doute, tu es bien mon fils !

Duo leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Heero s'approchait à son tour d'Hélène Maxwell.

- Bonsoir Mme Maxwell. Merci de m'avoir invité ; dit-il en tendant le bouquet.

- Oh elles sont magnifiques ! Merci Heero et s'il vous plait, appelez moi Hélène. Allez, venez prendre place dans le salon.

Le salon était une grande pièce spacieuse où était dressée une imposante table en chêne, agrémentée à l'instant de quatre couverts. Heero se sentit immédiatement à l'aise dans cette pièce. Deux canapés beige, une bibliothèque, une petite table basse, quelques plantes et une imposante cheminée complétaient le tableau.

Alors que Heero était en train de complimenter la mère de Duo sur son intérieur, David Maxwell arriva de la cuisine, s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon.

- Ah David te voilà ! Nos invités sont arrivés. Vois-tu les belles fleurs que Heero m'a apporté ; dit Hélène Maxwell en cherchant un vase.

- Elles sont sublimes chérie. Bonsoir fiston ! salua t-il son fils en le serrant tendrement contre lui ; étreinte auquel Duo répondit.

Heero avait rapidement compris que Duo entretenait un lien très fort avec ses parents, lien qui était d'autant plus fort vu qu'il était fils unique. Peut-être que sa mère l'exaspérait un peu mais il l'adorait. Quant à son père, une réelle complicité les unissait.

- Bonsoir Heero ! dit Mr Maxwell en lui serrant affectueusement la main. Bienvenue chez nous. Asseyez vous, je vous en prie.

Heero et Duo prirent place dans un canapé, tandis que les parents de ce dernier monopolisaient le second. Alors qu'Hélène Maxwell allait débuter la conversation, l'entrée de deux boules de poils, une noire et l'autre grise se précipitant vers Duo, l'interrompit.

- Chocolat ! Mitaine ! Ne sautez pas sur mon pantalon, vous allez me mettre des poils de partout.

Mais peine perdue, deux chats : un bleu russe et un chat de gouttière, vinrent faire la fête à Duo.

- Heero, nous te présentons les deux autres membres de la famille : Mitaine et Chocolat ; présenta David.

- Ce sont les chats de Duo ; ajouta Hélène.

- Oui ce sont mes petits monstres. La jolie bleue russe c'est Mitaine, elle va avoir dix ans. Et le gros père obèse là, c'est Chocolat qui a quatre ans ; dit Duo en faisant les présentations. Mitaine, Choco, je vous présente Heero.

A leur deux noms, les chats arrêtèrent de faire la fête à leur maître et portèrent leur attention vers Heero. Ce dernier fut surpris par le regard acéré et intelligent que lui lança Mitaine. Quant à Chocolat, il décida que ce nouveau venu aux yeux cobalts ferait un excellent « distributeur de caresses » et s'installa donc d'office sur les genoux de Heero qui se mit à le caresser. Et vu comment le chat ronronnait, Heero devait se débrouiller comme un chef.

A la vue de Chocolat ronronnant sous la main de son ami, Duo se dit qu'il appréciait de voir Heero dans le salon de ses parents et qu'en y réfléchissant bien, ça ne le dérangerait pas de le voir ici plus souvent…

- Et si nous passions à l'apéritif ; proposa Mme Maxwell.

Le repas, contrairement aux craintes de Duo se déroula parfaitement bien. Heero était un invité parfait et ses parents semblaient sous le charme. Son père racontait une montagne d'anecdotes très divertissantes. Quant à sa mère, pour l'instant elle était plutôt calme, mais Duo craignait que sa véritable nature de « maman expansive » ne se dévoile après le dîner.

Après le plat principal, tout le monde retourna s'asseoir dans les confortables canapés, histoire de faire une petite pause avant le dessert. Hélène remarqua que Heero semblait détendu et que son fils avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur coutumière. Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient passer une bonne soirée.

- Duo, tu viens m'aider pour le dessert ? demanda David Maxwell en se levant.

- J'arrive ; répondit Duo, tout en étant un peu inquiet à l'idée de laisser sa mère en tête à tête avec Heero.

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de reporter son attention sur Mme Maxwell qui lui racontait une mésaventure avec un de ses voisins.

Quand Duo et son père revinrent de la cuisine, ils trouvèrent Heero et Helène assis côte à côte sur le canapé et penchés sur un album photo qui les captivaient. Duo observa sa maman qui parlait avec animation et Heero, à côté d'elle qui l'écoutait avec attention, Chocolat ronronnant dans ses bras.

- … et là, c'est David et moi lors du mariage d'une cousine. A cette époque, j'étais enceinte de Duo et j'avais de fréquentes nausées. Je suis tombée dans les pommes à la sortie de l'église. Ce fut un vrai branle-bas de combat ! Le seul à garder son calme fut David, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ? en levant les yeux vers son mari qui prenait de nouveau place à côté d'elle.

- Il faut avouer que je commençais à avoir l'habitude. C'était à peu près ton cinquième malaise depuis le début de ta grossesse !

- Votre grossesse a été difficile ? demanda Heero.

- Les premiers mois oui, et puis cela s'est estompé. Et pour finir, voilà le résultat ; annonça Hélène Maxwell en sautant plusieurs pages de l'album photo pour arriver à une photo de Duo nouveau-né, dans les bras de son papa très fier.

- Tu étais un très beau bébé ; constata Heero.

- Merci ; sourit Duo qui caressait machinalement Chocolat toujours installé dans les bras d'Heero et qui ronronnait à qui mieux mieux.

Mais il sursauta quand par mégarde, il effleura la main du jeune auteur. Heero tourna son regard vers lui et lui sourit, rassurant, mais Duo, rouge comme une tomate, retira sa main.

Ce bref mouvement avait attiré l'attention de Mme Maxwell qui, en voyant l'état de son fils, se permit un petit sourire.

Pendant ce temps, David Maxwell continuait à commenter les photos :

- Ici c'est Duo lors de son premier bain. Duo quand il a attrapé la varicelle. Duo et Mitaine. Duo à une compétition de tir à l'arc et…

- Oh j'ai une idée ! s'exclama Mme Maxwell, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Et si nous prenions une photo de nous quatre pour immortaliser cette soirée ! Qu'en pensez-vous Heero ?!

- Euh oui, c'est une bonne idée.

- David, va chercher l'appareil photo ! Poussinou mets toi ici près d'Heero ; ordonna t-elle. Moi je vais me mettre là, et on mettra Papa ici. Où est passé Mitaine ? David ! Tu le trouves cet appareil ?!

- Me voilà, me voilà ; dit le père de Duo en pénétrant dans le salon.

Il enclencha le mode retardateur de l'appareil et se précipita entre sa femme et son fils, attrapant Mitaine au passage. Quelques secondes plus tard, un flash illuminait le salon.

- Voilà, ça fera un très joli souvenir ! déclara Mme Maxwell en se relevant. Heero, si vous voulez, je vous enverrai un double de la photo, une fois que nous aurons développé la pellicule ?

- Avec plaisir.

Et si nous passions au dessert avant qu'il ne fonde ; proposa le père de Duo.

Et tous les quatre retournèrent à table pour déguster une glace. Quelques minutes plus tard, la soirée tirait à sa fin et le couple Maxwell raccompagnèrent Duo et Heero sur le perron.

- Et fais attention sur ton engin de malheur ; recommanda Mme Maxwell à son fils qui enfourchait sa moto.

- Oui maman ! soupira Duo.

Après tout ce n'était que la 212ème fois que sa mère lui disait ça.

- Mme et Mr Maxwell, je vous remercie pour cette soirée. C'était vraiment très agréable ; les remercia Heero.

- Le plaisir était pour nous Heero ; assura Hélène en le serrant dans ses bras. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir !

- Je l'espère aussi ! Au revoir ! dit Heero en s'installant derrière Duo.

- Salut Pa' ! Salut Man' !

Et Duo démarra. Quelques secondes plus tard, on ne voyait déjà plus les phares de la moto dans la nuit noire.

Alors que Mr Maxwell allait retourner dans sa cuisine, il observa sa femme qui bras croisés, sur le perron regardait encore là où la moto de son fils avait disparu. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées.

- Chérie ?

- Hein ?! Ah David, excuses moi, je rêvassais…

- J'avais remarqué. A quoi pensais-tu ?

- Rien d'important… Bon et si nous allions débarrasser le salon.

David Maxwell n'insista pas, sachant pertinemment que sa femme finirait par lui dire ce qui la tracassait. Et cela ne loupa pas. Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il venait à peine de se coucher, la voix de sa femme, allongée à côté de lui, se fit entendre dans la pénombre de la chambre.

- Chéri ?

- Mmmh ?

- Tu crois que mon Poussinou pourrait être gay ?

* * *

La semaine suivante était le début des vacances de Pâques et qui dit vacances scolaires, dit moins de travail à la bibliothèque. Enfin normalement… Trowa diminua les horaires de la médiathèque afin que toute l'équipe s'attelle sérieusement à une tâche annuelle : le désherbage, qui consistait à donner à diverses associations les livres trop abîmés, trop vieux ou qui ne sortaient plus depuis au moins deux ans. En bref, faire un gros tri !

Pour Duo, cette tâche se révélait chaque année très difficile car le jeune homme était trop attaché à son secteur. Trowa avait donc demandé à Hilde, qui adorait jeter les vieilleries, de l'aider.

Tous les deux, étaient dans les rayons des fictions jeunesse, entourés de lourdes caisses remplies de centaines de livres.

- Et celui-ci Duo ?

- Ah non sûrement pas ! C'est le premier roman que j'ai lu tout seul !

- Mais Duo, il est dans un état lamentable !

- Je m'en fiche ! Tu le remets en rayon !

Si Duo était trop attaché aux livres, Hilde, elle, était têtue et mit discrètement le fameux roman dans le carton « désherbage », tout en notant quand même de le racheter.

Mais le comble fut atteint au moment où Hilde attrapa un des derniers romans, et après avoir fait une rapide recherche sur l'ordinateur, elle le tendit à Duo.

- Celui-ci ne sort plus depuis trois ans. Je le mets dans le carton ?

Alors que Duo allait approuver, il jeta tout de même un regard au livre par conscience professionnelle. Et là, il devint livide !

- Hilde ! Tu rigoles j'espères ! Est-ce que tu as bien lu le nom du traducteur ?

- Oui, Heero Yuy, je sais ! On ne va quand même pas garder un livre qui n'intéresse plus personne, sous prétexte qu' Heero l'a traduit, il y a quelques années ! Il ne sort plus !

- Et bien je vais le faire sortir ! Mais tant que je travaillerai ici, pas un seul des livres auxquels Heero a participé de près ou de loin, ne sera désherbé !

- Et bah ! Heureusement que tu n'es pas amoureux de tous les auteurs présents dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque… grommela Hilde.

- Ahaha ! Très drôle vraiment ! bougonna Duo.

Mais la soudaine rougeur sur ses joues n'avait pas échappé à la Hilde qui se retint de pouffer de rire.

- Au fait, comment se passe la colocation avec Heero ? Ca va bientôt faire quatre semaines que vous vivez ensemble non ?

- Trois semaines et demi et tout se déroule à merveille ! Tant en ce qui concerne la cohabitation que la collaboration sur l'album. Heero est LE colocataire parfait !

- Je suis sûre que c'est un amant parfait aussi…

- HILDE !

- Quoi encore ?! Arrête de monter sur tes grands chevaux dès que « Heero », « sexe », « amant » ou « lit » sont dans la même phrase. Tu sais, Heero a aussi une vie sexuelle ! Ce n'est pas un moine !

- Raaaah tais toi ! gémit Duo. C'est déjà assez difficile pour moi de le voir à la sortie de la douche !

- Alàlà, que dirais Mme Maxwell en attendant son fils fantasmer sur le corps sexy d'un jeune écrivain ; rit Hilde.

- Tel que je la connais, elle serait folle de joie de pouvoir annoncer à toutes ses voisines que son « Poussinou » est gay, qu'elle l'a totalement accepté et qu'elle adore Heero ! sourit Duo.

- Ca serait drôle !

Après un court instant, Duo reprit la conversation sur un ton un peu moins joyeux :

- Euh Hilde… Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'Heero et moi, nous nous entendons si bien. On n'est jamais pris la tête. C'est pas normal ça, non ?! Un moment ou à un autre, ça va forcément péter !

- Duo, tu angoisses trop ! Arrête de te prendre la tête pour des futilités.

Malheureusement, l'avenir allait prouver à Duo qu'il aurait peut-être dû se préoccuper de ces futilités.

* * *

Le jeudi suivant, tout était calme à la médiathèque. Le bâtiment n'ouvrait au public que dans deux heures et l'équipe en profitait pour rattraper leur travail en retard. Trowa était submergé de paperasserie à remplir obligatoirement. Catherine était en train de remettre de l'ordre dans la discothèque. Réléna et Hilde cataloguaient les derniers livres acquis. Et Duo était dans son bureau, en compagnie d'Heero afin que tous les deux puissent travailler sur l'album en préparation.

La médiathèque n'avait jamais connu une ambiance aussi studieuse, mais ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête…

Brusquement, sans que rien ne l'annonce, des éclats de voix se firent entendre du bureau de Duo.

Hilde et Réléna n'y prêtèrent aucune attention au départ. Mais quand elles entendirent Duo criait encore plus fort et le bruit d'un objet se fracasser contre le mur, elle se regardèrent, inquiètes.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait aller voir ce qui se passe ? demanda Réléna.

Hilde n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La porte du bureau de Duo s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Heero, le visage complètement fermé.

Les deux filles furent stupéfaites de voir tant d'éclairs dans son regard habituellement si clair.

- Je n'ai pas terminé de te dire ce que je pensais ! hurla Duo de son bureau.

- Parce que tu crois que ton avis m'intéresse ! rétorqua Heero sur le même ton.

Duo apparut au seuil de la porte, rouge de colère. Lui d'habitude si enjoué et agréable à vivre semblait complètement transformé. Jamais Hilde et Réléna ne l'avaient vu ainsi.

Alerté par les cris, Trowa sortit à son tour de son bureau et resta muet de stupéfaction en ressentant la tension qui animait Duo et Heero.

- Je te signale que tu me l'as demandé mon avis pour ton satané album ! Je te l'ai donné ! Pas la peine d'être aussi susceptible ! Ca se dit auteur alors que ce n'est même pas capable d'entendre une critique !

- Ce n'est pas une critique que tu m'as faite mais carrément une liste de tous mes défauts sur ma façon d'écrire! Si tu es si doué, tu n'as qu'à te démerder tout seul !

- Putain Heero, c'est pas possible d'être aussi bouché ! Casse toi ! Casse toi avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment !

Avec plaisir ! rétorqua le jeune auteur en lançant un dernier regard noir à Duo avant de tourner les talons.

- Tu m'emmerdes Heero Yuy ! Tu m'emmerdes ! cria Duo avant de retourner dans son bureau et d'en claquer une nouvelle fois la porte.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce.

- Euh quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda Hilde.

- Je crois que l'on vient d'assister à une scène de ménage mémorable ; dit Réléna.

Quant à Trowa, il dévala l'escalier à la suite d'Heero et traversa la médiathèque sous le regard stupéfait de Catherine.

- Heero ! Attends moi ! cria Trowa, sur le pas de la porte, en voyant le jeune auteur tourner à l'angle de la rue.

Le jeune homme se mit à courir sous les yeux intrigués des passants qui n'avaient jamais vu courir le digne directeur de la médiathèque.

Trowa stoppa net au coin de la rue. A quelques mètres de lui se tenait Heero, les épaules basses et fixant un point invisible devant lui.

- Heero…

Le jeune métis releva la tête, hagard. Trowa allait s'enquérir de son état mais Heero le devança :

- Putain Trowa mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit ? Qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit ?

- Heero, que s'est-il passé avec Duo ?

- Une connerie… rien qu'une connerie…

- Le jeune auteur soupira longuement avant de continuer :

- On mettait au point les derniers détails d'une des illustrations, qui avait demandé beaucoup de travail à Duo. Et nous ne sommes pas tombés d'accord sur l'expression de l'un des personnages. D'habitude, nous discutons, chacun énonce son point de vue, mais là, le ton est rapidement monté. Chacun campait sur ses positions ! Duo s'est énervé, moi aussi… J'ai fini par voir rouge et j'ai voulu le remettre à sa place en lui disant que c'était moi l'auteur et donc moi qui décidait !

- Aïe ; grimaça Trowa. Duo n'a pas dû apprécier cet ordre.

- En effet… Oh merde ! Trowa, si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! jura Heero, qui sous le coup de la rage mit un coup de poing dans le mur.

Il serra fortement les dents pour ne pas hurler sous le coup de la douleur.

- Ce n'est pas malin de te venger sur un mur ; dit calmement Trowa en s'emparant de la main d'Heero afin de constater les dégâts, qui se limitaient à trois phalanges ensanglantées. Heero, tu m'étonnes, tu sais. Tu peux faire preuve de maturité et de distinction, comme tu peux te comporter comme un parfait imbécile. Tu as été le dernier des cons avec Duo.

- Je sais Trowa… Que faire ?

- Allez, rentre à l'appartement, fais le vide et attends que Duo rentre. Vous vous expliquerez calmement à ce moment là.

Heero hocha la tête doucement et remercia Trowa d'un regard avant de s'éloigner.

- Heero ! le rappela Trowa. Soigne ta main.

Quand le jeune directeur retourna à la médiathèque, la porte du bureau de Duo était légèrement entrebâillée. Trowa y jeta un rapide coup d'œil et pût apercevoir son meilleur ami assis à son bureau, le visage entre ses mains. Trowa ne pénétra pas dans la pièce. Il y a des circonstances où Duo devait se débrouiller seul.

Lors de l'ouverture de la médiathèque au public, le jeune natté fit bonne figure devant les lecteurs mais dès qu'aucun regard n'était fixé sur lui, son regard redevenait triste.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Trowa mit l'alarme de la médiathèque, il retint Duo qui le regarda avec étonnement.

- Tro ?

- Ne sois pas trop dur avec Heero, d'accord. Je suis sûr qu'il regrette ce qui a été dit.

Duo hocha la tête et lui fit un petit sourire avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune natté arrivait devant son immeuble. Il leva les yeux vers sa véranda et vit que le salon était allumé. Il soupira avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Heureusement, il ne croisa aucune de ses voisines « pot de colle », il n'aurait pas eu la patience de les supporter aujourd'hui.

La première chose qu'il perçut en entrant dans l'appartement fut l'air de _Canon Rock_, sa mélodie préférée, jouée à la guitare ; ainsi qu'une délicieuse odeur qu'il ne pût identifier.

Quand il parvint au salon, Heero se tenait immobile près de la table mise et joliment décorée, sur laquelle était posé deux bougies.

Cobalt et améthyste s'affrontèrent un moment. Doucement, Duo finit par s'approcher d'Heero. Il remarqua immédiatement le bandage qui entourait la main gauche de son colocataire mais ce fut seulement quand il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, qu'il demanda :

- Que t'es-tu fait à la main ?

- Mon imbécillité à rencontré un mur.

Duo esquissa un léger sourire et s'empara délicatement de la main bandée qu'il caressa machinalement sous le regard d'Heero.

Ils se fixèrent encore un moment avant qu'Heero ne commence :

- Duo, je…

- Chuuut ; l'interrompit ce dernier en posant deux doigts sur la bouche de l'auteur. Je ne veux rien entendre. Ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi, je veux l'oublier ; mais si tu veux à tout prix une explication : mets ça sur le compte de notre fatigue respective.

Alors qu'Heero allait répliquer, Duo fit une chose à laquelle le jeune métis ne s'attendait pas : il déposa sa tête contre la poitrine du brun et resta ainsi quelques secondes avant que ce dernier ne réagisse et ne pose à son tour sa tête sur celle de Duo en l'enlaçant.

- Heero, tu comptes beaucoup trop pour moi… Ma colère s'est vite dissipée ; murmura Duo.

Le jeune auteur resserra son étreinte et répondit :

- Toi aussi Duo, tu comptes trop pour moi. « Beaucoup trop… » pensa t-il.

Au final, la première dispute tant redoutée par Duo, n'avait pas duré plus de six heures, au grand soulagement des deux principaux concernés. Par contre, elle avait permis une déduction à Heero : les colères de Duo étaient comme ses réconciliations : foudroyantes !

Le lendemain, tout était redevenu comme avant au plus grand plaisir des deux concernés, et la bonne humeur était de rigueur sur le quai de la gare afin d'accueillir Quatre et Wufei qui venaient passer le week-end parmi eux.

- Je vais finir par connaître tous les moindres recoins de cette gare ; plaisanta Heero.

- Surtout quand le train que l'on attend est prévu avec dix minutes de retard ! soupira Duo.

Trowa, de son côté, attendait impatiemment de voir apparaître son petit ami. Tous les deux venaient de passer quatre semaines sans se voir, semaines qui avaient semblé des siècles au jeune directeur. Mais il n'allait pas attendre plus longtemps: le train en provenance de Paris était enfin annoncé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Quatre et Wufei descendaient de leur wagon. Le premier ne prit même pas la peine de s'encombrer de son sac pour se précipiter sans ménagement dans les bras de Trowa.

Après un long baiser de retrouvailles, Quatre se détacha légèrement des lèvres du brun et lui dit :

- Tout un week-end avec toi ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Toi aussi mon ange, tu m'as manqué. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter des yeux pour ces deux jours à venir.

Au vue de la réaction de Quatre qui s'empara tendrement des lèvres de son petit ami, l'idée d'être toujours à portée des yeux revolver de Trowa, ne semblait pas lui déplaire.

- Alàlà ! Mais que c'est niais des retrouvailles sur le quai d'une gare ; gémit Duo de façon théâtrale.

- Niais mais incontestablement romantique ; le corrigea Heero. La scène du baiser sur le quai d'une gare fait envie à plus de la moitié de la population.

- Et puis, avoues que tu es jaloux ; le taquina Wufei.

- Pfff ! Pas du tout !

Mais le rapide coup d'œil qu'avait lancé Duo à Heero, n'avait pas échappé au regard vigilant de Trowa.

Heero et Duo accompagnèrent Quatre, Wufei et Trowa chez ce dernier, qui les hébergeaient, afin de déposer leurs affaires. Puis ils décidèrent d'aller chercher Hilde qui fut ravie de voir cinq garçons sur le pas de sa porte, notamment un fier asiatique.

Il avait été décidé qu'ils passeraient la soirée chez Duo et c'est là qu'ils se rendaient quand Quatre s'interrogea sur l'absence de Catherine, Gabriel et Réléna.

- Catherine et Gabriel ont amené Lise chez ses grands-parents paternels ; lui répondit Trowa.

- Dommage ; soupira Quatre. J'aurai adoré revoir ton adorable petite nièce.

- Quand à Réléna, elle avait rendez-vous avec son nouveau petit ami ; dit Hilde. Ce qui fait de moi la seule fille de votre groupe ! Vous avez intérêt de me chouchouter.

- Comptes pas trop là dessus ma vieille ! la taquina Duo.

Le menu de la soirée fut basique : apéro, salade, pizzas et glaces. Mais cela semblait convenir à tout le monde.

Les jeunes gens venaient de terminer une partie de poker, remporté haut la main par Quatre et étaient avachis sur les canapés, quand Hilde s'exclama :

- Et si on sortait en boîte ?!

Sa proposition n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Les garçons ne semblaient pas fous de joie ; Wufei avait même carrément blanchi.

- Allez les gars ! Bougez-vous ! Sinon, vous serait vieux avant l'âge !

- Hilde, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller en boîte avec Heero. Il pourrait être reconnu et on passerait la soirée à être harcelés de questions.

- Parce que tu t'imagines vraiment que les personnes qui fréquentent la boîte où nous allons habituellement, lisent beaucoup de livres jeunesse et connaissent Heero. Si il est harcelé, ce sera seulement pour son sublime corps.

A ces mots, Heero éclata de rire et accepta d'accompagner Hilde. Duo, comprenant que l'idée plaisait à Heero, décida d'y aller aussi. De plus, il n'avait aucune envie que SON auteur soit harcelé par des vautours ! Après un regard échangé, Trowa et Quatre acceptèrent également. Seul Wufei, hésitait encore mais une moue suppliante de Hilde suffit à le convaincre.

- Vous m'excusez deux secondes ; s'enquit Duo. Je vais me changer car je ne pense pas qu'ils acceptent de me laisser entrer vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un bas de survêtement.

- T'es sexy pourtant ! plaisanta Hilde. Tu veux de l'aide pour choisir ta tenue ?

- Non, merci, je sais exactement ce que je veux mettre ; répondit Duo avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

En attendant le natté, le petit groupe se resservit à boire. Et Hilde en profita même pour se remaquiller.

- Vous en pensez quoi ? les surprit Duo en réapparaissant dans le salon.

Un grand silence l'accueillit. Tous contemplaient le natté, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un tee-shirt moulant en col en V de la même couleur. Le haut du tee-shirt était lacé, laissant une importante part du cou de Duo à nu. L'habituelle natte avait laissé place à un catogan lâche. Hilde en siffla d'admiration. Wufei sous la surprise, laissait sa cigarette se consumer entre ses doigts. Quatre applaudit. Un mince sourire étirait les lèvres de Trowa

« Il a vraiment fait fort là » ; pensa t-il.

Quant à Heero, son visage ne laissait rien paraître comme à son habitude, mais ses yeux s'emplissaient de la vision que lui offrait Duo.

La soirée promettait d'être belle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les six se trouvaient devant le _Fairy Club_ ; une boîte branchée située à la périphérie de la ville.

- Ici vous trouverez de tout : des hommes, des femmes, des hétéros, des homos, des bisxuels, des vieux, des jeunes, des travestis,… Vous verrez, c'est très éclectique ; expliqua Hilde.

- On voit ça ; dit Wufei en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à un jeune homme en train d'embrasser langoureusement un travesti à l'entrée de la discothèque.

A peine avaient-ils payé l'entrée que Duo et Hilde se précipitèrent sur la piste de danse où se pressait déjà une foule de corps, tandis que les quatre autres, plus posés, s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent six cocktails dont un sans alcool pour Hilde. En attendant de trinquer avec la jeune fille et Duo, les garçons bavardaient en observant l'intérieur de la discothèque : Wufei observait avec attention la barmaid préparer leur cocktails aux couleurs chaudes. Trowa bien installé sur la banquette pourpre, avait un bras passé autour de l'épaule de Quatre qu'il caressait doucement. Ce dernier discutait avec Heero qui levait de temps en temps les yeux sur l'endroit de la piste où dansaient Hilde et Duo.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux danseurs les rejoignaient en riant, et bien contents de trouver un cocktail rafraîchissant. Hilde s'affala près de Wufei et Duo prit place près d'Heero, qui lui sourit.

- Merci pour le cocktail.

- De rien. L'ambiance sur la piste est bonne ?

- Oui, carrément ! Il faut que tu viennes l'essayer hein !

- Promis !

Quatre proposa de trinquer.

- Et on trinque à quoi ? demanda Wufei.

- Peu importe ! s'exclama Hilde. A la vie ! A l'amour ! A nous !

- Alors à nous… murmura Heero à l'oreille de Duo, tout en faisant tinter leur verres.

- A nous ; répondit le jeune homme en plongeant dans les yeux cobalt, plus brillants que d'habitude grâce aux lumières.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Duo était de nouveau sur la piste accompagné cette fois de Quatre. Tous les deux se déhanchaient sur un rythme latino, mettant à rude épreuve leur hanches, et cela sous le regard subjugué de certains danseurs et celui vigilant de Trowa.

- Tu ne rejoins pas Quatre ? demanda Heero.

Trowa répondit par une autre question :

- Et toi ? Tu l'as promis à Duo pourtant.

- Oui mais j'espère qu'il aura oublier.

- Tu danses si mal que ça ?

- Non ; rit Heero. Mais Duo est tellement gracieux. A côté de lui, j'aurai l'air d'un gros pachyderme.

- Modeste ! s'exclama Hilde. Je suis sûre que tu débrouilles aussi bien que lui.

A cet instant, Duo arriva vers eux.

- Tro, tu viens danser ?

- Je viens, je viens ! sourit le grand brun en se levant.

- Heero, tu m'a promis de venir danser ! dit Duo en se tournant vers le jeune auteur.

- Je n'ai pas oublié. Je finis mon verre et je vous rejoins.

Mais un léger incident décida Heero à se rendre sur la piste de danse plus tôt que prévu. Depuis que Trowa avait rejoint Quatre et que Hilde apprenait les bases du rock à Wufei, Duo se retrouvait seul pour danser, cela ne semblant pas le déranger outre mesure jusqu'à ce qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux allures d'italien sorti tout droit du _Parrain_, ne le remarque et ne l'entraîne dans un rock endiablé. Duo accepta avec plaisir car il adorait danser mais quand le DJ annonça l'heure des slows et que Duo voulut s'éloigner de son partenaire, ce dernier ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser partir.

A cet instant, Heero vit rouge ! Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea droit sur Duo.

Quand il fut à côté du natté, il glissa doucement un bras autour de la taille de Duo. Le jeune homme sursauta mais fut rassuré d'un regard par Heero.

- Je te trouve enfin. Je t'ai cherché partout ; je commençai à m'inquiéter ; dit-il d'une voix tendre.

- Hein… ah oui ! Mais tu sais ce que c'est, quand j'entends de la musique je suis dans mon monde ; dit Duo entrant dans le jeu d'Heero.

- Allez viens, tu m'as promis un slow.

Et alors qu'Heero allait tourner les talons et entraîner Duo avec lui, l'italien intervint brutalement :

- Hey mec ! C'est moi qui dansais avec lui !

- Pardon ?! demanda un Heero glacial.

- Euh non rien… balbutia le macho avant de s'en retourner vers d'autres conquêtes aux yeux un peu moins brillants.

Duo le regarda fuir un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu illustres parfaitement l'exemple du preux chevalier volant au secours de la princesse en détresse ; dit-il en se tournant vers le beau métis.

- N'exagérons rien. Premièrement, je ne suis pas un preux chevalier. Deuxièmement, tu n'as rien d'une princesse et troisièmement, je n'ai pas volé à ton secours ; je t'ai seulement enlevé pour pouvoir danser avec toi.

Et avant que Duo n'ait pu esquisser un geste, Heero le tira à lui. Duo était surpris : il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Heero le rejoigne pendant un slow et qu'ils évoluent tous les deux sur _Baby, can I hold you_ de Tracy Chapman, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre… Bien au contraire… Il ne se plaignait pas d'évoluer sur la piste avec un des plus beaux hommes de la soirée. Il ne se plaignait pas de noyer son regard dans celui d'Heero. Il ne se plaignait pas de sentir son corps contre le sien.

La fin de la soirée, Duo aurait pût la résumer en quelques mots : « les bras d'Heero ». En effet, que ce soit sur la piste ou attablés au bar, le jeune homme était toujours dans les bras du jeune auteur. Ce dernier continuait à jouer à la perfection le jeu qu'il avait entamé pour sauver Duo des griffes de l'italien et vu que le mafioso regardait souvent dans leur direction, les deux jeunes hommes s'amusaient beaucoup à ses dépends. Duo n'hésitait plus à se blottir contre Heero, à lui caresser le bras ou à lui parler à l'oreille. Deux ou trois fois, il osa même l'embrasser sur la joue, mais il mit cette dernière action sur le compte de l'alcool.

Quant au jeune auteur, ces contacts ne semblaient pas le déranger outre mesure. En les observant, Hilde se dit que soit Heero avait une maîtrise de lui exceptionnelle et qu'il était un très bon comédien, soit que Duo n'allait plus tarder à rester célibataire…

Par contre, cela semblait étonner Quatre :

- C'est bien la première fois que je vois Heero aussi… « tactile », si j'ose dire ; fit-il remarquer en les observant les deux jeunes hommes en train d'évoluer, enlacés, sur la piste de danse.

- Et Duo ne s'en plaint pas, on dirait ; observa Wufei.

- En effet ! Mais quand même ! Habituellement, Heero met davantage de distance entre lui et les gens, il ne se lie pas facilement.

- Mon cœur, ça va faire quatre semaines qu'ils vivent ensemble. Tu ne penses pas que les barrières de Heero ont eu le temps de tomber ? demanda Trowa.

- De plus, avec le tempérament enthousiaste de Duo, Heero ne peut que céder ; rajouta Wufei.

- Bon ça suffit les commères ! gronda Hilde. Taisez-vous, ils reviennent.

Ayant fini d'enflammer la piste, Duo et Heero revenaient s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Ils continuèrent à discuter mais quelques instants plus tard, la tête de Duo commençait à dodeliner sur l'épaule d'Heero. Le jeune auteur se pencha vers lui et lui caressa la joue.

- Tu es fatigué ?

- Mmh mmh…

- Tu veux rentrer ?

- Naaan, pas déjà ; protesta Duo en baillant.

- Il est quand même 4h du matin ; intervint Quatre. Et je ne veux pas être rabat-joie mais en ce qui me concerne, la fatigue du voyage en train est en train de se faire ressentir.

- C'est vrai que l'ambiance de la soirée commence à tomber ; soupira Hilde.

- Allez, on y va ; dit Trowa en se levant, annonçant ainsi le départ.

Heero aida Duo, qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, à se lever. Mais une fois dehors, le jeune natté retrouva un peu de sa vivacité. Sur le parking de la discothèque, Duo, Heero et Hilde dirent au revoir à leurs trois amis, avant de s'engouffrer dans la Twingo de Hilde, tandis que Quatre et Wufei montaient dans l'Audi de Trowa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hilde déposait les deux jeunes hommes devant l'immeuble de Duo.

- Merci Hilde ! A mardi !

- Merci Hilde. A bientôt.

- Bonne nuit les gars et soyez sages… répondit-elle avant de démarrer.

Une fois dans son appartement, Duo s'écroula sur le canapé :

- Pfiuuu ! C'est dur d'être jeune !

- Tu vas à la salle de bain ? demanda Heero, en ôtant ses chaussures.

- Non, non, vas y d'abord.

Le jeune auteur s'exécuta et quand il revint dans le salon, en tenue de nuit (c'est à dire un tee-shirt et un caleçon), il constata sans surprise que Duo s'était endormi dans le canapé.

Il sourit et avec délicatesse entreprit d'ôter au jeune homme ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Puis il aller chercher la couette de Duo et en recouvrit son propriétaire qui poussa un soupir de contentement dans son sommeil avant d'enfouir sa tête plus confortablement dans les coussins qui ornaient le canapé.

Pendant un instant, Heero resta debout à côté du canapé, songeur. Puis il se pencha doucement vers Duo et tendrement l'embrassa sur le front.

- Bonne nuit…

Et à son tour, il regagna sa chambre.

Le week-end de Quatre et Wufei passa à une vitesse phénoménale et au grand désespoir du premier, le dimanche soir fut vite là . Entre les diverses choses qu'il avait dû voir avec Heero, la soirée en boîte, une grosse ballade le dimanche avec Duo, Heero, Wufei et Trowa, il avait la désagréable sensation de ne pas avoir assez profité de Trowa, et pourtant son amant avait été très « présent » lors de leurs deux nuits passées ensemble.

C'est ainsi que le lundi matin de bonne heure, quand Trowa émergea de son sommeil, il chercha à tâtons mais en vain, la douceur de la peau de Quatre, à ses côtés. Il ouvrit bien vite les yeux en comprenant qu'il était seul dans le lit. Un instant, paniqué, il fut vite rassuré quand il vit son amant vêtu d'un boxer et d'un tee-shirt, devant la fenêtre, en train de contempler le jardin éclairé par les premiers rayons du soleil.

- Quatre ?

A son prénom, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention vers la fenêtre. Comprenant que quelque chose tracassait son petit ami, Trowa se leva entraînant la couverture avec lui. Il enlaça tendrement Quatre, attendant que ce dernier se décide à parler.

- Loin des yeux, loin du cœur… finit par soupirer le jeune homme blond.

Trowa se crispa légèrement et desserra son étreinte. Quatre se retourna vers lui et le fixa très sérieusement de ses yeux bleus.

- C'est donc ce que tu penses Quatre ? Que notre relation est vouée à l'échec car plus de 500 kilomètres nous sépare. Tu ne crois donc pas à l'amour à distance ! Tu penses que parce que nous vivons loin l'un de l'autre, les sentiments que nous nous portons ne sont pas assez forts ?!

- Je pense surtout à l'avenir. Qui ne nous dit pas que d'ici quelques mois, nous n'en aurons pas assez de faire des allers-retours en train. Déjà qu'il m'est difficile de ne pas m'endormir entre tes bras tous les soirs…

- Mon cœur, il faut que tu apprennes à apprécier le moment présent. Qu'importe si dans quelques heures, tu seras à Paris et moi ici. Pour l'instant, nous sommes ensemble. C'est sûr que nos exigences professionnelles ne nous facilite pas la tâche mais qui sait ? D'ici quelques semaines, la collaboration entre Heero et Duo va prendre fin mais j'ai la nette impression que Duo est prêt à allez voler de ses propres ailes à Paris… Peut-être que je le suivrai…

Quatre esquissa un sourire, dont lui seul avait le secret et se blottit contre Trowa.

- Serre moi fort…

Trowa s'exécuta et se pencha à l'oreille de son amant où il murmura :

- Moi aussi, j'ai une citation : « La distance rend toute chose infiniment plus précieuse ». Et tu es ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour moi.

Duo et Heero ayant décidé d'aller visiter une exposition de peinture à une cinquantaine de kilomètres, Trowa fut seul à accompagner Quatre et Wufei à la gare.

Alors que Wufei était déjà installé dans le wagon, en train de téléphoner à Zechs pour lui annoncer que lui et Quatre arriveraient à Paris d'ici trois heures ; Trowa retint son amant contre lui.

- Chaque séparation devient de plus en plus difficile… avoua t-il.

- C'est pour mieux nous retrouver mon cœur. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Et pour approuver ses dires, Trowa déposa ses lèvres contre celles de Quatre pour un langoureux baiser. A regret, Quatre détacha ses lèvres et à reculons, monta dans le wagon.

Quand le train s'éloigna, Trowa soupira… Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer…

Loin de se douter des tourments qui agitaient son meilleur ami, à quelques kilomètres de là Duo, allongé sur le dos, dans l'herbe d'un parc contemplait les yeux mi-clos, les divagations des nuages dans le ciel. Quelques instants auparavant, il était en train de lire mais il avait rapidement délaissé son livre afin de profiter de la mélodie du ruisseau qui serpentait près de lui, du souffle du vent qui rendait la chaleur supportable et de la cavalcade des écureuils dans les sapins, au dessus de sa tête.

Le soleil chauffait doucement la peau de ses bras et de son cou. Duo se sentait complètement détendu et pas loin de s'endormir.

Dans un sursaut de motivation, il ouvrit les yeux pour observer la silhouette à ses côtés. Heero avait relevé les bas de son pantalon et se servait de ses genoux comme support pour écrire. Son crayon courrait sur le papier en bruissant. Parfois, le jeune homme s'arrêtait, laissait son crayon en suspension et semblait observer les environs. Mais malgré les lunettes de soleil que portait Heero, Duo savait que ce dernier était en pleine réflexion.

Duo poussa un soupir de contentement. Quelle bonne idée ils avaient eu de se rendre dans ce parc pour profiter du soleil, après avoir passé plus de deux heures dans un musée. Le jeune natté se serait cru en vacances.

Un léger mouvement d'Heero lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Ce dernier était penché sur lui et fixait un point sur la droite.

- Heero, que…

- Chut ; lui intima le jeune auteur. Un écureuil…

Duo tourna doucement la tête et en effet, à moins d'un mètre d'eux, se tenait un petit écureuil qui, sur ses deux pattes arrières, guettait le moindre mouvement.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, cessant presque de respirer. Rassuré, l'écureuil commença sa toilette sous des regards améthyste et cobalt. Mais il finit par s'enfuir quand un enfant fit rouler son ballon près de lui. Une demi seconde plus tard, il ne restait plus un poil de la longue queue touffue.

Heero et Duo se sourirent et alors que le jeune auteur allait se relever, Duo le retint et lui planta un doux baiser sur la joue.

Agréablement surpris, mais n'en laissant rien paraître, Heero demanda :

- C'est en quel honneur ?

- En l'honneur de ce bel après-midi passé à tes côtés.

Le jeune auteur sourit et se pencha doucement sur le natté afin de lui déposer à son tour un baiser appuyé sur la joue.

Duo rougit mais dit :

- C'est en quel honneur ?

- En l'honneur de ce bel après-midi passé à tes côtés ? murmura Heero, ne le quittant pas du regard.

Duo se sentait tout chose sous l'intensité de ce regard. Le visage d'Heero était si près du sien, son souffle caressait sa joue le faisant délicieusement frissonner. Et ses lèvres si tentantes, à quelques centimètre de lui… Et ses yeux qui semblaient vouloir lui dire quelque chose… Le jeune natté le savait : il ne pourrait résister plus longtemps. Et doucement, il avança ses lèvres… Mais une sonnerie stridente mit fin à l'espoir de Duo, de toucher les lèvres de Heero.

A ce son, le jeune auteur se redressa promptement et s'assit sagement, fourrageant dans sa chevelure brune, gêné.

- Et merde ! jura Duo en attrapant son téléphone portable qui continuait à émettre cette affreuse sonnerie !

Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le nom de son interlocuteur.

-Oui Maman… Que puis-je pour toi ? soupira Duo en décrochant.

- Ah Poussinou chéri. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

- Pas du touuuut ! grinça Duo, en regardant Heero.

- Voilà… à vrai dire j'avais une question à te poser…

- Oui ?

- Euh… ce n'est pas facile et je…

- Maman… l'interrompit Duo, déjà exaspéré. Quelle est ta question ?

- Très bien… Ne te vexe pas surtout hein… Mais voilà, je… je me demandais si tu ne préférais pas les sucettes aux melons…

Duo en resta sans voix ! Il n'y comprenait rien ! Sa mère était folle ! Elle ne pouvait être que folle ou alors sadique pour l'interrompre au moment où quelque chose aurait enfin pût se produire entre lui et Heero ! Et en plus, elle lui posait une question sans queue ni tête.

- Poussinou ?! Tu es toujours au téléphone ? Duo ?

- Maman, ne te vexe pas surtout mais je crois vraiment qu'il serait temps que tu arrêtes de fumer en cachette !

- Mais chéri, …

- Maman, je vais te laisser. Je crois qu'il faut que tu ailles te reposer. J'appellerai papa plus tard pour savoir si tu vas mieux. Bonne fin d'après-midi.

Et le jeune natté raccrocha outré.

- Que voulais ta mère ? demanda Heero.

- Elle m'a demandé si je préférais les sucettes aux melons ! Tu y comprends quelque chose, toi ?

A ces mots, Heero fit tout son possible pour garder son sérieux mais cela fut trop pour lui, il éclata de rire. Duo, étonné, arrêta de pester contre sa mère et demanda à Heero ce qui le faisait tant rire.

- Voyons Duo, tu n'as pas saisi le sens caché de la question de ta mère ?

- Faudrait être complètement illuminé pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

- A ton avis ?

- Bah je vois pas ! Elle m'a simplement demandé si je préférais les sucettes aux melons.

Au regard suggestif et au sourire en coin d'Heero, Duo compris enfin le sens des paroles de sa mère. Les yeux écarquillés, il en resta sans voix.

- Heero, tu penses que ma mère se doute que… que je…

- Que tu préfères les hommes ? A priori, elle vient de le comprendre ; sourit Heero.

- Et merde ! gémit Duo en se laissant tomber en arrière sur l'herbe, sous le rire du jeune auteur.

A l'autre bout de la ville, Mme Maxwell, le combiné du téléphone encore dans les mains, cherchait son mari dans toute la maison.

- David ! David ! David !

- Oui, oui chérie, je suis là ; répondit son mari en surgissant de la salle de bain. Que t'arrive t-il ?

- Oh David ! Je suis scandalisée ! Duo m'a raccroché au nez une fois de plus !

- Ah et que lui as tu demandé cette fois ? Si il était d'accord pour participer avec toi à une émission télévisée sur le thème « La sexualité de nos enfants »; plaisanta t-il.

- Non, je lui ai simplement demandé si il préférait les sucettes aux melons ; murmura Hélène Maxwell.

- Pardon ? s'exclama son mari, croyant ne pas avoir bien entendu.

- Je lui ai demandé si il préférait les sucettes aux melons ; répéta Mme Maxwell.

- Chérie, je t'assure que je fais des efforts pour te comprendre mais là, je ne saisis pas l'importance de ta question.

- Mais voyons David ! s'énerva Hélène Maxwell. C'était une manière détournée pour demander à Duo si il était gay !

Mr Maxwell réfléchit un instant :

- Sucettes… Melons…

Et soudain, il comprit. Sa bouche s'agrandit en forme de O et il explosa de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il dût demander à sa femme un verre d'eau avant qu'il ne s'étouffe.

Quelques instants plus tard, David Maxwell avait repris une respiration normale et essayait de comprendre ce qui était passé par la tête de sa femme, une fois de plus.

- Chérie, notre fils a 25 ans. Je crois que tu peux lui parler librement, sans employer un tas de métaphores, connue de toi seule.Oui mais je voulais être la plus subtile possible.

- Et bien c'est raté. Avec ta méthode, Duo a dû, une fois de plus, te prendre pour une folle.

- Ça il me l'a bien fait remarquer ; soupira Hélène Maxwell.

En voyant le visage attristé de sa femme, David Maxwell se leva du canapé et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

- Allons, ma chérie ne t'en fais. Duo nous avouera qu'il préfère les hommes quand il sera vraiment prêt.

Le couple resta silencieux un moment avant que Mme Maxwell n'ajoute d'un ton très décidé :

- Bon maintenant, reste à savoir si Heero est mon futur gendre.

- Ma douce, je te conseille d'attendre un peu avant de poser cette question ; sourit Mr Maxwell, imaginant déjà comment sa femme pourrait formuler sa demande.

Et faisant l'association dans sa tête « sucette » et « Heero », il repartit dans un fou-rire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Duo avait complètement oublié le coup de fil désastreux de sa maman mais avait décidé à dire la vérité à ses parents sur sa sexualité. D'ailleurs, Heero l'avait vivement encouragé à le faire.

Mais pour l'instant Duo était complètement absorbé par ces illustrations. Quant à Heero, ne voulant pas déranger son colocataire, il était dans sa chambre en train signer toute la paperasse que Quatre lui avait laissé ce week-end. Il n'en était pas à la moitié que son téléphone portable sonna :

- Allô ?

- …

- Oui ?

- …

- Ah…

- …

- Oui, je vois.

- …

- Si, si merci.

- …

- Très bien. Merci de m'avoir contacté. Au revoir.

Après avoir raccroché, Heero resta un long immobile. Il réfléchit quelques instants et semblant avoir pris une décision, il se leva et sortit de sa chambre.

De son côté, Duo était en train d'ajuster consciencieusement quelques détails sur le dessin qui ornerait la couverture du futur album. Il était tellement plongé dans son travail qu'il n'entendit pas Heero le rejoindre dans le salon.

C'est seulement quand ce dernier prit une chaise pour s'asseoir près de lui que Duo leva la tête en souriant, un crayon à la main. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais il s'interrompit en voyant le regard contrarié d'Heero.

- Heero ? Que se passe t-il ? Il y a un problème ?

Après un court silence, le jeune auteur annonça de but en blanc :

- L'Eclipse vient de m'appeler. La fuite dans la chambre est réparée…

A suivre...

* * *

J'espère à bientôt pour le 7ème chapitre.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Bisous

Lwella


End file.
